Poisoned Love
by Pirateking1
Summary: Luffy and the crew were on a island when they meet a girl who just ate the devil fruit like Luffy did! What's her past? Why does she seem to not know about devil fruits?Is she to be trusted with the crew...or not? LuffyxOC Rating MAY change.
1. Bar Day

Okay well, first things first, I do not won One Piece! Only mi character (Kaida)

Well, this story was originally written in 2nd person but then I changed it to 3rd...so yea. It was a little difficult to write and im still trying to figure out what the twist is gonna be, but bear with me!thrusts fist into air

I need to know weather this is good enough or not to continue! So Please Please Review!! And also for those out there, I really suck at making chapter titles...so yea enjoy! :

Bar Day

Kaida sighed as she sat down on the stool and ordered a beer. Inari, the bar owner, went behind the counter, took out a glass, and poured the amber liquid into it.

"Here," he said and he slid it over to her.

"Thanks Inari," Kaida said as she caught it in one hand and drank it. He waved like it was nothing and started serving the other people. Kaida wondered at what was going to happen next when _or if_ she got home.

_That asshole father, thinking she's better than me!_

She gulped down some of the beer and sighed long afterwards. A table on the side seemed to be making a lot of noise, and she looked over. It was a round table and there were 8 people on it. A man with blue hair, a deer with a blue nose, a guy with goggles on his forehead and a long nose, a girl with orange hair, another girl with black hair, a guy with green hair, and another guy with a straw hat.

_Hmmm…they look familiar…_

She skimmed over them and watched them laugh.

_They must be lucky to be so free living_

Kaida thought sadly.

* * *

"Wooo! Yey to a new Island!" said Luffy aloud. Everyone clanked their beer in the middle of the table and drank to their fullest.

"Oooo, there are many beautiful ladies here!" said Sanji looking around the bar.

"Don't get so full of yourself, ero-cook" said Zoro drinking his beer.

"What Lazy moss ass?"

"Lazy-oi, you wanna take this outside dart brow?"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Cut it out!" yelled Nami as she punched them both over the table.

"Matakun, can't you guys ever behave in public!" said Nami over them. Ussop and Chopper were snickering in the corner until they started to barge out laughing.

"You guys are such idiots! Getting Nami…ma…d…" they quieted down as they saw Nami's infuriating anger turn towards them.

"You guys might want to shut up for a while," said Franky looking at them and laughing. Robin smiled a little at watching everyone and then saw someone staring at them.

_Hmm?_

She looked at the girl who was looking at them. She had a sad smiled on her face.

_Why does she seem sad for happiness? _

Robin smiled and gave a small wave, but then the girl turned away.

"Who were you waving to?" asked Nami.

"Hmm? Oh, no one." She smiled and Nami just looked at the others again who were bickering again. Suddenly the door to the bar swung open and hit the wall hard. Everyone quieted down as a large man with black hair came in, with some more men behind him. Everyone looked at them as they slowly walked up to the counter. Ussop noticed a small treasure chest that the larger man was holding with one hand, though decided not to tell anyone because he didn't want to go against that guy, especially Nami.

"Oi Luffy!" don't steal my food!" yelled Ussop. And then the noise in the bar came alive again as the man sat at the counter and the others sat at the tables.

* * *

Kaida drank her beer silently as thinking about the wave the black haired woman gave her as a large man suddenly sat beside her. He didn't seem to mind that he was taking up his and half of her space.

"Oi, can you please keep to yourself?" Kaida asked hoping he would move. But the man just turned around smirked at her.

"Not enough room there eh?" he said smiling a toothy smile. His hand then flashed and threw her beer to the ground.

"Now…you should have some more," he said laughing. The men around him also started to laugh and she could feel the people sitting at the round table staring at her.

_Ugh, why, why do I always have to hang back!_

Kaida looked at the counter as everyone went to what they were doing. She mumbled scornfully at the man and wanted to get back at him. Kaida wasn't that strong and had been beaten already, something small should be good. She glanced at where his arm was and noticed a small chest.

_That doesn't seem too important _

Kaida brought her hand to it, making sure that the man wasn't looking, and slowly slid it over to her. It seemed too light to be holding gold, yet to heavy to be holding anything else. She wondered what was inside it when the chest finally reached her and she un-latched it, trying to not make much noise. Inside the chest, as she opened it, seemed to be a weird looking fruit.

_Huh? What the hell is this?_

She picked it up with one hand and looked at it curiously, there were weird designs that she couldn't really explain but it looked interesting.

_I wonder if it tastes interesting _

She brought the fruit to her mouth and took a large bite out of it.

_Ugh! _

The taste was…tasteless, Kaida wanted to spit it out, but didn't want to feel like a whimp, and she wanted to get back at the man. So she forced herself to eat the whole thing. She finally took the last bite of the fruit as the man's hand looked like it was reaching back for something. Only, his hand reached an empty spot and was fumbling around for a moment before he turned around fully.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THE CHEST GO!" he yelled loudly. The bar turned quiet again and all looked at him.

"THE CHEST WAS RIGHT HERE, WHERE DID IT-," the man suddenly stopped short as he saw the chest in front of Kaida and her sticking out her tongue as if the air tasted better.

"You know, that fruit was pretty disgusting, you're lucky I ate it for you," She laughed a little.

"You _ate_ it?!" he said getting angry.

"Yea, wh-" but Kaida was cut off with a punch hitting her right on her cheek and with such a force that it made her crash into the wall.

* * *

Everyone was silent as the man yelled.

"THE CHEST WAS RIGHT HERE, WHERE DID IT-," but they saw that the man suddenly stopped and looked at the girl next to him.

"You know, that fruit was pretty disgusting, you're lucky I ate it for you," the girl laughed a little.

"You _ate_ it?!" the man said getting angry.

"Yea, wh-" The crew suddenly saw the mans fist come down and smash into the girls face, sending her crashing into the wall.

"You Bitch! Spit it out!" yelled the man as he strode over to her. Luffy saw the girl was now bleeding from her forehead and the side of her mouth. She didn't move as the man picked her up from the front of her shirt and held her up.

"Spit it out," he said as he started to shake her. Luffy couldn't take it anymore, and as a gentleman always is, Sanji couldn't either. They stood up and started walking over to the girl who was being shaken.

"Spit it out!"

"Oi," Luffy put a hand on the mans shoulder making him stop his shaking.

"Stop it," said Luffy with-out any emotion.

"Stay out of this kid," said the man as he swiped Luffy's arm from his shoulder.

"Oi, he said stop," Sanji said, he noticed that the girls eyes now opened slowly and then shot open.

"Huh?!" she brought her hands up to the man shaking her and held onto it.

"SPIT IT OUT!"

Luffy finally had enough, shaking her when she couldn't fight, and then all because of a fruit she ate? It reminded Luffy of something, but he couldn't pin in on it. Luffy brought his hand back a bit and then punched the guy in the face; making him let go of the girl and Sanji catching her just before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay miss?" asked Sanji as he looked at the girl. The girl rubbed her eyes but then when they looked at Sanji, they widened. She started to squirm a bit in her arms and then stood up.

"Are you okay?" he asked again as she stood up. Luffy and the other guy were now in a fight where all Luffy was doing was holding down the guy and punching the living daylights out of him. The girl glanced at Luffy and then at Sanji.

"Uhh…uhhhhh," she suddenly seemed to get a bit scared and then she darted out of the bar.

"Hey wait!" said Sanji as she was running out the door. The crew looked at her and Nami went over to Luffy, pulling off from him punching the other guy.

"Come on! We have to go after her!" Nami said and the crew ran out of a loud bar. They looked down the street where Robin saw the girl turn. They started running in that direction, hoping that they would see her soon.

* * *

Thanx! Please Reivew 8


	2. Hidden Bracelet

I Do Not Own One Piece.

Actually, I had this done, the thing was, I just wasn't sure if I should keep going. I'm also having trouble with the Summary so if anyone wants to help me out...yea haha. So heres the next chapter of Luffy and Kaida! Enjoy!!

A/N: yea, I've noticed that you can't use parenthasies here alot and people do the XxXxXxXx thingy. So I decided to go with the letter V. :D

Hidden Bracelet

Kaida kept running, hoping that the people wouldn't come after her or the man from the bar either. She didn't know where she was running until she started to see a gate on her right side, and then it all came back rushing to her.

_Why...why did I come here?_

Kaida slowed down and finally stopped at where the entrance gate was. In front of her was a mansion, with a large garden in front of it and flowers arranged in places to make it seem neat and clean. It was _her _house. She used to live in it, he tired to keep her in, but he couldn't at times. Some painful flashbacks were now starting to come back to her.

_**Flashback**_

"Papa, why…why did you-" but before Kaida could answer he hit her hard across the face.

"We don't need a rotten roach like you; your sister is all we need." She heard her sister laugh in the corner when something hit her hard again and she fell to the side; adding new scratches to her face and bruises to her legs.

'No Papa!" Kaida cried as he left her crumpled on the floor, the blood adding one more stain to your clothes. The darkness surrounded her as he closed the door and left.

_**Flashback Over**_

Kaida looked at the house, wondering if her father would accept her still, but the flashback just brought back even more memories of her mother and that reminded her why she hated her father.

_THAT BASTARD!_

Kaida knew she had to get away from there as fast as she could without him finding out that she was there. She started to run against the wall as she heard shouts behind her.

"GET HER!" Kaida started to run faster, knowing that it was her dad's guards that were coming after her. At first Kaida was afraid, but now she was determined to get back at them.

"Hehehehe," she thought of some ideas as she rounded the corner. Though, before she could come out with it, men came out rushing in front of her; she instantly stopped.

"Whoa-"

"Stop right there!" a man in a black vest yelled. Kaida veered and turned around hoping to go the other way, but she was cut off by some more of her dad's guards.

"You think you can get me?" she said looking at the men that surrounded her.

"Actually, I think we can," suddenly something stunned her in the back and she couldn't move for a second. Kaida tried to stay standing, but then felt herself falling to the ground.

_No…_ was the last thing she thought before she blacked out completely.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Actually, I think we can," said one of the guards behind Kaida. He then put the tazor gun against Kaida's back and shocked her. She steadily fell to the ground, though, something peculiar happened. As she fell, a red color came out from behind her, trailing her fall, until she fell into the man, who was in front of her, arms.

"What was that?" asked one of the men. They all were quiet for a while, while the man who caught her picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"I…don't know…" said the man.

"Let's forget about it and maybe ask Furo later," said the man with the tazor.

"Alright, Go out!" yelled the man holding Kaida and they all fanned back into the house, closing the gates behind them.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

The crew started running after the girl.

"I saw her turn right!" said Nami who was near the lead. They turned right and went down a quiet road. On the side was a tall grey wall followed by gates and a mansion was behind it.

"Whooooaaaa…what an awesome house!" said Luffy as he was looking at the house. The entire crew looked at the house as they heard a yell in front of them.

"What was that?" said Sanji now alerted.

"I don't know, but it seemed like there was a man yelling something," said Robin. They all started to run faster and looking around for the girl, but there was nothing. Luffy was up ahead now and stopped when he saw something on the ground glitter a little. He stopped and everyone also did behind him.

"Luffy, why'd you stop?" asked Ussop almost bumping into him. Luffy bent down and picked a small silver chain that had a small dangling dragon on it.

"That's what she was wearing around her hand," said Sanji coming closer to it and taking it in his hands. The crew stood there for a second wondering what they should do.

"Do you think she is alright?" asked Nami.

"We don't even know who she is…" whispered Chopper silently.

"Ah, that's true. So we should be chasing her,"

"What?" asked Sanji and Franky looking at Zoro.

"Why are we even chasing her? Just because she was hurt, the thing is, you can't trust everyone, she could've have been leading us somewhere or into a trap. Leave her alone, let's get back to our business," Zoro turned away from the way the house and started walking back. The crew looked back at him and thought about what he said; slowly, they began to follow him. Sanji stood there with Luffy before going. Luffy looked at the bracelet for a moment then at the tall grey wall next to them.

_Where did she go?_

He had a sad feeling about her. What had happened at the bar reminded him of his past and the devil fruit he ate. He thought of how sad the girl's eyes looked and held onto the bracelet a little tighter. He knew he shouldn't get into this, but he took the bracelet and put it around his ankle, making sure he wouldn't lose it. He smiled as he trotted after the others, the bracelet dangling from is ankle as he ran.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Kaida's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light in front of her and blinking open. She tried to move, but her hands were tied together behind her. The ground was cold and the air musty, Kaida knew this place well, and was hoping to never return to it again.

_Why…why here again…_

Kaida wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and moved around a little more.

"Ah ah ahh, you don't want to get hurt again, do you?" came a male voice in front on you. Kaida looked up, knowing who it was and pure hatred boiled in her veins.

"Why the hell do you want me," she looked at him coldly. He came in through the bars that held her from going outside the prison and sighed.

"I can't let my daughter out on the streets in clothes like these. Especially a stupid one," he snickered as he kicked her in the side. She fell to the side and coughed out air.

"If you don't want me, then leave me out there to live on my own!" she said as she tried getting up but he only kicked her again."

"I can't let you do that,"

"And why! Why is that is you love Rin better than me! Wouldn't it just be easier on you if you just leave me alone!" she yelled at him. A hand slapped you across the face.

"That is not the way to talk to your father,"

"You aren't my father," she spat and he was about to hit her again but stopped himself.

"Hehe, well, at least your sister can handle the job, and isn't like your filthy mother." He sneered and she looked up as she heard someone else come into the prison.

"Well, well, I haven't seen you in a while…sis," said Rin slyly.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 She has a sister?! hehe, im excited. Knowing what happens next though, is cool. And the red light your wondering about? Well, that should come soon. Should I continue with this? Review please! flames are okay too...

Next Chapter Preview:

"Here you go Kaida," Mother said holding out a small box to you. Her brown hair was let loose and her smile was wide.

"Oooo, what is it what is it!" Kaida took the box and started to unwrap it. It was Kaida's birthday and she didn't get anything from anyone except a small cupcake from her father in his attempt for him to be nice. The green wrapping came off and she looked at the box then her mother.

"Go ahead, open it."

Well, it's an okay preview, but beleive me, its gets better. :D

Please Review! Thanx! XD


	3. Monkey in a Barrel

I do not own One Piece... Only my character!! :D

Sorry for not getting it out so quickly. Im doing a lot of stuff this summer and i don't have my precious laptop T.T cries Please review. Im actually having trouble with this story a bit, I somehow am stuck at a part. So if you want to give me ideas, you can. Or i will amazingly come up with ones, though it may be a while XD Please Please Review if you like this story! Flames are okay also...now... ON TO THE STORY! :D

Poisoned Love Chapter 3

"You filthy-" Rin slapped Kaida across the face with a cold hand, causing her to shut up. Kaida looked at her as coldly as she could as she did with her father, but Rin only smiled.

"Odjo-san, Kaida is being mean to me," Said Rin to father.

"Don't worry Rin, she will be all taken care of soon enough," he said to her. Kaida thought of what he said for a second before taking it in.

"What do you mean I'll be taken care of?" she looked at him strangely.

"Since you don't belong in this family and since everyone knows about you being your mother's daughter, I can't have you go around the neighborhood telling everyone what's here; also, we don't want you here," Kaida grimaced.

"We decided to sell you,"

"What?!" Kaida was shocked and outraged at the same time.

"Sell me!?"

"Yes, I've already chosen the buyer, and once he gets you he can do whatever he wants with you and your filth."

"But…But, can't I just get adopted or something?!"

"NO! If you did, the people would not think that I am a good father. So, instead, you're going to a hospital for the sick,"

"Sick?! I'm not mental father! Everyone here knows that!"

"No, they've barely even spoken to you and now if you do, you're just mental if you aren't already enough," said Rin standing behind father. Kaida tried to get up but her father just used his foot again to push her back down again.

"Stay in here until he come here, it'll only a few hours, so we'll be back here later." Her father left the cell. Kaida glared at her sister while she just smiled at her.

"You know, mother didn't deserve to be in this family, I think dad did the right thing,"

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" she yelled trying to stand up but her knees were too weak.

"Haha, don't even try," Rin walked out slowly, closed the bars, then went to the upper levels where it wasn't dark and musty as it was down here. Kaida sat there silently, thinking of what to do next when she remembered something and looked to her hand.

_It's missing…Where did it go?_

She realized the familiar tingle of the bracelet her mother gave her wasn't there and she looked at her ankle to see if it was there also, but it wasn't

"Where did it go?" Kaida started to panic as she looked around her cell. She wished there was more light, though there wasn't any.

"No…no…" Kaida couldn't find it. The bracelet was the only thing left from her mother.

_Did father take it off? No, he came when I was awake and he wouldn't have come when I was unconscious._

She thought for a moment more and then it came to her.

"It must have come off when I was taken." Kaida bit her lip, cursing herself to hold it tighter next time.

"I hope it is still there…" she remembered the time when her mother gave her that necklace.

_Flashback (7 years old)_

"Here you go Kaida," Mother said holding out a small box to you. Her brown hair was let loose and her smile was wide.

"Oooo, what is it what is it!" you took the box and started to unwrap it. It was your birthday and you didn't get anything from anyone except a small cupcake from father in his attempt for him to be nice. The green wrapping came off and you looked at the box then your mother.

"Go ahead, open it."

You opened the box, and there was a silver chain, and as you took it out a small dragon came and you marveled at its green eye.

"It's so pretty" you said twirling around in your fingers. Your mother took it from you and held it up.

"It's to represent freedom for you. Dragons rule the skies, they are powerful, and never back down. Just like you. You are as powerful as a dragon, you will be free always," she took the bracelet and put it around your hand.

"This can go as an anklet or a bracelet, so you can use it both ways" you smiled and so did your mother. Mother was a beautiful and free caring woman, that's why you loved her so much. Her green eyes and brown auburn hair glittered in the sun, it made you so happy.

(10 years old)

Then a day came of where the rain was like icicles against the window.

"Mama! MAMA!" you were scared and yelling out your mother's name. Wondering where she was.

You went outside to the garden and heard some yelling.

"MAMA!" you yelled running towards the yell. The rain made your hair stick to your face, though you could see the tears through the rain. Suddenly, arms came from behind you. You kicked and tired to scream but the hold on you was tight. "Kaida," came a soft yet hurriedly voice. You stopped realizing who it was.

"Mama?" you turned around and looked at her before embracing her in a hug.

"I thought daddy took you away,"

"Shhhshhhshhh… it's okay. I want you to know something though." She took you off of her and looked straight at you.

"I want you to know I love you with everything. I won't come back here ever,"

"But mama,"

"Shhh, wait. I won't be able to come back. But no matter what happens to you, I want you to know that you are always free to do what you want, follow your dreams and never let them go just because someone says so. You will always be free, like a dragon, Kaida," she caressed your face as some more tears came down your cheeks.

"Mama…" Some yells were heard behind you.

"I love you Kaida," she said pulling you into a hug. "Don't ever forget what I told you." She kissed you on the top of your head and stood up crouched. She put a hood over her head and started running.

"Mama…" you said. She was leaving you, but…to be strong was…just too much. You didn't want her to leave. She was the only nice person to you in the entire family. Father only liked Rin, and Rin despised you.

(No…no…) You were on your knees and covered your face in your hands while you cried.

"MAMA!!" you yelled hoping it would somehow bring her back.

"There you are…" came a cold voice. You looked up to see it was your father looking down on you.

"Come on now, filth like you shouldn't be out here in the open." He smiled as some men behind you picked you up. You tried to struggle, but your small body wasn't strong enough yet. The two men carried you to a prison in the lowest level of the house where they threw you in and left you in the darkness.

"No! Wait!" but before you could say anything, the two men left and closed the door.

Later, it wasn't until you overheard a conversation among your father and one of the men, that your mother had been killed.

"Mother…" you cried for the days coming, no food was given to you, and once a week, father would give you stew and an apple for the entire week. You hated father for what he'd done to mother. All she was trying to do was help everyone, but father took it the wrong way and…

It wasn't until 3 weeks that you found an opening when the guards gave you food and ran out of the mansion. You got out there and explored, staying out there and eating food people would give you. Inari, the bar owner, was the kindest sometimes because he didn't like father's company either. After a week they caught you but you still escaped the prison again and again, trying to get some knowledge from the outside. Though he caught you over and over again, until now…he was going to sell you

_Flashback Over_

Kaida sat in the darkness, the tears dropping to the floor like silent rain drops as they fell down her cheeks.

_I got to get out of here, the next guy that comes, run!_

As you thought this, a door opened from the top of the stairs letting light through. A shadow started to come down and Kaida knew it was a man who was going to take her to her buyer. The man came up to her door, his expression serious yet meaningless. He put the key into the hole and opened it. As soon as it opened, Kaida bolted out of the door with speed that she couldn't recognize.

_Huh? When could I run this fast?_

It was like you were running on top of air, but then she realized that she shouldn't care, and just run.

"HEY!" yelled the man as Kaida neared the top of the stairs. The light hit her blindly as she ran through, but she knew the way around the house. Suddenly, a hand hit her in the gut, causing Kaida to stop and fall back. The arm was large and thick, she fell to her knees at the impact, soon she felt the hand wrap around her collar, bringing her to her feet.

"So this is the little brat I'm getting?" said a gruffy voice. The voice sounded familiar and she squinted her eyes and then opened them wide.

_Shit_

It was the guy from the bar of whom she ate the fruit.

"I have something to even out with you little girl," he said coming close to her face. Kaida just spat on him and he moved his face away in horror, wiping the spit off.

"You're gonna pay for that bitch," he said as he tossed her to the ground hard. Kaida's hands were still tied behind her back but as she tried to get up, hands came behind her holding her down.

"Let go of me, bastards!" Kaida yelled but got no avail. She looked up to see the face of her mischievous father looking at the pirate who was about to buy her.

"Take her, she's your from now on," he said handing money over to the pirate.

"Hehehe, my pleasure." He glanced at her, giving her a hard look. "She needs to know a lesson on my ship," he said smirking.

"Go to hell, bastard," she said back to him.

"That's enough, take her and leave, gag her before she makes more ruckus," said Kaida's father waving her off. And before Kaida knew it cloth wrapped around her mouth, preventing her from talking. The pirate picked her up and another had brought a barrel.

"Put 'er in there for now," he said putting Kaida in the barrel and then closing it. Once again, she were in the darkness, but she didn't give up.

_Don't give up, don't give up! _

Kaida tried to kick, or even head butt out, but then the barrel shook violently.

"Don't be makin' any problems for me k?" he said as she felt the barrel being picked up. The barrel made her dizzy and she didn't do anything. Soon she felt herself leaving her house and her father laughing behind her as the pirates took her away.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

"Luffy, help me bring the food back to the ship!" said Sanji giving a bag to Luffy.

"Meh…but can't we eat it now? We don't have to walk all the way back."

"Just do it! I still have to make Robin-chwann and Nami-swann their dinner and they don't like raw meat!" he yelled. Robin chuckled a little behind him as they all started walking back to the ship. Robin, Nami, Ussop, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper were all walking back to the ship, where Franky was guarding. It was getting dark as the sun was setting over the ocean; the sky casting purple, pink, orange and yellow over it.

"What a beautiful sunset," said Robin looking thoughtfully at the sun while walking. Zoro looked at her then at the sunset, as well as everyone else.

"Ah," they stood there for a moment watching the sun go down when they heard loud laughing in front of them, which brought them back to the future and they started to walk. As they walked down the hill to the shore, the crew saw some men walking in front of them, one larger than the rest and holding a large barrel on his shoulder. The men around him were laughing and snickering evilly; occasionally the man would shake the barrel, and talk to it.

"Shut the hell up!" he would yell and then shake it, before walking to him. Luffy, being curious about it, jogged up to the large man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oi, what's in that barrel," he grinned widely. But when the man turned around, Luffy recognized him immediately.

"Nothin' so don't ask," said the man laughing and then walking away.

"Luffy, isn't that the man who was in the bar?" said Robin. Sanji looked at him with disgust.

"Oi, we have something to deal with!" yelled Sanji to the man. The man stopped and looked back.

"Eh?" the man looked at them for a moment before his eyes widened a bit, but then a small smile formed on his lips.

"O yea, you're those bastards who think you can beat me up," stated the man. He turned around and put the barrel to the ground.

"Well, back for another fight?" he said smirking.

"For hell I am!" said Sanji stepping towards him. Robin watched as they came two inches from each other and staring each other in the face when she noticed something.

"Pirate-san is there anything in that barrel?" she asked. Everyone stopped and looked over to the barrel which was slightly moving. The man grunted and went over to it.

"No, just some animal," he said kicking it. "Shut the hell up, or I'm gonna beat you up bad," he said. Chopper listened intently.

"I don't think there's an animal inside there." He said. Some straining voice started to come out of it but no words and the man kicked it again.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled kicking the barrel again but then a louder voice came from inside it, and you could tell it was more human than animal.

"Oi, what the hell is in there," said Zoro curious yet dangerously. Sanji looked at the man disgustingly while Luffy looked at the barrel. Something was pulling him towards the barrel, as if he knew what was going to be inside it, but what? Luffy was getting angrier by the second that the man was hitting it with his leg when Sanji finally went over to the man and kicked him to the side.

"Whoa!" the man flew to the side, though not to far away and was slowly getting up as Sanji was about to open the barrel.

"Stop him!" yelled the pirate to his men around Sanji. They started to get some swords out and go towards him but Zoro suddenly came and took two of them out while Luffy did with one other man, Sanji with one, and Ussop with the third. The men were all down with the exception on the pirate who was standing up and facing Sanji from the other side. But before he could move, Zoro was already there, with his sword right in front of his face.

"You better not," he said dangerously. The man just looked at him annoyed but stopped. A couple of hands sprouted around the top of the barrel and started to open it, it took a couple of seconds, but everyone waited patiently as Robin twisted and then finally open the top. Sanji and Luffy looked inside it, only to get even angrier by the second.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Kaida looked up as light had suddenly hit her.

_What happened?_

The guy kicked the barrel a lot, causing her to get dizzier, but knew that something had happened with the involvement of other people. The light wasn't that hard, as she could tell, it was becoming night, but then two heads poked from the top. One man with blonde hair and a smoke, while the other had a scar under his left eye and a straw hat on top.

_Didn't I meet these guys at the bar earlier today?_

She tried to say something, but then their faces turned angry and murderous.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Sorry again...the line thingy isn't working and its...yea just now. SO PLEASE REVIEW! ARIGATOU TO ALL THOSE WHO DID. I WILL MENTION THEM IN THE NEXT ONE!

REVIEW! :D


	4. Evil Fruits

I do Not Own One Piece, Only Kaida! :D

I'm really happy for the reviews! Please and Thanks for the reviews! A message for those that have at the end of this chapter (between 1-3 XD)! Thanks! Now…ON TO READING! :P

Evil fruits that look like the devil

Luffy was seriously mad now,

_What the hell did that bastard do to her?_ The girl tried to stand up, but she couldn't in such a small place, so Sanji reached down on one side and Luffy to the other each helping pick her up and take her out of the barrel. The rest of the crew gasped slightly as they saw the mangled girl get taken out of the barrel.

"What happened…" whispered Ussop. The girl seemed a little limp at first, but then was able to move again. Sanji untied the gag around her mouth as Luffy held her.

"Are you okay miss?" said Sanji as he took it off and looked into the girls eyes.

"Uh...Uhhh…yea," it was as if she couldn't find her voice, but then suddenly remembered it.

"I'm-I'm good," she tried to stand up again, but fell back into Luffy. Chopper came over and looked at her legs.

"You shouldn't be able to move, since your legs were cramped in there, it would leave the muscles stressed in that position for a while, so let them rest, but there seems to be some other bruises too…"

"No, I'm okay," the girl came off of Luffy and stood. It seemed as if she as pressing all her weight to one leg and was crouching down a little.

"Bastard..." Luffy heard her mutter.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

The blonde haired man un-did the gag around her mouth and then looked at her.

"Are you okay miss?"

Kaida nodded, "Uh…Uhhh…yea," she replied a little shaky from having the gag around her mouth for a while and trying to scream through it. "I'm-I'm good," Kaida tried to stand up on her two legs, but somehow they seemed unstable and she fell back. The boy with the straw hat caught her, his arms holding her securely, his chest rising and falling against her back.

_Wait…what?_ Suddenly, a small deer came trotting over to her.

"You shouldn't be able to move, since your legs were cramped in there, it would leave the muscles stressed in that position, so let them rest, but there seems to be some other bruises too…" he was fingering and poking the bruises that her father from just before had left her, but then that brought her back to where she was.

"No, I'm okay," Kaida finally found some strength in her legs and stood up. She leaned to one side a little, taking off the weight on one leg to the other, but that wasn't on her mind either.

"Bastard..." she remembered of when the pirate hit her right through the wall in the bar, her father selling her to him, her father beating her, and then this dammed pirate didn't care one damn bit.

"You filthy bastard!" Suddenly, Kaida felt herself being overwhelmed by power she yelled in fury as yellow, red and orange came out of her and sprouted into the air above her. It was as if she had lost herself and was in a totally different world. She slowly started walking towards the pirate, not noticing the other seven pairs of eyes watching she as she was engulfed by the red, orange, and yellow. The man with the sword moved away, and Kaida didn't think of wasting an attack on him. She now stood over the pirate,

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO SELL YOURSELF TO THE DEVIL?!" she said scarily; suddenly the colors sprang like daggers and went through him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed but she couldn't hear him. The orange color had also now started to make way around his neck and pull him into the air.

"I hope you perish under your guilt," Kaida said as she threw him harshly to the side where he crashed through several crates before stopping. Kaida looked at him through her eyes and watched him not move for a second before she felt the power drown out of her.

_Huh…what?_ Kaida looked around; the seven people were looking at her with wide eyes.

_What Happened?_ Though, instead of saying it and getting an answer, she got extremely tired and everything blurred, before turning black again.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Everyone watched as the girl suddenly got up and started to walk towards the man that Zoro was in front of. Red, orange, and yellow colors jumped from her and seemed to be going towards the man. Finally, she was in front of him and Zoro had moved away just in time when the colors darted out, and pierced through him.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO SELL YOURSELF TO THE DEVIL?!" said the girl

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all he could respond with though.

Luffy watched as the girl seemed to be out of control. He didn't know what to do, stand there? Watch? Help her? It was all confusing for him, and the colors were making designs in the air though swirling like daggers.

_What does she mean sell yourself to the devil?_ Though Nami and Robin.

"I hope you perish under your guilt" everyone heard the girl say as she threw him harshly to the side and when the dust cleared, he laid their motionless.

Everyone then turned back to the girl who was still looking at the motionless body. But then, Luffy watched as her eyes were turning back to the normal green color they were before and her face more serene. She seemed tired and confused as everybody was looking at her. Luffy slowly started to come up to her, but then her eyes slowly closed and she started falling to the ground.

"Oi…" Luffy caught her before she hit the ground.

"Luffy…"Nami and the crew rushed over to where Luffy was holding her and looked into her face.

"Chopper, will she be alright?" asked Luffy. Chopper took her hand and felt her pulse.

"Yea, she'll be just fine, she's just exhausted. When we bring her to the ship, she should get some rest," Luffy nodded and started to walk back to the ship as did everyone else.

"Why is she beaten up?" asked Nami looking at the girl sadly. Luffy noticed before, but now, he noticed that there were many more bruises and scratches on her.

"Did that asshole beat her?" Sanji was getting angrier by the second as he looked over her.

"He might've, but some of them look older, then just given today," said Chopper looking as he was walking. Finally the crew reached the ship where Franky asked what had happened, Nami giving him a brief overview while the girl was taken to Chopper's room and laid down on the bed. Chopper started to treat her wounds as Luffy watched.

"I think she'll be alright, I just need to cover up some wounds before it turns into an infection," Chopper got some bandages out and covered a bit of her ankles, and arms. Finally he was done and turned around.

"Ah, oh Luffy, your still here," he said. Somehow, it seemed weird that he was still in the room instead of out on the deck having fun with everyone.

"Uhhh…yea," said Luffy, though he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Chopper was a bit confused but let it slide off.

"Just try not to wake her, and let her rest Luffy, okay?" Luffy only nodded as Chopper left the room. Luffy slowly started to make his way to the girl and kneeled down to level with her on the bed. For some odd reason, he felt different around her.

_What am I feeling?_ It was like relief has met sadness, happiness, and grief, all mixed with butterflies. The girls face was so serene and beautiful, thought Luffy, but he had no idea what to do. He remembered at the bar what had happened, and him yelling about some fruit, and then her having powers

_Hmmm_ he thought of something but then let it loose as he started to feel sleepy. He took a look at the girl again, wondering what she was feeling before he suddenly fell asleep, with his head on the bed next to her.

VvVvVvVvVvVv

Kaida woke up, feeling like she was hit hard in the head.

"Ugh…" she put her hand on her head and pushed on it, but it didn't help. She was coming to her senses as she noticed everything around her. She was on a comfy bed with a blanket over her, some bandages covered her, and she was in a room that she didn't recognize.

"When the hell," Kaida slowly started to sit up, but then felt something next to her waist.

"Huh?" she then noticed that there was the same boy who was at the bar, but now sleeping half on the bed and the rest on the floor.

"When did he get here?" Kaida looked at him strangely as he was sleeping. His face had a small smile on it; she also smiled, seemingly having his smile making her happy. She brought her hand to his face, wondering if she could poke him awake, but she didn't want to disturb that of his smile either.

"Meh, what should I do?" her hand was right over his head when someone far off called,

"DINNER IS READY!" The boy's eyes suddenly shot open and his hand flew up, making the blanket cover her and fall back.

"FOOD!!" he yelled as he rushed out of the room.

"Umghughsbursh…" Kaida were mumbling random stuff trying to untangle herself out of the blanket; and when she did, she saw a little reindeer come into the room.

"Oh, your awake, sorry about our captain…he's a bit obsessed about food," said the reindeer as he came up to her and checked her pulse. Then, it suddenly hit her.

"You can talk?! Reindeers can't talk!"

"I can talk! And I'm n-wait, yea, I am a reindeer! I ate the hito-hito fruit, so I can talk like you," he said looking into your wondering face.

"Ooooo cool, wait…fruit? What do you mean? Fruits don't give you powers…" Kaida looked at the reindeer strangely again, but he looked at her like she was stupid.

"What the hell do you mean? You've never heard of the devil fruit?! Didn't YOU eat a devil fruit?"

"What the hell is a devil fruit? An evil fruit that looks like the devil?" Kaida had no idea what was going on. Come on, She's been living in hell for the past 17 years and only been out once or twice, she knew about math, science, and geography, from the books that the men thrown at her while she was in the cell. And she only knew about some pirates because she's only been out about 2 times over a maximum of 3 days. The reindeer sighed,

"We'll tell you about it later. You must be hungry, Sanji just made dinner, so you want to eat?" he asked. It wasn't until he said that that Kaida noticed how hungry she was and her stomach cramped in.

"YES!" she yelled and practically ran out of the room following where the smell of food came from.

_This way!_ She heard the reindeer's footsteps running behind her as she went up some stairs and slammed a door open. Inside, was a kitchen with a dining room and 7 people sitting around it. They all stopped eating and looked at her, except the straw hat boy who was stealing everyone else's food. Her mouth watered at the delicious looking food when a blonde chef came over to her and took her hand in his.

"Madame, your face is so beautiful and glorious, it lights up this entire room! Please, have a seat so everyone can enjoy this beautiful light," he kissed her hand and led her to the table which everyone had gone back to eating again. Kaida sat down next to a girl with orange hair who was talking to the black haired woman. She looked at the food.

"You can eat as much as you like," said the blonde haired man smiling at her while going to get some more food. She smiled widely and started to inhale all the food. It was so delicious and filling that she ate almost all of it! When she was done, the crew looked at her shocked, except for Luffy, who was scowering the table for any tid-bits of food.

"Hehe, sorry, I haven't eaten food for a while," she said scratching the back of her head.

"Ehhh? Wait, what do you mean you haven't eaten food for a while…?" asked Robin. Everyone looked at her strangely and she felt uneasy there.

"Umm well…it's a long story that I'd rather not get into," she told the crew. They looked at her weirdly as she thought of all the horrendous things her father did, she winced.

"Are you okay?" asked the orange haired woman.

"Ah…yea, I'm good," she said exhaling everything away.

"By the way, this food was amazing!" The blonde looked ecstatic.

"Thank you! I am getting such praise from an angel as you!" he said as he spun around.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, my name is Kaida," Kaida smiled as she looked around.

"I'm Nami," said the orange haired woman.

"I'm Robin," said the black haired woman.

"I'm Captain Usopp!" said the long nosed one.

"You're not the captain!"

"I'm Chopper," said the reindeer smiling.

"My, name's Franky," said the blue haired one.

"I am Zoro," said the green haired one.

"I am Sanji, though, if you want you can call me prince," said the blonde.

"Shut up ero-cook." Sanji and Zoro gave each other a glare.

"And I'm Luffy! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" Luffy said proudly. Kaida looked at him wondering what he meant but laid it off. Suddenly, a hand came from under all the plates and brought them to one side of the table, Kaida jumped away from the table.

"Where did those come from?!" she freaked. Again, everyone gave her a curious looked but then smiled.

"It's my power, I ate the hana-hana fruit," said Robin

* * *

Unknown D Flamerose: Thanks! Well, here is my latest chapter, tell me what you think, :D

HappyGirl282: HEY STRAW HAT! I like the new name also :D, I haven't been on in a while so yea. Haha, I liked how you felt dizzy there, don't worry, I felt it a bit myself. Tell me what you think! :

Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitachiinx3: Thanks for reviewing! I'm a huge fan of your writing also! XD I'll update soon! Tell me what you think also! Thanx :D

Gnomjovel:Thanx! I love that word…pwns XD Updating soon, thanx for the review though!

LuffyxRuby: arigatou :D

Thanx for reviewing! I'll try and update soon! So keep reviewing also, wow, a lot of that word…review sigh I just came back from this camp so its good, and it was pretty fun also on the last night because a couple of idiots decided to pull the alarm at 2:30 am and we had to stay out for 2.5 hours. Though, It was fun, except when they got caught XD. Anyways…again, I'll try and update soon! Review! Arigatou! :D


	5. Sleeping on Soft Ground

Mean disclaimer: I do Not Own One Piece, Except Kaida and some of the random other characters I put in there…

Okay…ready?

No…

You know what just read the damn thing -.-

Sleeping on Soft Ground

Kaida looked at Robin weirdly as she said that.

"Hana-hana…what's that?" she asked curiously. Kaida looked at Robin a bit strangely but then Robin remembered Chopper telling about how Kaida didn't know about the devil fruits.

"Okay, do you remember how earlier today you felt power suddenly come out of you and it attacked the man before?" asked Robin. Kaida thought for a while before nodding her head.

"Yea,"

"Well, that's a power, and in our world-yours too- we get them from eating a devil fruit." Robin paused for a moment to let it sink in a little.

"The devil fruit is rare and hard to find on the seas, the powers are very wide ranged and can go from anything like being rubber to producing darkness. Do you remember eating a fruit?" asked Nami. Kaida again thought back through out the week and then remembered something.

"Yea! I was at a bar and the man had a chest, so in that chest was a fruit and I wanted to get back at him for spilling my drink, I ate it, though it was pretty disgusting…" she said. Luffy gave her a weird look.

"Whoa…what does that remind me of!" he said annoyed.

"Anyway…the devil fruit has negative effects and positive effects. It will make you extremely powerful, but if you fall into the sea, you will not be able to swim and become a hammer," said Sanji.

"Hmmmm," Kaida slowly nodded taking this all in. "It seems to fake to be real…"

"But it isn't, and you felt it to ne?" said Nami. Kaida nodded,

"But if I ate the devil fruit, what's my power?"

"Do you remember what shapes were on the fruit of the color of it?" asked Robin.

"Ummmmm……………" Kaida looked like she was thinking really hard.

"All I can say was that the designs were all over the place, but it looked interesting, though I can't remember the colors…"

"You can usually tell what kind of devil fruit it is by the way the swirls are going, right for paramecia, left for zoan, and scattered for logia." Said Robin

"Ahhh…Robin is so smart about devil fruits!" said Sanji leaning on his hands with hearts coming out of his eyes.

"Hmmmm, all I can remember is colors coming out of her, red, orange, and yellow…does that mean anything?" asked Usopp.

"Those colors usually associate with fire, but we already know that Ace ate the mera mera fruit. So that can't be hers…I guess we have to wait until you show your powers again," sighed Nami.

"Ahhh… okay, well, Zoro you watch the crows nest, I'm going to sleep" Luffy yawned widely. He got up and put his dish away.

"Yea, I should be going to sleep also, Kaida-san do you have anyplace to sleep?" said Robin, Kaida shook her head.

"Okay, you can use my room, come," Kaida got up, happy that she got to sleep in a room tonight. Robin led her down a hallway and through a door to a room with a twin on one side and a couch on the other. Robin went to the bed as Kaida went to the couch. As soon as she sat down, hands sprouted front the couch and gave her a blanket. Kaida was at first surprised by this, but then remembered about the devil fruits.

"Oh, thank-you," she said quietly before laying down. But instead of sleeping, Robin talked to her.

"Kaida-san, what is it about your past that you do not like?" asked Robin curiously. Kaida turned around so she was now facing Robin. She sighed wondering what Robin had thought of to get her into this conversation and either to tell her or not.

"I…I…it's really hard to talk about," Kaida said getting up with her back rested against the couch.

"It's okay, you can go as much as you like, it's better to get all the feelings out anyways," Robin said with a gesture of her hand.

"………Okay, but please, don't…remind…" Robin simply just nodded as Kaida began her story. She told her about her miseries her father had given her, the little food, the little education, the little amount to see outside, no friends and all loneliness. Robin's eyes showed some sadness as Kaida told her about the beatings she had gotten from him, but she never to specific. As soon as she was done, Kaida was tired, but somehow couldn't sleep with all the memories racing through her mind.

"Kaida…" stated Robin in sympathy.

"It's okay, I dealt with it so much, I became used to it, hehe," Kaida tried to put on a smile but, it didn't help much.

"I'm gonna go outside for a bit, if that's okay," said Kaida as she went towards the door.

"Sure, that's fine, take your time." Said Robin as she got into her bed and turned out the lights. Kaida softly closed the door behind her, not wanting to hit it hard to make a loud sound.

Kaida breathed in the ocean sent as she walked around the deck. The night seemed so calm and serene. She wondered what Robin thought of her now, that she told her basically her life story.

"I hope they don't treat me worse," Kaida mumbled to herself, even though Robin seemed sympathetic, some people start out that way, and then actually start treating her the same as everyone else does, thinking that she can do whatever they said. But Robin seemed okay to tell, right? Yea, she's defiantly trust worthy.

The silence was wonderful, yet scary to Kaida, she wanted to hear the ocean more. A spot on the ship caught her attention. There was a lion on the front of the ship,

"Looks comfortable," Kaida said as she walked towards it. She went atop it and sat down. It was as if it was made for a seat. She smiled to herself, letting her feet dangle off the head and over the ocean. The breeze caught her hair, pushing it behind her and again she inhaled.

"Oi, you," said a voice behind her. Kaida looked behind and then up, from where the deep voice came from.

"Are you okay?" asked Zoro. She nodded and then he went back into the room up there. She remembered that Zoro was the guard for the night, apparently that's what the crows nest was for. She sighed as it got darker and darker and she felt more at ease. Somehow, the night always seemed easier for her because in the daylight, everything could be seen, and the memories of her father usually occurred in the daylight, even if it was in a cell. Finally, she decided to sleep there because she was used the ground not to be too soft, though it seemed softer than no other, and Kaida slept peacefully on the lions head.

Morning

"But…but she's on my seat!" whined Luffy.

_Huh…?_

Kaida was slowly coming awake, hearing someone yelling in the background.

"Dammit Luffy! Let her sleep! You'll get your seat later!" She could hear the cook, or Sanji's, voice yelling at Luffy. Her eyes then opened and adjusted to the daylight, as she slowly got up.

"Kaida-chan!" said Sanji happily with his arms wide.

"Kaida…your sitting in my seat," said Luffy with a pout.

"Huh? O, this? Oh, Sorry!" she got off it and Luffy happily regained in his seat.

"Hehehehehe," he laughed.

"Would you like some breakfast?" asked Sanji bowing.

"Uhhh, sure!" she said suddenly feeling hungry.

_Wow, I felt hungry? I usually don't_

But then she realized that since she had her first full meal last night, that her body had already digested and wanted more. She happily bounded over to the kitchen where Nami and Robin were eating. Kaida sat with them and ate three pancakes, a waffle and had two cups of milk.

"Umm, thank you Sanji!" Kaida said getting up.

"You're welcome Kaida-chwann!" he said making some more food. She went out to the deck and looked around when something hit her, but before she could say anything, Nami came out.

"It looks like today is the last day we can stay on this island! So get anything you need for the journey ahead! And Kaida, it seems that you need a new pair of clothes," she said looking at her. She looked down at herself and realized that she was still in the rags that she had been wearing for half of her life!

"Uhhh, thanks but, you all have treated me so well, I don't want me to burden you anymore, I'll pay you back as soon as possible with…" Kaida tried to think of ways to pay back the crew.

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" asked Sanji who came out the door.

"Where would you go?" asked Robin following him out. She looked at her sternly, curiously, sadly at the same time, it was confusing.

"I...I'll you know, I'll find somewhere…" she mumbled the last part but unfortunately Franky had heard her.

"Somewhere? Where's that? The middle of the road?" he said lifting a box up.

"Hehe, you never know?" she said scratching the back of her head.

"What do you mean? You have no place to go?" said Ussop curiously.

"Really, I'm fine, I can find my way around and I'll pay you back. Please I don't want to bother you anymore," Kaida started to back towards the railing and was starting to go over it on the ladder.

"Thank you for caring about me," she said smiling. She went down, not realizing the looks everyone gave her when suddenly a hand circled around her waist bringing her back up.

"Whoa!" she said as she was thrusted in front of Luffy who was now on deck.

"If you have no where to go, join me and my Nakama!" he said proudly.

"Wha…what?!" Kaida had no idea what he was asking.

"You want me to join your crew, but I don't know anything and I-"

"It doesn't matter; you seem powerful with that power of yours and you have no home to go to," said Luffy with a smile on his face. Pure joy then overtook her face,

"Am I really allowed in?!" she said looking at everyone then back at Luffy, they all nodded happily.

"Oh, THANK YOU!" she yelled and hugged Luffy around the neck.

"Yey! We have a new Nakama!" yelled Luffy as he swung her around and everyone cheered.

"Okay…Everyone! We have to get ready! So get the preparations done and last minute outing are for now!" yelled Nami as she came towards her.

"Okay, come on, we need to get you some new clothing." She said happily.

"Okay!" she was happy now that she was actually accepted somewhere and wasn't being thrown around. Nami and Robin then took her out while the other guys stayed, besides Sanji and Usopp for some last minute food, and took care of the ship.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"A straw-hat boy, a green swordsman, a blonde man with a curly eye brow, a woman with orange hair and another with black, a tanuki, and a man with a long nose," said a pirate kneeling on one knee.

"And I thought you would be able to handle those pirates and make sure she was never seen again," spit out the father.

"I'm-I'm Sorry, I'll never-"

"There is not going to be a next time,"

"Huh? What Ma-" but the pirate was suddenly shot through the heart; he seemed to look down at himself once, before he fell to the ground…dead.

"Take him away," said the father as two men came and slid away the body.

"Syuui get her back and take her away from this island, making sure no one knows who or where she is," said the father. A figure then appeared in the darkness.

"Yes sir."

"No mistakes,"

"Yes sir."

"Go"

The figure then disappeared again.

"Father, is she going to be taken away?" asked Rin.

"Yes, and then you and I shall have a clean company once and for all," he said. Rin chuckled darkly as the darkness became darker… and darker…

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that I haven't been putting many chapters out. But Now I should be able to! I'm at mi house and am going to go out with mi friends and more, but still have tons of time for mi laptop! Tell me what you think of this chapter. I tried hard! Sorry if I made any mistakes!

Also, I might change my name, what happens if I do? I was thinking of something to do with Aiva and Dreams ….like idk, Dreamless-Aiva or AivaDreams, DreamsAiva? Lost-In-Dreams? Or something with Devil…myahahaha….yea I really have no idea, any ideas? Here are just some responses for the reviewers…

Jess Likes Biting: haha, I like your name. Thanx for the review! Keep reviewing also and ill try and get them out sooner!

Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitachiinx3: haha, I know, that would be freaky XD

HappyGirl282: It's true, she is like a little kid in a in a new world. Not really knowing anything. But at least she's joining the crew! The next chapter will be a bit more intense.

Keep reviewing People! You'll get free cookies that magically appear next to you right after you review if you do! XD


	6. Shot through the Heart

Ello there! Yea, im a slow updater...its to try and keep you in suspense...but i kinda get bore with that. So let me just actually tell you all about something. In the story that is saved to my computer, i have eight chapters, though, belive me..there will be a lot more XD. The ones saved just need editing on mi comp. So yea...there you have it! Without keeping you for more, READ OR DIE! :D

Disclaimer: Damn...i don't own this, o well :

Shot through the Heart

Kaida was happy, and she hasn't felt like this for a long, long time.

"Ahhh," she sighed as sje walked through the familiar streets, though it was all blurry in her mind at the same time. As though a store she just saw…she has never noticed before.

"Oooo…this store looks good," said Nami looking through the store window. She grabbed Kaida by the hand and dragged her in as Robin smiled pleasantly and followed. Nami went in and chose stuff for everyone, including Robin. Kaida wasn't that familiar with clothes, and was okay with Nami choosing them for her. She pushed her into a little room that was the dressing room. Kaida tried on the clothes Nami gave her, not really liking the skirt, though the loose tied Capri's around her waist made her feel light and the green tank top was also comfortable. Robin and Nami both liked it so they had she change into it immediately so that she can walk with the new clothes instead of those "rags". Soon, the day was almost done and the three of them were walking back when you remembered something.

"Hey, have you guys seem a bracelet with a dragon on it by any chance?" she asked looking at them and feeling her wrist as the same time to make sure it wasn't there. They seemed to think for a while before shaking their heads.

"No, sorry. Was it important to you?" Robin asked.

"Well, yea. Can I look really quickly at the shops and meet you guys at the ship?" she asked.

"Sure! Just don't be too late!" said Nami as she started to walk off Robin not far behind her. Kaida looked at the ground as she started to trail herself back the way she came. Kaida went through the stores asking them if they've seen a bracelet with a small green dragon on it, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

_Where did it go?_

She wondered where it could've come off, walking with her face to the ground when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" she was about to look behind her but instead got a mouthful of hand that hit her right into the hard brick wall behind her.

_Huh?_

Kaida looked up wearily at the person who had just punched her, not recognizing the face.

"Who...who are you?" she asked getting up and wiping the side of your mouth where she had bit her lip hard and some blood had come out. She wanted to go right or left…but then she noticed that she was in an alleyway and the only was out was blocked.

"Heh, why would you need to know me, when after this, it won't matter?" he said. She couldn't see his face completely, but she could see his devilish smile as he brought a gun up.

"Whoa wa-" but before you could say anything BAM…the bullet hit you right in the shoulder.

"Ahhh…Ahhh,"

_PAIN!_

That's what had come to her immediately as the bullet went through.

_Why the hell did he shoot me? Father? _

"You're probably guessing your father right?" he said re-loading the gun and then pointing at her again. "Heh, you're right," he said smirking.

_Why the hell does father…_

But she couldn't take it anymore, the suffering, the regret, the guilt that was put on her over the years leaked out of her as soon as the man pulled the trigger on the gun. It seemed to revolve slowly as she brought a green color in front of her, making a shield and blocking the bullet. As the bullet hit, it scrunched up and fell to the ground, slowly. Kaida began to rise as the green started to flourish around her, still creating the shield as the man tried another shot, but it just did the same thing.

"If you like shooting so much, why don't you try it yourself?" she asked him as she got closer.

"No-no thanks."

"Oh, it's not a question," Kaida said pissed. Out of the green shield came a small blue spear, but it was very short. The man now tried to run out of the alley and into the street, where most people would be able to see him. But before he did, Kaida launched her mini blue spear, hitting him in the back of his leg and making him yell in agony. He stopped, panting and pulled out the spear, somehow shattering it in his hands and he limply ran away. Kaida felt power from her suddenly fade away as he neared the end of the alley way.

"Ah…uh…" but instead of trying to move forward, she fell to her knees," The man turned back; hearing her sudden fall and thinking it was his chance. But before he could get his gun out, a hand came and punched him out of the alley way.

_Huh?_

Sight became blurry again as the Pain rushed back and she clutched her bleeding shoulder.

_Ahhh… _

Someone's shadow started to appear at the end of the alleyway, getting bigger and bigger until the person saw her.

"Kaida!" Luffy said as he ran over to you. He looked at the hand that was clutching her shoulder and saw that blood was seeping through it. Luffy brought his hand up and gently took her hand off to see what happened, only to see more blood and a hole in your shoulder. His face then became Marjorly pissed, but Kaida didn't see after since she blacked out and fell, his arms still around her.

VvVvVvVv

Luffy looked at Kaida as her eyes closed.

_What…What's happening? _

He began to shake at the thought of her dying in his arms, her own blood staining his hand. No, he can't have one of his own Nakama stain his hands! Luffy got up and started to run out. The first thing on his mind was to save Kaida, and that was getting her to Chopper to heal her.

"Stop right there!" Yelled someone at the opening of the alley way, but Luffy just kicked both the men out of the way as he rushed past them, going towards where he thought the ship was.

_Hurry hurry!_

"There she is! Get her before she goes!" yelled someone behind him, but he didn't even bother to look. Luffy ran with all his speed, causing people to jump to the side rather than get run over by him.

"Rahhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yelled Luffy with rage as the men still ran after him. He was pissed beyond belief that Kaida had been shot and he wasn't able to beat up the guy. All he knew now is to get Kaida to Chopper before she got worse. Finally the ship came in sight and Nami looked at him.

VvVvVvVv

_What the hell…_ thought Nami. She watched as she saw Luffy come over the hill with a bunch of men coming with him. It wasn't unusual to see, but there was something in his hands that seemed to bother her.

_Is that…Kaida?!_

"Mina! Get the ship moving! We have to go! Zoro, Sanji! Get the sails down! Franky, get the ship moving! Chopper, wait for Luffy! Ussop, help Franky!" Nami roared as everyone looked at her weirdly before seeing Luffy and then rushing to what they were told.

"NAMI! Is the log pose set?" yelled Sanji from the top of the sails.

"AH! It just set a moment ago, so we can go! Hurry!"

"What's Luffy…?" Chopper looked over the railing to get a closer look at Luffy and what he was carrying. It was a girl…Kaida…and she was bleeding? Chopper looked in disbelief at what he saw but then started to cry a bit.

"What happened to Kaida!" he said pulling at his hat as the ship was moving away from the shore.

"Gomu Gomu No…." everyone heard as Luffy stretched his arm forwards onto the railing and was about to shoot to the ship.

"ROCKETT!" he yelled as he shot himself forward with Kaida, his face enraged. Luffy blocked Kaida from getting the blow by putting himself in the one getting hit with the ship. Everyone rushed to him as he held onto Kaida.

"Chopper!" he yelled looking at him wildly. Chopper turned into heavy point and went over to Luffy, reaching for Kaida.

"She needs to go to the infirmary right away!" he said taking her and running with her. Luffy watched as he left and called Robin to help him out. Robin got up, closing her book and placing it on the table before going after Chopper. The crew was in a daze at what had just happened when Sanji suddenly pushed Luffy into the wall holding him there.

"What the hell did you do to Kaida!" he yelled enraged.

"I didn't do anything! She was in an alley when I found her bleeding!"

"If you ran faster she wouldn't have been bleeding as much!"

"I know! I ran as fast as I could, and being chased by those guys it was hard for us not to get hurt more!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE IMMUNE TO BULLETS REMEMBER!"

"Shut up!" yelled Nami pulling the two apart. The two still stood across from each other, though not hating anymore and Sanji lighting a smoke.

"It was no one's fault here; Luffy said he just saw her in an alley bleeding. What exactly did you see? And what had happened?" asked Nami curiously. The rest of the crew looked at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"I was walking down the street and going back to sunny when I heard some yelling in an alley. Since I was passing it I looked in and saw a man running and a girl who had a green color coming from her, and what looked like a blue spear going towards the man running. It hit the man in the back of his leg... Then she fell to the ground and that's when I helped her…realizing it was Kaida"

* * *

So what do you think, Kaida got shot! And then showed some more of her powers! Thanx for reviewing also! I see a lot of people also favoriting and alerting, and thats good, but review too!! :D

Thanx! :D

Rwar...


	7. Powers Design

Here is the next chapter! Powers Designed! ...not a very good chapter titile, but I did try, meh  
I will get the eighth chapter out asap! Now...onto reading, but before that, the disclaimer XD

Disclaimer: surely you know what it is yes? 'sigh' o well, I'll just say it again…

I do not own One Piece people! (sorry XD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crew looked at Luffy for a while, wondering what he was going to say next.

"So, you saw a bit of her power? What was it like?" asked Nami. Robin, hearing this, leaned in a bit more, interested about what this girls new found power could be and to see if she could figure out.

"Well, when I was in there, there was like…I heard her say something around the corner and looked at it. Kaida was standing there covered in a green color and with some sort of green shield up. I came and saw that a bullet was shot, but it was crushed in the shield. The man then tried to run away, but before he did, she shot what was like a short blue spear out of the green shield and it went into the back of his leg," Luffy pointed to his calf, "After that, she collapsed and that's when I helped her." Luffy looked up at the crew pouting like a sad dog as Robin racked through her brain thinking about what he said.

"So, we've seen the colors red, orange, yellow, blue, and green. What could those colors associate with?" thought Nami aloud. The crew was all looking in the distance, thinking of what it could be; though Zoro started dozing off in the corner. Robin then raised her head a bit and parted her lips a little.

"Robin?" asked Nami wondering what she thought of.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I've read a book a while ago on devil fruits, and since she has a variety of colors, I'm thinking of the color color fruit,"

Everybody gave her the what-the-hell look. Robin sighed.

"The color color fruit is when you take the colors in the air, or in their forms as waves, and manipulate them. Blue being the easiest and I think purple or red being the hardest. Since those colors were in the area of her powers, this must be her power, also making her a logia type." She smiled lightly at this.

"Oooo, sugoi! We have a logia type on the ship!" said Luffy excited and nearly jumping up and down, though he was still sitting.

"Well, that's good; we'll have to tell her since she probably still doesn't know,"

"Ah," replied Franky

Then the crew separated, Sanji fawning over Nami, Zoro sleeping away in his corner, Franky going to work on ship enhancements, Ussop trying to come up with some new inventions, Robin going to read a book, and Luffy sitting on the Thousand Sunny.

Kaida slowly woke up, the blurriness covering her eyes for a while before going out. A familiar ceiling came into view as she moved her head around, thinking of what had happened. While wondering this, she wondered why her arm hurt and then tried to get up, though with some difficulty, she sat up in the bed and took a closer look around.

"Kaida!" said a high pitched cheery voice. She turned to see where that voice had come from only to see Chopper in his brain point and smiling up at her.

"Hey Chopper! What happened?" she asked in a scraggly voice from the lack of water. Chopper, hearing this, gave her a glass of water that was next to him, Kaida drank it down thankfully. He then came up to the bed, taking some bandages and then her arm. A sharp pain hit her in the arm as Chopper lifted it up; she looked at it to see that there was a bandage around it.

"O sorry," he then started to slowly take off the bandage around her arm. "You were shot in your upper arm and Luffy brought you ere. You were bleeding badly and I have already took out your bullet. So, there is nothing there, though the muscle in your arm should still be stiff because of the rip the bullet made, so I wouldn't move this arm for a while, that way it could heal up quicker," he finished putting the final touches of the new bandage he had just put on. While he took it off though, Kaida couldn't help but notice how the wound looked, it was like a red strawberry that was squished onto her arm, though only some pus was crusted on the side of it. Chopper looked at her arm happily then at her.

"Are you hungry?" as soon as he said that, Kaida's stomach had grumbled loudly and the thought of food came blasting into her mind.

"Foood!" She whined clutching her stomach as she stumbled out of the bed.

"A-are you okay Kaida?!" said Chopper worried as he rushed over to her. He held onto her arm lightly but then she stood up straighter and smiled at him with one thumb up.

"Yea! I'm feeling great! Thanks Chopper!" With that, Kaida ran out of the room, the sea air hitting her face. Kaida had missed the sea breeze and wanted to stay there for longer, but her stomach was calling her as she saw that the kitchen light was on.

_FOOD!_

Kaida, not noticing anyone else, ran around to the stairs where a sleeping Zoro was, though she stepped on his stomach jolting him awake.

"OI!" But Kaida had only ignored this and ran to the kitchen, bursting through the door and seeing Sanji on the other side cooking.

"Huh? KAIDA!" he said, immediately having his surprised face covered by heart eyes and him spinning over to Kaida. He stopped in front of her and bowed, taking her hand.

"My dear Kaida, I thought that you would have been gone and leaving this ship godless, but alas, here you are. Would you like anything to eat while I make dinner?" he asked. Kaida nodded her head anxiously.

"Anything would do, I'm just hungry out of my mind," she said as her stomach grumbled and she clutched it to shut it up. Sanji smiled as he went over to the fridge and gather some ingredients and a plate.

"Sit down and it will be ready for you in just a moment." Kaida Sat down and watched as Sanji twirled his fingers as if making a song with the food and then suddenly having a plate of Crème de Leche in front of her.

"Oh, Thank you very much Sanji!" she said eying it and then eating it in three mouthfuls. He smiled again as he went back to his work of preparing dinner. While he did, Kaida licked what was left on her plate, holding it up with her good hand, for it had been too delicious to let anything be untouched. Finally, she put the plate down and looked around; the aroma of the food mesmerizing her.

"So, this is where you come for your…own time?" she asked looking at him.

"Ah, everyone has their peace once in a while, mine being cooking, Robin reading, Nami map making, Zoro sleeping or training, Franky making stuff, Ussop making stuff, and Luffy sitting out there on the head of Sunny go."

Kaida vaguely recalled her captain sitting on the head of the sunny go.

"Hmmm…"

"Why, do you have one?"

"Umm…not yet, I don't have anything that I've tried. And none that I've known of, actually I knew there were pirates, but no devil fruits or pirate kings, good books, reading, I didn't even think sleep could be a peaceful time for me." Sanji looked a bit surprised at this.

"You mean, you don't know how to be free?"

"What?"

"I mean, when you have something you want, you have to have it yourself, it's your thing, and you don't even think twice about it. What you're telling me is that you never have thought of having something your own."

"Well, yea I was only loc-," but she cut off herself as she realized what she was telling. Sanji gave Kaida a curious look wondering what she was going to say when a whine came from outside.

"Sanjiiiiii! Meshiii!" Sanji just sighed as he set some plates on the table went out the door yelling.

"DINNER'S READY!"

As soon as he said that, an over-excited Luffy came rushing through the door, almost knocking poor Sanji over.

"Kaida!" he yelled rushing over to her and sitting next to her.

"Hey Luffy!" Soon, Robin came through the door followed by Nami, Ussop, Zoro, Franky, and Chopper.

"Oh, you're alive," yawned Zoro.

"Of course she's alive!" yelled Sanji hitting him in the head.

"I wish you weren't" he mumbled under his breath.

"What?!"

"Shut it guys! I'm hungry here!" yelled Kaida giving an annoyed look to them both.

"Of course Kaida-Chan!" he said spinning over to the food and then gently placing it on the table. It was a like a small buffet and she was going to take it all!

_Myahahahahahahahahahaha_

Kaida looked around the dining table like a hunter, an eagle stalking its prey. Suddenly she grabbed all the food she could and put it in her mouth one after the other. Ussop and Zoro stared at her while she tried to choke down the food, and finally doing that.

"Wow, you can eat a lot," said Ussop seeming a bit afraid.

"Well, I haven't had this much food for a lloonngg while, and it was just too tempting to let it say out there and get cold, so I decided to show the food its new home."

"Hehehehe," Luffy laughed as he was also eating the food, shoving it all into his mouth.

"DON'T EAT EVERYONE ELSES FOOD LUFFY!" yelled Sanji kicking him in the head.

"Wari Sanji…" he said pouting, though still eating some food.

"Glad you're back," Said Nami chewing on her food.

"Un!" Kaida said while piling food into her mouth. Everyone sat in silence for a moment, enjoying Sanji's food and thinking about how the day had gone.

Kaida sighed as she ate the last of her shrimp and sat back.

"Ahhh, arigatou Sanji, it was amazing,"

"You're welcome Kaida-swann!"

Kaida, sat there, thinking for a moment of what had happened during the day when something was caught in her mind. _Wait, what happened while I was in the alley? I was shot and then…what? All that I remember in the end was seeing Luffy._ Kaida looked at the crew curiously who had started talking with one another again.

"Umm, everyone?" Seven faces turned to look at her, seeming a bit uncomfortable to her. "I was wondering," Now Kaida looked towards Luffy. "Luffy, what had happened in the alley way? I mean, I can't remember that much, only when I got shot and when you saved me. But I don't know what happened in between. Do you remember seeing it at all?" Kaida looked at Luffy, a curious expression painted on his face, soon she noticed everyone's expression was curious.

"Kaida, today in the alley, Luffy said he saw you use your power," said Robin's voice. "And we think we might have figured out what your power is, though we are not sure," Robin looked at Kaida for some sort of approval to move on and she nodded. "Okay, well, what Luffy saw was you in the alley way, with the colors green and blue coming out of you. Meaning that now, combined with the other colors that we saw you with, there are red, orange, yellow, blue and green, making that five."

Kaida seemed to be a bit confused about this and the others leaned in a bit more, though they have heard this before, with the exception of Chopper, they thought that there will be more information from Robin and Kaida.

"I have also read a book a while back about the fruits, recently updated, and one of them that were listed was the color color fruit. Now, this may seem like an easy fruit, though it's a lot harder than it sounds and has more physics to it than anyone else on the ship." Kaida's eyes widened in curiosity and the rest of the crew seemed surprised.

"Hold on a moment and I will get my book," Robin swiftly stood up and left. The crew quickly cleaned up the table before she came back and placed the book in front of her, opened to a certain page that showed a fruit and its descriptions.

"You see, the color color fruit has unusual abilities. Firstly, it lets you control any color that is in the _air,_" she said, reading the book at the same time.

"What do you mean any color in the air?" asked Nami.

"There are waves in the air that create the colors of this world, for example, blue is the sky, white are the clouds, orange and yellow is the head of Sunny go. You see?" The Crew nodded.

"Okay, so now, these are what are the easiest colors according to the book are: blue, green, yellow, pink, purple, and red. Of course there are the ones in between, though these are what the main ones are, so you should be able to get the idea of where the others go. This also means, Kaida that you're a logia type" Robin smiled as she closed the book and the crew looked at her.

"Huh…what's logia?" asked Kaida confused.

"There are three types of devil fruits, or you can say three levels. The first one is the Paramecia, which is what Luffy and I have. It gives us a full advantage of its use, though some people think that Paramecia types are also the easiest to fight against because while the strengths of their powers give them an advantage, they also make them easy to predict and often their abilities are displayed to their fullest within a very short period of time. The second kind is the Zoan type. The Zoan type mainly improves physical abilities and allows the user to use his or her three forms to adapt to a situation during a fight to find the form that gives the biggest advantage. In their hybrid form Zoan users experience enhanced senses, as this form uses a combination of both animals abilities. The next type, which is considered the strongest out of any devil fruit, is Logia. Logia is the most powerful of all fruits because they take no damage from physical attacks. For example, if their element is not solid, a blow can pass right through the user while he maintains the rest of his body, and can even hold onto objects at the same time. Also, most seem to be able to fly." It took a while for everyone to digest what Robin had just said to them. Kaida the most because she had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that she was a logia type and she might be able to fly? _Hehe, that sounds like fun._

It wasn't until she was out of her little moment that she saw the entire crew looking at her.

"Do you get it Kaida?" asked Chopper.

"Ehhh…yea…" said Kaida laughing a little while she rubbed the back of her head."Yea…."

"Okay, maybe we can get you to show it tomorrow to us," said Luffy excitedly.

"Sure?"

"Okay, I'm going to bed, Sanji you know you're up tonight right?" he said as he left.

"Ah, goodnight," Everyone left one by one, leaving Kaida at the table, she was staring down at the top as Sanji was washing the dishes. It took him until he finished the dishes to notice that she was still there.

"K-Kaida? What are you still doing here?"

"Hu…hmmm?" Kaida suddenly realized that she was drooling on the table, sleeping as she was awake.

"S-sorry Sanji! I'll clean it up!" Kaida quickly got up, got a paper towel, and wiped it up.

"It's okay Kaida, I would've gotten it if you hadn't."

"No, it was just fine, I'll just go now."

"Hold on, I'm going out to so I'll come out with you," Kaida had the door opened as Sanji turned off the lights and went outside with her. The moon was full and the stars light up the entire ocean.

"Wow, this is…amazing," said Kaida, the stars filling up her eyes.

"Ah," replied Sanji looking up also. Kaida suddenly yawned and her eyes dulled a little.

"Heh, it seems like you're very tired, would you like me to lead you to your room?" asked Sanji. Kaida nodded before her eyes suddenly turned wide.

"Kaida? What's wrong?!" he said worriedly.

"Umm…well, I just remembered that I have no room, I've been only using Chopper's bed…" Kaida scratched the back of her head, wondering what to do when Sanji came up with an idea.

"This may seem wide for the guys but, you can sleep in my bed tonight," Kaida took his suggestion for the wrong way at first.

"Umm, you mean-"

"No, no, no, not like that, haha. I'm keeping post over the ship tonight and I'll be in the crows nest, so if you want, you can sleep in my bed tonight." Kaida thought for a moment before nodding, the sleep slowly overcoming her. Sanji lead her to the men's quarters. Inside it, it consisted of three pairs of bunk beds. Franky and Chopper were closer to the door with Chopper on the top bunk and Franky on the bottom. In the middle was Ussop on the bottom and Luffy on the top. And in the farthest bunk was Zoro sleeping on the bottom, the top bunk open. Sanji led her to it and she climbed up in it before snuggling under the warm and comfortable covers.

"Thanks, Sanji," she said before she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Kaida," he said as he climbed down the ladder, made his way out the door and into the crows nest.

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhh!! There are more twists here XD No! Did you pay attention to the colors Robin said that they were from the book…they might be missing some,hehehe. And I do like Myahahaha by the way, I think it's pretty awesome. Ooo, I've been having some issues on who the pairng should be, Kaida going behind my back! It was originally Luffy &Kaida...but somehow Sanji got there I think, and maybe Zoro...? So I guess I'll have a poll for you guys on mi account to take okay? Please Take it!

By the way, I used some romanji in here, so I hope I didn't get anyone confused. And as a side note…I read it over to make sure but, if there are any second person thingys in there, Sorry! XD Please Review! Next chapter should come out soon if I get at least….3 or 4 :D


	8. Burning Ice

Okay Okay…sorry for the delay, it's just for some reason, the documents and stories section on Fanfiction weren't working for me for a while and I couldn't put anything up

Okay Okay…sorry for the delay, it's just for some reason, the documents and stories section on Fanfiction weren't working for me for a while and I couldn't put anything up! It was really annoying but now it's good to me! So here's the next chapter. I have to say, this chapter was intense! XD Do you like the chapter name?! I like it a lot!! :D

**A/N**: I forgot to say…I just started school again and I hope it won't get me time away from writing too much! I just started chapter 9! So give me some time and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece…it's just that amazing xD

**Burning Ice**

The next day, in the Men's quarters, Zoro was the first to wake up. He got up rubbing the top of his head, as if he hit it against something in his sleep. He looked across the beds and saw Franky getting up from his slumber. Luffy's hands had come off the side of his bed and were down near Ussop's head, tickling it.

"Hehehehe, Kaya stop it…KAYA!" Ussop said. Suddenly, Luffy's hands grabbed Ussop's face, jerking him awake.

"Glrabheashsheh!" he pried Luffy's hands off of him, gasping for air. "BAKAYARRO!" Ussop yelled as he hit Luffy on the top on the head, jolting him awake also.

"Ahhh…Ussop…." He said rubbing the spot that was hit.

"Ahhh! That's what you get for choking me in your sleep!" he said.

"Huh? I don't remember anything like that…" he mumbled.

"DOCTOR!" everyone turned to see Chopper halfway out of bed with his hands up.

"Oh...ehehehe," he looked embarrassed. "Just a dream," a blush came to his cheeks. Everyone sighed and stood there for a second, in the quiet when someone else breathing found its way to their ears.

"Huh?" Luffy looked across from his bed to Sanji's seeing a lump under the covers.

"Eh? Wasn't Sanji supposed to be at the crow nest last night?" asked Zoro to particularly no one. Ussop nodded as the lump rose and fell with its breathing.

"Is it Sanji?" asked Franky, he didn't have his sunglasses on yet.

"I don't know lets find out." Said Luffy amusingly. Everyone watched as he inhaled a large breath, and they instantly covered their ears.

"SSSSSAAAAAANNNJJJIIII!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The person in Sanji's bed did a sudden jerk, jumping out of the bed.

"Ahhh!" came a feminine's scream as it fell to the floor, the blankets covering her so nobody could figure out who she was. A groan came out of the blankets.

"What the hell…can somebody help me?" came a muffled voice.

"Kaida?" Zoro took an edge of the blanket and pulled at it, rolling her out.

"Ugh, thanks for being gentle," Kaida said as she rubbed her head.

"KAIDA?!" everyone in the room said.

"Y-you know this is the men's quarters right??" said Ussop shakily.

"Yep," she said with a smile.

"Then…what are you doing here?" asked Franky, looking at her curiously.

"Well, last night, everyone left leaving me alone in the kitchen with Sanji," everyone gave her a weird look.

"Nothing happened, believe me," everyone seemed relived except for Luffy who had no idea what was going on. (Poor Luffy XD) "When he noticed I was still there, I told him I had no place to sleep, so he offered me his bed while he watched over the ship for the night." Everyone seemed to agree with this.

"Ero-cook," Zoro mumbled.

"Eh, well at least you had a good sleep, huh?" said Luffy smiling wide.

"Yep," Kaida said smiling back.

"Breakfast!" yelled Sanji from the kitchen. An even bigger smile formed on Luffy's face as he jumped out of his bed and rushed out the door, followed by Ussop and Chopper running after him. Kaida sighed as she got up with Zoro's help. The rest of them went after the others to breakfast. The smell of it reached the outside hallway, making Kaida's mouth water.

"Ahhh…smells so good," Kaida said as she seemed to drift to the kitchen.

"…Wonder what's wrong with her," said Zoro quizzically, but Franky only laughed.

Once everyone was inside the kitchen, news erupted from everyone, talking about what to do today, what the next island is called, when we would be there, food. Kaida ate her apple/banana pancakes as she watched what the conversations went out in front of her.

"Kaida, did you figure out your power yet?" asked Nami looking at her.

"Not exactly, but, I'll try to bring it out. I'll work on it today and see if anything happens."

"Here, I'll help you with your powers, incase it gets out of control," said Robin happily.

"Thanks, Robin," she said. Soon, everyone was done with breakfast, Sanji washed the dishes with Zoro's help drying them, and then they were out on the ship, relaxing.

Zoro was training in the crow nest (it was made a weight room for him), Ussop, Franky, Luffy, and Chopper were playing cards, Nami was in a seat with a short blue dress on, Sanji swooning over her, and Kaida and Robin were in another corner of the ship, helping Kaida with her power.

"Okay, Kaida," Robin took her book out and went to the page with the color color fruit. "What the main principle is, you have to think about your power if you want it to come out. For example, if I want three arms to come out of my arm," Robin demonstrated and showed three arms coming out.

"Whoaaa…" said Kaida wondrously. Robin smiled a bit.

"It will come out, try and think of a color, any one, and try to make it come out of your hand," Robin said.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm actually trying to do this, and I thought powers and magic never existed!" Kaida sighed as Robin laughed. "Okay, here goes," The first color that came to her mind was blue, because of the ocean.

_Okay Kaida, now think, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue! _

As she thought of this, a tiny outline came on her hand like a thin glove that was blue.

"Whooooaaaa…" she said again wondrously. But as she started to move it, the color faded and disappeared. "Huh? When I moved my hand, it disappeared!"

"Hmmm, it's not the fruit Kaida, I think it's because you lost concentration, try again and don't lose your concentration this time." Kaida nodded as she looked at her hand again and concentrated on the color blue. It took about ten seconds before the color started to come back again.

_Okay, now don't lose concentration_

Concentrating the whole time was definitely the hardest thing to do. As Kaida brought it to herself, it faded a little, but more concentration brought it brighter. Soon, it was right in front of her face and the blue was more like a glove.

"Hehe, cool," she said. As soon as she said that, the blue started to get cold. "Eh?" The blue was a bit brighter now, Robin watched, wondering what was going on. "Robin…it's getting…c-c-colder." Kaida started to shiver as the blue started to travel up her arm; it was much brighter now, though it was thin. Robin, being the only one who noticed it made a couple of her hands sprout out of Kaida's arms and then, her concentration went away along with the blue.

"Oh my god, thanks Robin," She said as she shivered. Robin nodded once, wondering why the temperature changed also, _it doesn't say that in the book_, Robin thought. She decided to test it again, to see if something else happens with another color.

"Kaida, can you try another color for me? Try a different one and concentrate," she said. Kaida nodded and looked at her hand again. She was still cold and decided to think of the color red,

_Red, red, red, red, red, red, red, red!_

Kaida concentrated on the color much more now; she looked at her hand again and finally saw a small outline of red.

_Yes_ she thought _Warmth _

Robin watched as the thin outline of red became thicker and less see-through.

"What's going on?" she whispered to herself as she stood up, closing the book.

Kaida felt warmth throughout her whole body, and it was as if she didn't need to concentrate anymore, the power just came. The red started to go up her arm, warming her more and making a smile appear on her face.

"Kaida?" came Robin's voice, but she ignored it as it spread onto her neck and the other arm. Suddenly, it started to become too hot.

Robin watched as the red became a bit more thick as it crossed her neck and onto her other arm. Kaida shifted a bit and opened her eyes.

"Robin?" came her voice.

"Yes?"

"It's a bit too hot, can you help me." Robin nodded.

"Ocho Fleur!" She made four arms appear on both her arms and hit her arms lightly. Kaida tried to get herself to stop the red, but couldn't. It started to go down her stomach and onto her legs, now it was more like fire.

"ROBIN!" Kaida yelled. This got everyone's attention; they all looked to see a red Kaida and an intense Robin.

"Kaida-Chan!" yelled Sanji as he went beside her; Nami, Luffy, Franky, Chopper, and Ussop came rushing over to Robin.

"R-Robin! What's going on!" asked Ussop shakily.

"I don't know, but her power seems to be going out of control, the red is burning her." Sanji tried to touch her, but as soon as he did, he burned his hand and he hissed.

"Ah, Franky! Get some water!" Franky nodded and quickly went into the ship to retrieve a bucket.

"Ahhh! ROBIN!" yelled Kaida furiously as the heat was burning her. The red had now covered her entire body and it felt like she was right next to the sun. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Robin!" yelled Luffy furiously.

"I'm trying!" she yelled back.

"COOL BALL!" Nami made several cool balls come out of her clima tact and go towards Kaida, but when they reached her, they only sizzled and turned into steam.

"What's going on down there!" yelled Zoro from above.

"Kaida's burning!" yelled Chopper! Zoro looked at Kaida's red form and inhaled sharply. He opened the door on the ground and slid down to where they were.

"GET HER WATER!" he yelled.

"FRANKY'S GETTING IT!" Sanji yelled back.

"ROBIN!" yelled Nami. Robin's hands got burned and she had to take them off.

"I'm fine,"

"Robin!" Chopper went over to Robin and quickly looked at her hands as he looked at Kaida also.

"She could get third degree burns!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her scream shook the whole ship.

"KAIDA!" Luffy stretched his arms and held onto Kaida. His hands were starting to blister themselves but he held on anyway.

"WATER!" Kaida yelled. She tried to not think of the red or heat, but that only made it hotter and it felt like her insides were burning with it.

"KAIDA! WAIT!" yelled Luffy. Her eyes were enraged and turned red.

"What?!" Nami and Robin both yelled.

"What the hell's going on!" said Zoro as he looked into her eyes.

"WWAATTERRR!" she screamed. Suddenly, Luffy's hands were ripped from her.

"KAIDA!" he yelled furiously. Kaida just ran to the railing, knowing that they were on the ocean, and jumped over it, into the water.

**X**

Kaida felt the cool sensations of the water, flow into her, making the heat go away slowly…fading away. The water felt so nice, she wanted to stay there forever, but knew that sometime, she had to swim back up. A splash came over her, but she couldn't see because the steam had blocked the view.

She wanted to know who had jumped in, so she tried to swim up…but for some reason, she couldn't.

_What?_

Kaida tried moving anything, but they seemed unable to move.

"HELP!" she tried to say underwater, but knew it was a big mistake right hen she said that; now her lungs were on fire. She tried to cling to the water, trying to climb up, but was only going deeper.

**X**

"KAIDA!" Luffy yelled furiously as Kaida leapt over the railing and into the water.

"SHIT!" said Sanji and Zoro together. Sanji tore off his jacket and leaped into the water after her.

"San-!" was the last thing he heard before he was fully underwater

**X**

.

The crew looked at where they both fell and saw steam rising from it.

"For the heat she produced to be this hot…" gasped Nami as she saw the amount of steam. Luffy's hands were clutched around the railing as he watched the steam rise out of the ocean.

"SANJI!" he yelled furiously, hoping he would hurry up and get Kaida out of the water. The crew watched in agonizing silence as the steam cleared. Nami watched and finally saw the top of a blonde coming up for air. Sanji gasped hard as he broke through the surface of the water. He looked up at the crew's anxious face as Franky threw them down a ladder and Sanji climbed up. He held Kaida bridal style as Chopper ran over to him, Chopper got into his heavy point and took her out of Sanji's arms.

"Robin, come and help me!" he said to her as they both ran into the medical room, leaving a dripping Sanji, and the rest of the crew there.

"Do-do you think she's gonna be alright?" asked Ussop.

"Most probably, but she's gonna have injuries, I just hope they aren't that bad," said Nami sighing.

"Ah," Sanji squeezed his jacket, taking all the water out before proceeding to his room. Everyone went back to what they were doing, though on the inside feeling like a tightened knot at what had happened.

Luffy felt like he should have watched Kaida, maybe if he hadn't let go of her, she wouldn't have been in so much pain. And with that, he went to the top of the sunny, sitting on the head of the lion while looking out. He believed that Kaida was going to be okay, of course he was worried, but now, he wanted to know if that power was more dangerous to her than her opponents.

* * *

Well that's the end of the chapter folks! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts! xD This was a longer chapter I hope! Here are some replies to the reviewers! If you review, ill reply to you too! xD

Jess Likes Biting: I updated! And I fixed those few errors in that last chapter xD. Thanx for telling me, and for reviewing! The next chapter will be up soon! :D

J: hey, well I was never sure about that, I only got the first chapter up on quizilla, but then I knew it would need A LOT of work. And I could do it, though I would also need some more…people to tell me…that they want it xD. Do you really want it? I will gladly do it if I have the time maybe! Respond back to me ASAP PLEASE! :D


	9. Red

Sorry for the late update! The other ones were pre-written because I wasn't sure if I was gonna actually put up this story, but its turning out so far so good! :D So, here is the ninth chapter, you see what's going on without Kaida's side also, so enjoy!

p.s.: I liked the stars better than the V's so when the scenes changed or something, it'll be stars instead :D...ahh, now im here and I see that stars can't be used...okay how about...'s? or ?? hmmm

pp.s: im also goint o have to think about what comes next and after, so dont rush me! though i will go a lot faster if more review! thanx!

Disclaimer: me no own one piece

**_Red_**

Kaida's dream was dreamless. All she could see was black all around, nothing but black, and it seemed to be closing in.

"Kaida…Kaida…" she heard her name being repeated over and over again, as if someone wanted to reach her. But the black was so dense; Kaida was too afraid to move forward and step into something ghastly. Instead she tried to see what was around her, and when nothing came into her vision, she tried to yell back.

"Who...who is that! I'm here! Here! Someone, help me!" Kaida was just starting to get scared. The thought of her being alone in the dark scared her. It reminded her of the darkness in the cage she was put in when she was with her father. "Hello?" Kaida yelled shakily. Now, Kaida was more frightened and she just wanted to get out of the darkness and into some sort of light, so she started to run. She couldn't tell which way she was going all she knew was that she had to try and get away from the darkness, even if it completely covered her.

"Kaida, Kaida!" Kaida heard the voice and tried going toward where she thought it was, she was scared and the thoughts of her father started to bring tears but she brushed them away hard. "Kaida!" suddenly, a small light started to form up ahead. _Hope…_ Kaida thought this throughout as she started to sprint to the light. The yelling started to become louder but at the same time, it was as if the darkness were pinching at her shoulders. Kaida was breathing heavily as finally the darkness became light. The first thing she saw when she went through that slit of light was, Chopper holding her by the shoulders.

"Kaida, Kaida!" he yelled. He shook her a little and finally, Kaida looked at him straight.

"Cho…pper?" Kaida said in a slightly ruff voice. Chopper had some tears on the edges of his eye lids.

"Kaida," came a soft voice behind him. Kaida looked and saw Robin holding a wet cloth and smiling. "Glad your back."

"Kaida," She looked at Chopper again as he looked at her and fell on her, hugging her around her neck. A small pain hit her.

"Nice to see you to Chopper, Hehe, can you please get off" he wiped away his tears as he got off her and jumped to the ground. Kaida looked around to see that she was in Chopper's medical room. She then looked at herself, her neck hurt but she managed to bring it up a little and look down at her body, which was covered with bandages.

"Ugh," she said as she lay her head back down and looked to Robin, which she heard a slight gasp from.

"Robin, what's wrong?" asked Chopper looking at her worriedly.

"Chopper-san, do you see…Kaida's eyes?"

"Huh?" Robin was holding onto the cloth tighter as Chopper came up to Kaida, only to hear another slight gasp.

"Chopper, what's wrong with my eyes?" Kaida was getting anxious to know what was wrong. Robin - without looking - took a mirror from Chopper's medical table next to her and handed it to Chopper.

"Kaida, your eyes…their red," he seemed a bit frightened.

"What? Eyes can't be red…" Chopper held the mirror above her and suddenly, red, was the only thing that caught her attention. She looked at herself in the mirror, closing and re-opening her eyes to make sure that they were still hers. She inwardly gasped, her eyes now, instead of the green they used to be, were now a bright red, it was the only thing on her face she couldn't recognize, everything else was the same. Chopper then took the mirror away, Kaida's eyes following it back to the table and then to Robin.

"Why…why…" Kaida asked in a croaked voice.

"I don't know, I'll try to find out but…ever since you got burned…," she looked around uneasily. Kaida didn't like these eyes, and she knew at how it would probably scare away everyone looking at her; to Kaida, they were like the devils eyes.

"Please…" she looked at both Chopper and Robin, "don't tell anyone, please." A small tear came out of one her eyes pilling eyes.

"We promise Kaida, we won't tell, and don't worry they aren't bad, they may go back to their normal color soon," said Chopper smiling lightly.

"Really?" Kaida tried to sound hopeful, but wasn't sure about the eyes changing again.

"I don't know, but…I'll research with Robin, okay?" Kaida nodded lightly, the small motion hurting her neck. Kaida groaned and felt her eyes droop a little.

"I'm tired, may I…?" Kaida didn't finish the last word as she saw Chopper nod and sleep took her away.

**??**

"We are ready sir," said a man in a blue uniform.

"Good, set sail and go east, there should be the next island," The man looked at the log pose and then up at the vast sea ahead of him.

"Father, do you think she will tell anyone about us? Will she cause trouble in the family like mother had?" asked Rin.

"No, don't worry my child, we will find her and get rid of her, having a peaceful life like we always should have," the father stroked Rin's hair before going to the front of the boat.

"Tsuki, we should head east sir," said an underling to him.

"Yes. Go." The man shuffled off, letting the navigator inside on where they were headed and the weather. Tsuki, (the father) and Rin had boarded a boat; going after Kaida so they could get rid of her before she told anyone anything. The ship was grand, yet not big enough to be called a warship, on it were pirates that served under Tsuki. He didn't want the government getting in the way either and mostly, they were on his side, so he told them that he was seeing if there was a chance in the world if he could catch the straw hat pirates, even if he only was going to get Kaida.

Rin sighed as she sat back in her seat, thinking of why they are going through all this trouble when the pirates could do it for them.

"Father, why do we have to go to?" she asked him, a bit annoyed.

"Because Rin, they will mess up, and if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." He said simply. Rin sighed again as she laid back in her chair, closing her eyes in annoyance and hoping it would all go away.

While she did that, Tsuki thought about how that man was beaten by Kaida. He had come back after about eight hours he had told him to get Kaida. When he did, he was limping and he told him how Kaida had some sort of power.

_That's impossible, she shouldn't know about the existence of the devil fruit. It's too unreal for her._Tsuki kept thinking about her having a power, and even if she did have one, he would have to witness it for himself.

"Damn…" he muttered, it would be troublesome if she would be able to control her powers also, that means he would need someone equal to her, someone with a green and blue power?

_Bastard_ Tsuki was mad that Syuui didn't get her and now he was going through all this trouble. But, at least he would get rid of her. With this in his head, they sailed onto the next island, where they would most likely be.

**??**

The crew was all eating lunch when Chopper had come in.

"Chopper, I thought you and Robin were going to stay in the medical room so I prepared you guys some food," said Sanji looking over his shoulder.

"Ahhh, Robin said that I should come up here and eat and that she'll watch over Kaida for now, she said I needed the rest," Chopper rubbed his forehead in stress and then headed for the table.

"Un, how's she doing Chopper?" asked Nami. Chopper looked around warily, and picked his food off his plate with a fork.

"Kaida is…okay, she has some burns here, but not much. She should be out in about two days I think. I have no idea about her medical past so it's harder to predict it like that. But otherwise, she's fine. Oh, and Sanji, Kaida won't be needing any food right now because she is sleeping." Sanji nodded

"Okay, then I'll go give Robin-chwann hers!" Sanji said happily as he started to wrap her plate in tin foil. And he put a fork, spoon, and knife on top of it, securing it so it wouldn't fall. He took her plate and was about to go out the door when,

"Sanji-kun, may I please have something to drink?" asked Nami.

"Haaiii! Nami-swann!" Sanji spun right back to her and thrust the food to Luffy.

"Luffy! That's not yours to eat! It's for Robin, go bring it to her!" Luffy tried to say No but, "If you don't you won't have any dinner tonight!" He pouted as he got up,

"Meh, fine! But it better be a big dinner!" he said as he went out the door moping and Sanji asked what kind of drink Nami wanted. Luffy went through the cool afternoon and down the stairs, turning to go down a small hallway into Choppers medical room. He looked at the food sadly, as if saying a small goodbye as he opened the door. Robin's back was to him, putting a towel down, and then she turned around, hearing the door open.

"Oh, hello Luffy" she said smiling.

"Hey Robin, here's some food that Sanji had made for you," said Luffy handing out the plate to her.

"Arigatou gozimas Luffy," she said taking the plate and sitting down in front of the bed that held Kaida.

"Oh, Kaida," He said, noticing her for the first time. "Is she okay?" Luffy looked down at her sleeping form. Her eyes were closed a was on her side, facing Robin, her hands in front of her and her brown hair scattered, though you could see that bandages covered her wrists, neck, and her upper arms.

"She has been doing fine; she woke up a couple of minutes ago when Chopper was here. Only some stress from how her body is reacting, but nothing different."

Luffy felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"That's good, I hope she wakes up soon, that power she has is cool…" Luffy was awed by the colors of it. "But what happened?" he remembered her all red and it scared him. Robin sighed and she opened her lunch.

"I don't know, the book didn't say anything about the color producing heat, cold, or anything of that type. All it said was that you could manipulate colors. I'm guessing that there wasn't much research of it before this." Robin said as she took the first bite of her lunch. It consisted of shrimp, vegetables, and rice.

"Oo, that's weird. Though, I know she is strong. I like the way that she is and I hope nothing changes." Luffy smiled.

Robin was a bit uneasy at this and then saw Luffy staring at her plate, she laughed.

"Here you go," she gave the plate to Luffy. He seemed to explode on his face with the biggest grin.

"Really?!" he asked.

"Un and I won't tell Sanji for you," Luffy smiled a face breaking grin as he took the plate and ate everything on it in six seconds.

"Arigatou Robin would you like me to take this back?" asked Luffy referring to the plate.

"No, I'll take it back; otherwise Sanji will know you ate it."

"Okay, Thanks Robin! If Kaida wakes up, tell her to come out!" he said as he went back out the door, shutting it, and going out onto the deck where the crew was hanging out on at the moment. Luffy felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to hear,

"You're it!" Ussop ran away laughing as Chopper ran around yelling that Luffy was it and for everyone to watch out. Luffy looked happily at Franky who was working on something but he shook his head,

"I'm not playing," he said and then with that. Luffy ran after Ussop and Chopper trying to catch them.

**??**

Robin looked down at Kaida sadly.

"Kaida, I know you heard that," Robin said. But Kaida only shifted on her bed as she felt a small tear come out of her eye and then fell back into sleep again.

* * *

Awww! Poor Kaida! Will she get her eyes back to normal or will they stay the same?? And...how are the ? marks doing? if you want i can try something else..meh. fanfiction doesn't allow much anymore T.T

Thanks happygirl and jess likes biting for reviewing about this story! :D and everyone else! please please Review! the chapters come a lot quicker that way because i know how all of you want it! xD so...REVIEW! or else.


	10. Midnight Breeze

Sorry for the wait, hehe. I was busy and did this chapter the other day. Editing it today :D. Also, while writing this, I listened to Yiruma - River Flows in You. Listen to it! Especially if you liek the piano or the twilight series. Its supposed to be edwards lullaby for Bella :D Okay, now also, this chapter isn't very exciting, though I do tell you that excitment will come soon! So without any further ado...Chapter 10! :D

**Midnight Breeze**

Robin had come out of the medical room for dinner and then went to bed after from the exhaustion. Chopper had gone to check on Kaida, checking her heart rate, her bandages, and her blood pressure before finding out that she was fine and then proceeding back to the men's room to go to bed.

_**??**_

It was a bit past midnight when Kaida woke up. She stiffly stood up, her back and neck hurting her, though in a few movements more, the pain seemed to numb them out. Kaida put her legs so they were off the bed and she sat there for a while thinking while looking at the wall. She thought of why Luffy said he didn't want her to change, in what way did he mean it anyway? How long was she asleep? What did she dream about? Random questions came through, in and out, of her mind, soon, and finally though, the wall had come into her vision through her daydreams and she realized the she had been just sitting there for a while. Kaida looked at the clock that was on Chopper's desk. It said 2:46 am, she sighed. Kaida didn't feel sleepy at the moment, and wanted to feel some fresh air. She thought weather anyone was out there but went against it. The only person that would be out there is the person on duty, and they would be in the crows nest keeping an eye out for any intruders. Kaida didn't want anyone to see her, so instead she decided to just go out for a minute to see if the person up there was keeping a good watch, or if it was Zoro, who would probably be sleeping. Kaida stood up, shaky and wobbly, using the desks support as she started to walk towards the door. She opened it, looking down the small hallway that led to the outside. All she needed was to get past the kitchen and all would be fine, plus no one should've been in there. Kaida tiptoed out, closing the door quietly as she went towards the outside, the ship slowly being rocketed back and forth from the waves below. The fresh sea breeze filled her nostrils as she started to 'enter' the outside of the hallway. She looked around the grassy area, and then at the crows nest above. She saw that the lights in it were off, and concluded that it was Zoro who was up there, sleeping instead of on duty.

Kaida walked to the railing on the side of the ship and looked out into the ocean. It was calm and peaceful, she thought of everything again, landing on her red eyes as the main subject, but didn't think of it as that bad.

_I don't feel anything different about me, no pressure is applied to my eyes, in fact I feel I see a little bit better, there is more light shown. _

Since Kaida had been used to the darkness, everything came easy to her, but with her eyes, she could see in the darkness more, as if there was some little amount of light. Kaida sighed as her hand grasped the railing slowly. She thought about Luffy, and all of his crewmates; the only one that seemed to know the most about her was Robin. Sanji knew her…on a different level, as in the friendship part. Zoro and her were more of a silent kind of friendship, but she knew that they would progress. Nami was nice, though seemed a bit demanding, it was okay. Chopper seemed to help anything that needed help, from her to wounded animals (she thought). Ussop loved to build things, and seemed to have a very creative mind. Franky was also very artistic, it seemed as if he liked this ship a lot and wanted to keep it in good condition all the time.

Kaida didn't know them all, but their personalities, she was starting to get. The last thought Kaida thought of was, Luffy. The first time they had met, she was in trouble and he and Sanji fought for her in the bar. Then, the second time was when they helped her out of the barrel, and the first time she had her powers used. She was now glad that she had something to protect herself with. Though, even if she was afraid of them a little, she still wanted them. Otherwise, she would be nothing to the crew, but she didn't want to be different either.

_It all comes back_ she thought sadly. Her appearance, it wasn't meant to happen, and she actually wondered why it did happen. Maybe because she had used the color red more than any of the other colors? But that wouldn't have worked, because then she would've had blue, green, and yellow eyes before. Kaida was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps behind her before a finger tapped in her shoulder. She was a bit surprised but then turned around slowly. Instead of a Zoro she thought would be there, it was a Franky.

"Oh, hello Franky, are you doing the night shift tonight?" asked Kaida.

"Ah, yea I am, I was just in the kitchen. Heh, I was hungry," he said embarrassed. Kaida smiled a small smile and looked at Franky. "Hey, you know, I can make you a room if you like, the other girls have one, so making one for you shouldn't be a problem," said Franky happily. Kaida thought for a while and then looked up at the crows nest.

"Umm, actually, do you mind if I take a look in the crows nest?" she asked.

"Not at all, come on!" Franky knew that Kaida would have some trouble going up the stairs so he bent down and piggy backed her to the crows nest and then set her down.

"Wow…" she breathed as she looked around, it was her first time seeing it, and it was wonderful."It's so beautiful," the windows surrounded the entire room, and she could see everything perfectly. There was a closet and when she checked in it, she can see a huge amount of weights placed in it, and a small part of the crows nest had turned into a weight room, mainly for Zoro. There were couches here and there, and a small table at where she could set food and drinks if someone was to watch here and get hungry. Kaida smiled again as she thought of the view, but as she looked in her reflection, she noticed something…her eyes. It was brighter in the crows nest, and she hadn't looked at Franky yet because she was too busy admiring the room, so he hadn't seen it, and outside was probably too dark for _him_ to see her eyes. Without turning around Kaida said, "Franky, do you have…any extra pairs of sunglasses?" She heard Franky shift a bit, though didn't look at him, even through the reflection because she felt his gaze on her, and she knew he would look into her eyes, so she kept them downcast as she waited for his answer.

"Well…I think I do, though it's in the lower part of the ship, would you like to borrow one?"

"Yes please. It would help me tomorrow morning, though, I may need it for a while, or at least we get to the next island, and then I'll give them back. Is that okay?"

"Sure, that's fine! We're friends and we can do anything!" he had come up to her and patted her lightly on the back, though it hurt her a little. "Oh, sorry!"

"No, its okay, it's numbing away, so I'm fine. Since I can't really go back down, do you mind if I sleep up here on one of the couches?" she asked.

"No, its okay go ahead, there's enough in here. You stay while I'll get a blanket and pillow for you, okay?" Kaida nodded, still facing away from him. As soon as she heard the door close, she turned around slowly and proceeded to a couch where she lay down. She laid there for a moment, wondering how would have Franky reacted if he had seen her, but before she got to think it over, she had fallen asleep.

Franky came in with a pair of sunglasses, a pillow and a blanket. He smiled lightly at the sleeping Kaida as he lifted her head and laid it back down onto the pillow, put the blanket over her, and then put the sunglasses on the table next to her. He looked over, just to make sure everything was okay before going to the other side of the room, taking up a chair, and looking outside. As he did, he thought of where and what he would make her room look like. She seemed to like seeing outside, if she could sleep outside she might, though it wouldn't seem as comfortable and she'd be to open. He thought of making a room up here and thought of it as a good idea. He thought it through, making some plans in his mind as he added dimensions and figures in. He smiled as he looked at her and could imagine seeing a huge grin on her when he finished her room. Franky looked outside again, thinking again as the night…or morning…past by and the sun rose, making the new day official to everyone.

* * *

I told you it was more of an...idk...thinking chapter? well, yea thats what this was. And I hope you don't kill yourself over it xD. haha, the next chapter will come as soon as I think of an idea for it! I do have one, though this story is shaky still. So, please review! and thanx for the others reviews too! :D


	11. Glory of Fear?

Hey there everyone! Here is the next chapter of Poisoned Love. Sorry it took a while, I was working on some of my other stories at the same time...and I'm making a Sanji one shot which will come out…probably today or tomorrow! :D So…here's chappy 11! Please Read!

Disclaimer: Me no owny D:

* * *

_**Glory of fear?**_

Everyone was on the deck when Chopper came out of the medical room screaming and running around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone looked to where he was screaming and running around in circles. Nami, flinching at his continuous high pitched screaming, went over to him and knocked him to the ground, making the other guys shiver at how she gets enough power to even put them down to the ground.

"Chopper! What's going on!" said Nami annoyed. Sanji had come out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Chopper slowly got off the ground, putting his hat back into place.

"Kaida…she's gone." He said.

"What?!" came everyone, shock spread across their faces.

"Ahhh, don't worry," everyone turned to Franky's calm voice.

"What do you mean don't worry?! Kaida-chwann could be gone!" Sanji was biting his shirt with tears streaming down his eyes.

"No, she's still here. She's sleeping up in the crows nest." Franky looked towards the others, lifting his sunglasses onto his forehead as they all looked at him.

"Hmm…how'd she get there Franky?" asked Chopper quizzically.

"Last night I was on watch and she came out. She then went up to the crows nest and decided to sleep there, I left her there for the rest of the night. I guess she didn't like being cooped up in a room for too long," he shrugged his shoulders. Chopper nodded before making his way up to the crows nest, Luffy excitedly watched him go up and then stretched his arms up to the door.

"Stop Luffy! I'll bring her down; she should be okay since she came out last night. But I need to see her before anyone else, okay?" Luffy pouted but retracted his arms.

"Okay, bring her out soon though!" he said excitedly jumping up and down.

"E!" Chopper then opened the floor-door and made his way into the crows nest. It took him a moment to look around the room until he found a small bundle of blankets on a couch and a head poking out from it. Chopper happily made his way over to Kaida, excited that she was finally doing better. He looked over her and lightly poked her shoulder.

"Kaida…Kaida?" he heard some mumbling before her eyes slowly opened. It took a moment for Chopper to register her for her red eyes; he was tranced by them, until she talked.

"Hey Chopper, is there something wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"Uh, no, nothing's wrong! I'm just glad that you're okay! You came up here yourself huh?" Kaida nodded and smiled. "Well that's good, and it means you can walk on your own now. Do you mind showing me?" Kaida nodded again and Chopper got off the side of the couch as Kaida pulled the covers off her and got into a sitting position.

He kept not to far distance of her, in case she would start and fall. She got up warily at first, using the couch as a support; but then she let it go and started to walk forward slowly, than normally.

"See, I'm fine!" Kaida and Chopper smiled but then she grabbed onto the table next to her as the ship moved a little and she felt herself going with it from her weak legs. Chopper was at her side in his 'heavy point' in an instant. "Ahhh, don't worry. I'm fine, and also, I'll stay near the railing, so if I fall I'll hold onto it." Kaida smiled though Chopper was still a little unsure.

"Okay, though make sure someone can see you all the time in case you need help okay Kaida?" asked Chopper.

"Sure! Um…am I allowed to go down to the crew?" she asked wearily.

"Sure! If you want, I'll carry you down to make it easier on you." Kaida smiled and nodded again.

"Okay, can you hold on for a minute?" Kaida went over to the little nightstand near the couch and took the sunglasses off of it, putting them on and facing Chopper who was frowning.

"Kaida, don't worry, you look fine without the sunglasses," but she only shook her head.

"No, I want it like this…I don't want them to see me changed _this_ way." She mumbled the last part. Chopper only sighed as he came over to her.

"No one will make fun of them though, I actually think their really pretty awesome."

"…Really?" asked Kaida.

"Ah! I wish I had those red eyes to scare off any enemies," But that's what got Kaida off track again.

_These eyes are scary, and I don't want to scare people away from me…_

"Uhhh…thanks but, I'd rather have them on Chopper, please?" he sighed again.

"Okay," Kaida then thanked him as he picked her up and went to the door, opening it and putting one foot on the ladder.

"Are you sure?" he asked, Kaida nodded, and with that he proceeded down the ladder until he got to the deck and put her down. Kaida breathed in the morning air, and looked out to the ocean. Of course it wasn't its normal blue through the sunglasses, but it looked good. She smiled as Luffy called out her name.

"KAIDA!" his grin looked like it was about to break his face as he ran over to her. "You're okay!" he said happily then his face tilted at her.

"Yep…huh what?" Kaida asked.

"Why do you have sunglasses on?" Kaida felt herself stiffen and looked at Chopper through the sunglasses; he sighed but then went back to his medical room.

"Umm…my eyes are kind of sensitive right now…so-"

"What does sensitive mean? Oh come one…please take them off!" he whined as he started to poke your sunglasses.

"HEY!-"

"LUFFY!"

Kaida tried to tell him to stop, but stopped herself as Sanji kicked Luffy away from her.

"If she's hurt there, then don't bug her about it!" he said steaming at Luffy. Kaida stood there dumbfounded at how her captain looked upside-down against the railing as Sanji then turned to her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry my lovely angel! It is my hearts desire to keep you away from something so harmful to your eyes. I hope they will return soon for then I get to see those blooming green eyes of yours." He said sweetly kissing her hand before putting it gently down and then going away, back into the kitchen. Kaida only chuckled as everyone went back to what they were doing. For a second she thought of trying out her power again. But she decided not to risk it; one because she was in a bad state, and two; she didn't want to worry anyone. In the beginning, she ended up playing a game called 'tag' with Luffy, Chopper and Ussop. She was running when she tripped and fell, she was waiting for the impact when it didn't come and only felt herself being lifted into someone's arms.

"Are you okay?" asked Luffy as he looked into her sunglasses.

"Uhh…yea, thanks Luffy," Kaida said as she hugged him and then was called over by Franky and Robin. She didn't realize that there was now a slight blush on Luffy's cheeks and she left to go to Robin and Franky. They invited her to play a game of BS, which she didn't know how to play. At first they tried to explain and then played the game. But Kaida ended up losing horribly by saying BS to everything. And in the end Robin won the game.

"You cheater Robin," said Kaida playfully. Robin only smirked and then Sanji called everyone for dinner.

"MEAT!" yelled Luffy happily as he rushed up to the kitchen followed by Chopper and Ussop, hoping that Luffy wouldn't eat all the food before they got there.

"Can you see in the dark with those on Kaida?" asked Franky curiously.

"Yea, it just took a while to get used to it, and plus it's comfortable to have on…" she said as she quickly turned and started to go up the stairs before Franky could ask any more questions.

"Robin is everything alright with her?" asked Franky to her.

"You'll see," she said as she took her jacket from the chair she was sitting at then made her way up the stairs, followed by Zoro and a confused looking Franky.

The dinner looked amazing; it seemed to have the kitchen glow.

"For having Kaida eating with us again!" said Sanji happily, "I hope you like it Kaida! I put my heart and soul into this!" he said spinning and somehow having hearts coming out of him. Kaida smiled as she took the first bite of the spaghetti and it blasted wondrous flavors in her mouth.

"This is amazing Sanji, thank you!" she said happily.

"Ahh, getting praised by an angel like you, I can't wait to see your whole face Kaida!" he said as he spun over to Nami for the drink she asked for. Luffy was eating wildly tonight, because of how amazing the food was; he wanted to eat as much of it as he could.

"Eat it Chopper!" yelled Ussop and they both started to eat wildly too. Tonight was just like any other night, though every one came with its own excitement around the table, and tonight's was the glowing food. Sanji tried to get Luffy to stop stealing Nami's and Robin's food, but Luffy still stole them anyway. Kaida laughed as did the others at Luffy's face, whose was puffed up to the size of four bowling balls. Finally Luffy started to take some off from Kaida's plate, but when Sanji kicked him in the head, Luffy's hand flicked up and hit the sunglasses of Kaida's face; they ended up flying in the air to the ground. Kaida was laughing too hard to notice it and looked at Luffy, who was pouting at Sanji, but then when he looked at Kaida, his mouth stopped moving and he just stared. Kaida wondered what he was staring at. She looked around to see the others had quieted down and were all staring at her. Chopper looked worried.

"Chopper, what's going on," she asked curiously.

"Ka-Kaida…you're eyes," said Sanji. She was taken back by this and then realized the familiar presence of the sunglasses wasn't on her. She looked frantically around for them until she landed on them, which were on the ground. But by now, it was too late. Everyone was staring at her, mouths gaped, and even Zoro's who you barely see an expression on. Kaida closed her eyes tightly, hoping no one saw them, but knew that was stupid. She tried to keep the tears from coming but couldn't and they escaped her eyes as she tried to shut them. She stood up.

"Ka-Kaida," said Luffy raising his head in following her.

"So-sorry, I…I have excuse myself," she said as she ran out the door, tears escaping her fearful red eyes.

* * *

Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! Now the next one should come some time! Actually I haven't thought about it yet…shoot, but I usually update within a week, so yea. PLEASE review!! :D I looked and it's still on chapter 9 T.T

So...a review gets a chapter out quicker.

Thanx!


	12. Ocean Swear

Hey!! And Salam xD, if any of you out there knows what that means, and the language, cookie for you! :D Here is the next chapter, I hope you likey!

Disclaimer: I don't own the manga One Piece

**_Ocean Swear_**

Kaida ran outside, crying and scared. She didn't want them to look at her that way, it was as if she was an alien, and that's what made her scared. She didn't want to have the crew toss her away because she was too scary for them. She didn't want that…she…didn't. Kaida heard some yelling in the Kitchen but decided to not listen, after all, it was about her, but also, it could've been about having her being taken away as soon as possible. Kaida felt as if she was with her father again. Letting herself trust them, she never should have! Never…never again! Kaida was standing on the front part of the ship, as she heard some yelling behind the door and then it opening. She looked at the door, seeing Luffy come out and then look at her. But Kaida quickly turned back to the ocean as tears streamed down her face. The footsteps started to come closer and closer until she heard them stop behind her. She didn't want Luffy to see her.

"I…I'm sorry Luffy, I don't want anyone to see me like this…" Luffy didn't respond, she thought that he would, but he didn't, so instead she kept going. "I think, I'm going to leave this ship, I don't want to get anyone sca-," Kaida was then cut off by feeling Luffy press up against her from behind and then put his arms around her. Kaida stood there shocked, Luffy was hugging her. "Luffy…"

"Kaida," he said, a stern yet comforting voice came from him. Kaida then was turned around so she could face him. "You are not scary," Her eyes widened, "In fact, I'm actually jealous of those eyes," Luffy smiled. Kaida didn't know what to do, it was a hard choice on what she should do.

"Jealous?" she asked.

"Yea, they are really cool, and you aren't scary, in fact…your very pretty" said Luffy. Kaida didn't think he knew what he just said and she blushed, before she started to laugh. Tears started to come down her eyes.

"Kaida, please, please don't cry." Luffy was looking up at Kaida as more tears started to come down her face.

"I'm not crying Luffy…I'm laughing…" Kaida was laughing through her tears and smiled at Luffy, wiping her eyes. "Thanks Luffy, hehe" Luffy smiled his signature grin as Kaida basically jumped on him to hug him.

"Hahahaha," they both laughed for a while before Kaida got off.

"So…you really like these eyes?" asked Kaida. Luffy nodded,

"They are sooo cool! I want them!" Luffy had stars in his eyes as he looked into her eyes.

"Well…they're mine," Kaida stuck a tongue out and opened her eye with a finger. "You can't catch them!" Kaida then ran, running around the railings of the ship while Luffy tried to catch her.

"Oi, is everything alright Kaida?" asked Sanji. He and the rest of the crew had now come out and were staring at them. Kaida stopped only to get pummeled by Luffy.

"EHH LUFFY!" Sanji came down and kicked Luffy off of Kaida.

"Sanji! What did I do!" he yelled as he ran away from Sanji's wrath and dodged some.

"Ugh…Luffy doesn't get it," Nami and the others came down the stairs and then stood in front of Kaida.

"So…are you okay?" asked Nami. The others looked behind her.

"Ahhh…so that's why you wanted my glasses. But your eyes are really cool!" said Franky.

"Ummm…yea, I thought you guys were scared of them…and then eventually me in general," mumbled Kaida.

"No! They are so cool! I want eyes like those!" said Ussop with stars in his eyes.

"Un, I like them too, Kaida," said Nami smiling and hands across her chest.

"Kaida, when did you get eyes like those?" asked Zoro yawning.

"I don't know, but I guess my power did something…" she said looking at Zoro. Kaida now wondered at how she did get them like this,

_It will show itself soon_ Kaida thought as she smiled at them all.

"But you guys aren't scared right?"

"IIE!" they all yelled.

Sanji then kicked Zoro accidently.

"Oi, what the hell cook!" said Zoro.

"Sorry, your fat head was just in the way," smirked Sanji.

"You-," Zoro got his swords out and they started to go out on each other. Nami sighed in irritation.

"You guys…" a demon aura came from her as she went behind them, the two not noticing, and then punched them straight on. "Shut the fuck up!" Both men lay on the ground, Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Nami-swann..."

She then sighed,

"I'm really tired Robin, so I'm going to go to bed," Robin nodded.

"I will come too, good night," said Robin.

"Yea, we should get to bed to, said Chopper also yawning.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I take over the crows nest for the next couple days at night? I mean…like I'll keep watch," said Kaida looking at the guys who were left.

"…sure if you really want to," said Ussop, "tonight was my night anyways…"

"Ussop! Never let ladies do work for you!" said Sanji as he punched Ussop.

"No no, it's okay Sanji. It's a nice place, with the view and everything, its also because I have no room yet,"

"You can have my bed again?" said Sanji with heart eyes.

"Ero-cook," mumbled Zoro

"What was that?"

"So you're sure Kaida?" asked Franky.

"Yea, I'm sure," Kaida smiled.

"Okay then, good night!" said Chopper as he left with Franky and the other guys following him.

"Goodnight Kaida!" said Luffy as he bounded to the men's room.  
"Night Luffy!" she said. Kaida then turned around and went p the ladder to the crows nest. She didn't turn on the light because the moon was already enough. She sighed to herself as she finally knew that everyone accepted her. But then a thought occurred to her,

_My powers…can I use them?_ She thought this and then for a quick second thought of the color green…it took a small while, but she got a teeny bit of it on her finger. Kaida smiled. Now she knew what she was going to do. And as the night went on, she relentlessly worked on her power and kept a lookout, and swearing to herself to keep the crew…no, her friend, always safe.

* * *

Sorry that is was a rather short chapter! I thought it was going to be longer, but ideas are brewing! And I'm listening to DJ Tiesto Power mix and Adiago for Strings (awesome songs if you like trance!) Hehe

China Dang: Well here you go! And I did email you! I hope you enjoy this story, AND KEEP REVIEWING! :D

LuffyxRuby: xD Well, that part hasn't come YET! …I gave everyone a hint now…sigh…hehe. Well, Keep reading and reviewing! The next chapter shall come soon!:D

Let me make it a goal, to have 30 reviews before chapter 20 : that would be the best! And then I can make something special for you guys! :D

Okay, well then, until the next chapter! JA NA! :D


	13. Breakfast Love

Allo everyone! Here with a new chapter! I hope you like it! And thanx for the reviews also. Just a little news...Guess what I went to my first Anime Con Ever Saturday! It was teh NYAF and it was great xD. I dressed up as Nico Robin, and then we found a crew and took lots of pictures...hehe, soo yea, Well, enjoy the story! :D

I Do Not own One Piece btw... :

Breakfast Love

Kaida came out of the crows nest as the sun began to rise. The breeze swifted her hair behind her, cooling her face. A small bead of sweat trailed down the side of her cheek. She had been practicing in the crow's nest for hours and found out many particular things; with some colors, came an emotion and or temperature. Like, red came with heat and sometimes anger. Blue could either come with calmness or sadness and could go to freezing temperatures. And Yellow would have to be a happy thought, and the feeling that would come with it is electricity. She hadn't tried many other colors yet. She had tried green, which seemed extremely easy to make, though nothing came with it _yet_. And lastly…somehow pink had gotten into the green. Once she saw that color…she had thought of Luffy. She didn't know why that color had to show up, she didn't like that color very much but somehow…it represented Luffy in a very different way.

Kaida sighed as the breeze came again and she savored the salty air. As she inhaled a small amount of green trailed out of her finger tips, doing a light dance around her legs to her bare feet. It was then, the door behind her opened and the green vanished.

"Kaida?" came Sanji's voice. Kaida looked at him curiously,

"Hello Sanji, what are you doing out here so early?"

"I have to make breakfast, would you like anything?" he asked from the small balcony.

"Ummmm…some tea would be nice, green tea," Kaida smiled.

"Okay, I'll get it right out for you Kaida-chan," he said happily.

She smiled as she looked out to the ocean, the morning air was starting to get cold, but Kaida used a small layer of her power to cover herself, not visible to anyone but her.

"Kaida-chan," came Sanji's voice behind her, she turned to look at him again.

"Would you like to come in? It's getting a little chilly out here, and your tea is ready," he said.

"Sure, thanks," Kaida walked over to him, and Sanji being the gentleman, holding the door open. The kitchen lights were on and warm. Kaida went over to the table as Sanji handed her the tea and then went onto working for breakfast. She sipped the tea, enjoying the sweet warmness of the liquid running down her throat.

"So…is this what you do every morning?" asked Kaida.

"Ah, I have to make it early because I don't want everyone starving when they wake up. And also, I have to make enough so Luffy doesn't end up stealing anyone else's food," he blew out some smoke and turned over a pancake in a pan.

"Huh…do you need any help?" she asked curiously.

"No…I don't want a perfect angel like you to get your hands dirty!" he said, suddenly in his love-love mode. Kaida sweat dropped, but she was still curious.

"Can I watch then? I've never made any food before…besides some bread and butter or cheese, but that's it," she smiled and Sanji felt like he had been touched from heaven.

"Okay," he smiled, "come over here." Kaida smiled wide, happy that she finally gets to see him cooking. She looked on the counter to find dozens of pots with different mixtures in them, fruits in some and batter in the others. "Oooooo," her eyes widened as she saw him flip six different pancakes in different pans, "whoa…that's so cool!" Sanji smiled a wide smile.

"Do you want to try?" he liked how Kaida was having fun, especially with cooking. He remembered a couple of nights ago when she said she had no peace, but now, he was sure she was having some. Kaida nodded enthusiastically and Sanji guided her hand to a pan. "Okay, what you do is put your hand on the handle, like this." He demonstrated with using another pan. "You should use two hands since it's your first time,"

"Okay," Kaida said, putting both hands on the handle, her arms were still covered by the bandages.

"Now, watch," Sanji thrust the pan forward, at the same time throwing it up making the pancake sail into the air, flipping it, and then soundlessly landing it back on the pan. "You see?" he said.

"Cool! I can't wait to try!" Kaida was like an enthusiastic bunny.

"Okay, ready?" he said, his smile wide from Kaida's happiness. She nodded. Kaida then did the same thing, though thrusted it a little higher, but not high enough to hit the ceiling. The pancake flipped and started to come down. It seemed to go in slow motion as Kaida began to get extremely happy. But then, instead of it landing soft and soundlessly like Sanji's did, it landed with a hard slap, having the pancake go in several directions.

"O…" The stared at the pan for a second, looking at the messed up half-pancake in it. "Hahahahahahahaha!" they both burst out into laughter at the pancake. "I call this pancake!" Kaida said. Sanji laughed with her, and then looked at her. Her happiness was rising from her, as if it was fireworks and was exploding all around.

"Okay Kaida, I'll make the rest now, would you go tell the others that breakfast is almost ready?" he said smiling at her. Kaida didn't even hear the others coming out before now and then heard the yelling outside from Luffy complaining about food.

"Okay," she said, and she was about to go out when she noticed that there was still some pancake on her.

"Ehehehe, umm, I just need to clean this up first," said Kaida. Sanji was as happy as ever,

"HAI HAI KAIDA-CHWANN!" he was pouring out hearts as he got a towel and handed it to her. Kaida was just so wonderful today and Sanji knew he hit the spot. They stood in the kitchen for the moment, wiping the flour off of Kaida. Sanji took his time, wondering why he was feeling entranced by her arm, even if it was in a bandage. But then he shook his head quickly before wiping off the last piece of flour.

"Thank…Sanji," said Kaida happily before she ran outside. Sanji just stood there, staring at the door before he mentally shook himself and went back to creating breakfast.

_**??**_

Kaida went outside and looked at everyone. They were all up and surprisingly hyper for the morning.

"But Nami…" whined Luffy. Kaida looked to where the whine came from and saw that Nami was holding onto a a crouched Luffy's ear.

"You have to wait! I don't want you to steal all my food you know!" she said annoyed. Luffy whined again and finally, Nami let him go as she went to the front of the ship. Luffy looked sad and Kaida felt somehow bad for him. It was like watching a puppy sitting on the street in the rain. She decided to go up to him,

"Luffy?" he looked up and the puppy was now an over excited bunny as he jumped back up.

"Kaida!!" he said happily, she smiled.

"Sanji said that breakfast is almost done, so just wait about five minutes and hen you can eat as much as you want!" Luffy's eyes turned into stars.

"Thank you Kaida!" he said jumping up and down.

"Kaida?" Chopper was outside his medical door.

"Yes Chopper?"

"I think those bandages on you can come off now, so, would you like for me to take them off?" he asked.

"Sure, you're the doctor here," She said as she made his way over to him.

"Hehe, shut up, bastard!" he said as she started to do his happy dance. Kaida went into his medical room and sat on the bed as he sat on a stool in front of her and started to take her bandages off of her.

"You suffered only minor damages, nothing to big. I'll just put some ointment on it to cool it and then you're all good!" said Chopper happily.

"Thank you, Chopper!" Kaida said.

"BREAKFAST!" said Sanji loudly from above them. Kaida and Chopper could hear the running of Luffy and Ussop racing to the kitchen. Both of them sighed as he took off the last bandage and put some light ointment on her skin.

"There we go, I think it's done. Now, let's go eat!" Kaida nodded happily as she bounced off the bed and ran to the kitchen, where everybody around the table was waiting.

"Hey Sanji!" she said as she sat down, Chopper coming through the door and sitting down across from her.

"Hello Kaida-chwann!" he said as he spun over to you and placed a plate with several, including the one she made, pancakes on it.

"Thank you!" she started to gobble it down as the rest of the crew started to eat there's. Talk was all around the table as Luffy started to take people's food.

"STOP IT LUFFY!" yelled Sanji as he kicked him on the head.

"Finally," sighed Ussop

"Mina, I want to tell you all, there's an island coming soon!" said Nami cutting a pancake with a fork and knife.

"Huh? Really?" Kaida asked.

"Yep, I didn't get a chance to find out it's name, but it's a pretty big island, so we have to somehow keep in touch," said Nami.

"How about we just decide to meet at places at certain time, Nami?" asked Robin.

"That sounds like a good idea Robin." They both nodded.

"So we have to meet like every hour or…?" wondered Ussop

"No, we can handle ourselves. Here…how about…we just meet at the ship at a certain time." She said aloud.

"Personally, I think we can handle ourselves," said Zoro eating a pancake.

"Then what about this idiot here!" yelled Nami pointing to Luffy. And as if to prove her point he was eating like crazy, stealing from peoples plates and even missing his mouth.

"STOP IT LUFFY!" yelled Sanji again as he kicked him again, hoping that one day he will get it. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay, I'll decide when we get there," said Nami as she stood up and placed her plate in the sink. Everyone soon followed and then it was left with Sanji and Chopper watching and drying the dishes.

Everyone was outside, looking for the island.

"There there! I see it!" said Ussop's excited voice.

"Really!?" said Luffy coming up to him.

"Ah! It is!" said Franky.

"Okay! Next stop is at this island, everyone get ready!" said Nami.

"AH!" everyone replied and all got to work, getting ready for the next island ahead.

* * *

So...tell me what you think? I got a little confused about this chapter...but i think I got it. Now i have to get a firm grip on it and then hold it in. What do you think of the Sanji part? Please tell me because thats what im having a bit of trouble with xD. haha. So anyways...for the reviewers!

Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitachiinx3: hehe, yey your back!! :D But be surprised about later on her powers...(yes, they get a bit more interesting xD) How about the Sanji part in there huh? hehe, luffy is everyone's love xD Thanx for the review! And review again!! :D

China(my name really is Chi...: Yes, I'm also pirateking1 on there xD I have to update there actually, thanx for reminding me! Talk to me there also!! :D and Review here! :D

Gnomjovel: He's gonna give the braclet...soon hehe xD. or somtime soon. Thanx for the review! review again!! :D

Jess Likes Biting: It's okay xD. Luffy at the moment is hugging Kaida, but...wait. Luffy gives you a hug There you Go! Hope you enjoyed that xD. Thanx for the review and review again!!

p.s. Also, I just realized how fun it is to talk to you all! So, ifyou have an msn,aim, or yahoo messengers and you want to talk Email me and I'll give you mine! :D Plus, if im having any trouble, ill ask you xD hehe. Thanx! Next chapter coming up soon! :D


	14. Blurry Snow Fights

Well...here you have it peoples xD. The next chappy and you better like it! hehe. What did you think of my little Sanji thingy back there? rwar! Anyways...just read it and...idk...do what you do best! :D

Disclaimer:Yea...i dont own...but i own Kaida! and everything I Imagine!!

**Blurry Snow Fights**

The crew had finally landed on white fluffed island.

"SNOW!" said Chopper bouncing off of the ship and landing in the snow.

"WEEEEEE!" yelled Luffy jumping after him. Robin laughed, her purple jacket keeping her warm and her mittens hugging her hands.

"I didn't know this was a snow island Nami," said Kaida, she had borrowed a light green jacket from her, green pants, and blue gloves from Sanji. Her teeth were still chattering though.

"Well, I didn't know either, but since yours was fall, then the next in line should be winter anyway." She said shrugging and folding a map into her pocket. There was a cold gust of wind that passed by making Kaida shudder harder.

"Kaida, have you ever seen snow before?" said Franky coming up to her.

"N-N-No….it's never been this cold where I lived," she said, her teeth still chattering. Kaida was too afraid to let out her power, she knew that if she did, she could keep herself warm, but then everyone would see, and they might yell at her. Kaida had no idea what do to, but used a little of her power, having it drip onto her hands inside her glove, she sighed as she got a little warmer.

"KAIDA! IF YOU RUN AROUND YOU'LL GET WARMER!" yelled Luffy from the ground. They all looked to see Luffy in a red coat, Nami had bought for him from the island before after finding out he still didn't own one, rolling in the snow next to chopper.

"I made a snow angel!" said Chopper happily when suddenly; a snowball hit him in the head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! One down One-," Ussop, who had thrown the snowball at Chopper, was then hit with a snowball on his cheek.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed as he hit Ussop's nose again, causing it to turn red.

"Rahh!" suddenly it turned into a mass snowball fight. And somehow, Sanji, Zoro, Kaida, and Franky got involved in it also.

"AHH!"

"HAHA"

"USSOP!"

"AHHH!"

"I HOPE YOU ALL DIE IN MY MASS MURDER OF SNOWBALLS!" Yelling and snowballs were being thrown about when Kaida's yell had then been heard to all. She had made a fort and was behind it, Franky behind it with her. Luffy tried to throw a snowball at her only to get hit with a snowball from Sanji.

"DON'T HIT A WOMAN LUFFY!" he yelled, when a snowball hit him in the cheek. Then, unexpectedly, an army of snowballs were being lashed at everyone. They looked like missiles as they sailed through the air and pelted everyone with their massive power.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Zoro dodging for cover.

"COVEERR!" yelled Chopper.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They could hear the manic laughs of Kaida behind the fort as Franky shot out the snowballs with his weapon, loading it with snow in the back.

"Guys! Attack her back!" now they were each behind their own fort, pressed against it as the snowballs sailed over them.

"How the hell are we supposed to compete with this!" said Zoro, his teeth clenched.

"Element of Surprise!" said Ussop.

"You guys better not hurt Kaida though!" but they all ignored Sanji.

"I'll get Franky," he said, puffing out some smoke.

"I'll get him with you," said Ussop.

"Me too!" said Chopper.

"Okay, then me and Zoro will get Kaida okay?" everyone nodded and Sanji glared at him before looking over the side.

"Ready?" said Luffy, they nodded, a mischievous smiled on them all.

"GO!"

_**XXXXX**_

"Dammit, this is a snow island, I thought it was going to be a summer one," said Rin, clutching her dark purple jacket. Her father, Tsuki, glared at one of his men.

"S-Sorry sir, we might have made a wrong c-calculation, I'm sorry!" he said. But nothing was said from Tsuki except a knife piercing glare.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I guess we just have to deal with it." He said bitterly. They had been sailing on the ocean for about a week now and was finally seeing an island ahead. "this was the next island huh?" he cursed under his breath. Anchoring was issued on the ship as the crew of pirates ran around, furiously tugging at the over-frosted ropes and throwing the anchor over the edge as they came near land. Rin looked across the island bay, seeing no ships there and seething out a cold breath.

"Are you sure they're at this island father?" she asked him, still facing towards the island. He sighed.

"Yes, they are. There is no possible way that they could have passed this island because they are pirates and need to have their log pose set to this island before sailing to the next."

"And what if they leave before us?"

"They can't and will not. Even if they do, we still have many ways to get them. All we need is Kaida, nothing else." Kaida narrowed her eyes at him, but gave up as he just coldly stared at the landscape ahead of him.

"Sir! There seems to be a town in the center of this island, would you like to go see it sir?" asked the pirate, he was acting too much like a marine for him, but it was good that they were afraid of him and his power.

"Yes, get prepared, we're going to go inland and stay there." The pirate nodded and went towards the others, telling them what to do and then heading inside the ship.

Soon, most of the crew except for three, who were going to stay on the ship, set out with Tsuki and Rin for the town inside the snow.

"How the hell can anyone live in this fruckin' cold weather," said Rin angrily as she fought against the bitter winds. Tsuki just ignored her and kept going, his long fur coat keeping him warm. As they started to feel themselves go downhill, a pirate got his attention.

"D-D-Do you guys see that down there??" he asked as he pointed down. Everyone, as they walked down the hill, looked forward and marveled at what was before them. On the bottom of the hill, more like a valley, there was a dome, or, more like a half dome from their height. At first it looked like a frosted wall of ice, but being able to see through it confirmed that there was a town here. They were on the border of the half dome and the rest of the town. Lights were on and lit the whole place on like it was Christmas.

"Wow…" sighed Rin at the site. But Tsuki only smirked as he thought of a plan and then made his way down the hill into the valley, deviousness circulating in his mind.

_**XXXXX**_

"GO!" Luffy and the others sprinted out from behind their forts; all dodging the missile-like snowballs. Sanji kicking some out of the way, Zoro slicing random ones up before putting his swords away and just dodging them instead Chopper using his forms as a dodging method, Ussop…just trying to not get hit, and Luffy, sprinting through them. Kaida them saw them and eyes widened.

"FRANKY! THEIR COMING!" she yelled and she then started to throw snowballs at the same time.

"Ah! We have to make more or else they'll-!" Franky was cut off as Sanji, Chopper, and Ussop all rammed into him, knocking him down, though his arms still shooting out snowballs.

"Franky!" Kaida yelled as she saw the dust ball of snow, around the four and them and then nearing a hill, but then stopped just at the edge. Kaida was throwing snowballs while she wasn't looking and when she did, she gasped. Zoro and Luffy had jumped in the air and were sailing towards her. It seemed slow motion as Luffy and Zoro yelled in victory and then crashed on top of her. They started to go backwards as they all playfully tackled one another on top of each other.

"AH! Luffy! Zoro!" she yelled happily as she pelted a snowball at them. They didn't notice but…they were starting to go down a hill. Sanji got up and looked at the dust/snowball around Kaida and the other two and was about to attack them for attacking Kaida roughly when he saw them heading for the end of a hill.

"KAIDA! LUFFY! ZORO! STOP!" he yelled, running towards them. Ussop, Chopper, and Franky noticed this too and their eyes widened as they ran after them, hoping to stop them.

"Huh?" said Luffy stopping with his pelting and then Zoro did to, followed by Kaida. They all stood up, facing them, and not noticing that they were basically at an edge of a steep hill.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at Sanji and the others, running towards them.

"LUFFY!" they all looked to see Robin and Nami running after them also.

"What?" he asked bringing his hand up and nudging Kaida a little in the process. But that little nudge brought Kaida the push that was needed, to send her over the hill.

"Huh…" she suddenly felt herself falling backwards and then, Zoro and Luffy were horizontally looking at her with shock in their eyes. "Oh my-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" She screamed as she started to fall down the extremely steep hill.

"TRIENTA FLUER!" Robin yelled, arms sprung out of the icy wall's towards Kaida. She reached for them and caught them, being hung on the hill, though now; she could stand with some pressure, on the icy, almost vertical, hill.

"Kaida, you alright?" yelled Sanji from above. She looked up, trying to keep her footing correct and not slip, still holding onto Robin's hands.

"A-ah," she said. They were all looking down at her curiously.

"Hold on Kaida, and I'll help you up okay?" said Robin, her arms crossed. Kaida nodded. She felt a tug and then another, pulling her up slowly. Kaida then looked down and squinted her eyes, noticing that something was down there as she was being pulled up.

"Wait...Robin," she said, turning her head towards the crew.

"What is it, Kaida?" asked Zoro.

"There's…something down there, and I don't want to sound crazy or anything but, I think this is the fastest way to get to…what looks like a town," she said looking up at them. Nami looked at her curiously.

"Are you sure Kaida?" she said, a little scared at the drop that they would have to go down.

"Yea, I think, and plus, it's more like a valley, so there definatly has to be some sort of civilization there." Robin nodded.

"She's right, it's a valley," she said.

"Yosh! Then lets see what's down there!" said Luffy happily as he jumped down, and started to _slide_ down the hill.

"Lu-AH!" Luffy had grabbed onto Kaida's foot, and immediately she had fallen after down after him. Robin's arms disappeared in a flurry of petals.

"Holy-"

"Nami-swan, would you like me to carry you?" asked Sanji, smoke rising from his cigarette. She, for once, didn't need to be asked twice and jumped into Sanji's arms as he jumped down the hill.

"Wooo!" yelled everyone else as they jumped after them.

* * *

Ahh! Her father has to ruin everything!! Ugh,...assmeanie...o well, hehe. So,what do you think of the story? Waz your favorite part in this chapter? I don't know what yours is so answer the question!!'

Review Replies!! :D

Jess Likes Biting: Yes! You got a hug from Luffy! BE HAPPY! hehe, maybe you sense a crush...idk! _the end is coming o.o_ just kidding...had to say that xD

Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitachiinx3: Yes, Sanji was cute in that part .. Ooo! I have them all too! And I have been emailing you! Yey! I asked you to be mi friend on YSM! say yes :D xD Tell me what you think of this chapter also!!

And to everyone else who favorites this story (as i see in my reminders) Review!! :D

Next chapter will come out soon!! :D


	15. Cast Of Snow

Sorry for being late on this xD. I did a lot of stuff over the weekend (Trail of Terror till 1 am…hehe) and Homework. But at least, now this chapter is out! And it is a bit longer than usual…I think. I'm taking it a bit slower now because I don't want it to go too fast, so tell me how it goes! :D

Disclaimer: One Piece ish not mine :D

**Cast Of Snow**

"Weee!!" Luffy cried as he sped down the slippery steep slope. The entire crew was behind him, including Kaida who now, _seemed_ to be in nirvana.

Kaida was thinking as she went down the hill, yes she was thinking, though it wasn't smart thinking. Kaida was thinking of how wonderful this feeling of exuberance right now felt like. Her hair was swept behind her as she speed down the hill. She couldn't keep her laugh in as she exploded in excitement.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Nami was holding onto Sanji for dear life and Sanji was almost having a nose-bleed, though did not want to get Nami-san's jacket covered in blood. Chopper and Ussop were screaming as if they were falling into a pit of lava but then had son turned it into a contest of who can get to the bottom first. Franky had his glasses in his pocket from the air pressure coming at him, the coldness barely affecting him. Robin was diagonal from Zoro, Smiling as if she were on the ship and reading a good book. And Zoro looking like he was ready for anything.

"Ahh! I see the town!" yelled Ussop through the air. It was true; the sight before them was amazing.

"I didn't think it would look like this," said Chopper wondrously. The way they had fell now felt slow to them as the town slowly came into everyone's view. It was a half dome and half empty,

"It's only covered by half of the dome," said Robin.

"What?!" yelled Luffy, because he was so up front, he couldn't hear her,

"SHE SAID…" Kaida stopped as she saw Luffy fly off an edge.

"Wha?!-" Suddenly she flew off the edge, free flying for a second, the thrill exciting her even more…until she started going downward, and this wasn't a hill anymore, now, they have reached the outside of a town. She only saw it for a split second before snow hit her and she had finally stopped flying. More thuds were heard around her as she laid there, the pain of stopping finally coming to her from the speed they were going at before.

"Ugh, dammit, this hurts," she said. Kaida forced herself up, a little shaky.

"Damn, I thought it would be an easier landing," said Ussop holding his back as he got up. Nami had quickly gotten off Sanji and stood up as if everything were normal.

"Okay, Luffy, WE ARE NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" she yelled with sharp teeth, but he only laughed.

"Look! So much snow!" said Chopper excitedly as he started to run towards the town.

"Chopper!" Kaida yelled and he stopped running.

"Awww, hurry up!" he said annoyed.

"You have to wait, Chopper!" said Zoro coming up and dusting the snow off of him. Robin giggled at Zoro's look, he looked like a snowman tainted with green hair. He rubbed off the snow off his head, annoyed with a little blush across his face. Robin, on the other hand, had landed perfectly, using her devil fruit powers to help her.

"Okay, would you like to go into town Nami?" Robin asked her.

"U...Un, otherwise Luffy and Chopper will die of excitement," she said, they all sweat dropped as they saw Luffy and Chopper jumping up and down in the snow.

The crew started to walk towards the town. It wasn't that far, though Sanji's pleads to help Robin and Nami and the snows random holes in the ground did slow them down.

"It's so pretty!" said Kaida as they finally reached the entrance to the town. They were on the opposite side of the dome; the houses all had round tops, almost like oversized igloos.

"Hehe," laughed Luffy as he grabbed a pole sticking out of the top of one and thrusted himself up there. "Hello?! ANYONE HAVE ANY MEAT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Luffy! What are you doing!" said Ussop looking around scared.

"Luffy! GET DOWN!" yelled Nami. But he still looked around excitedly when a door from beneath him opened.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled a boy. Everyone looked over to see a red-headed boy come out of the house Luffy was standing on.

"What the hell are you doing on top of my house!" he yelled. Everyone sweat –dropped as Luffy bounced down and in front of the red-head.

"Hey, do you have any meat?" asked Luffy happily and holding on his hat.

"…I haven't seen you guys here," the boy said, looking at each of them and ignoring Luffy. "You're not from here are you?" he said. All of them shook your heads.

"We just came from the Grand Line, and this was the next island," Kaida said looking at the boy. He was wearing a warm colored brown jacket, red pants, brown boots, and a brown head band going around his head.

"Hmmm…what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Luffy! The man who will become Pirateking!" the boy looked at him weirdly. "This is Sanji, Nami, Robin, Franky, Chopper, Ussop, and Kaida," he said pointing to all of them.

"I'm Raid," he said gesturing at himself. "You…are the Straw Hat pirates?" he asked curiously.

"Ah!" said Luffy enthusiastically.

"Oo…WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO OUR VILLAGE!" he said, suddenly, he took out what looked like a crystal gun, and pointed it at them.

"Whoa!" said Kaida who was in front of it, the boy's eyes flaming with anger.

"We-we're not gonna do anything!" said Kaida putting up her arms.

"OI! POINT THAT THING AWAY FROM KAIDA!" yelled Sanji.

"LIAR! LAST TIME PIRATES CAME TO OUR VILLAGE, WE HAD THIS WHOLE DOME, BUT NOW, IT'S ONLY HALF, BECAUSE OF THEM! AND THEY HAD KILLED SO MUCH…NOT CARING WHO THEY KILLED!"

"Oi! We're not like that!" said Nami nervously.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW!?" he said staring them down.

"We-we can show you. We won't do any harm, we promise. We came here didn't we, there was no harm done," said Kaida reassuringly.

"Even if we were, we would have not come in straight like this," said Franky. The boy looked at them before his eyes started to slowly dim down. He slumped his shoulders before putting the weapon down on the ground.

"Please…just, don't kill anyone…please,"

"Why would we even think about that?" said Luffy patting him on the back. The boy smiled.

"So, do you have any food?" Everyone sweat dropped.

_**XXX**_

Raid had let the crew in his house and at the moment, they were all sitting around the table drinking tea and eating a cookie. Raid had taken off his jacket and boots. He sat across from Luffy as he sipped his tea.

"So, you guys are on your way to become Pirateking?" he asked simply.

"Yea!" said Luffy smiling wide.

"And to retrieve One Piece," said Robin.

"Oh, must be tough there, on the grand line." Nami chuckled,

"Yep, it's a living hell, but still is amazing," she stated. Franky and Zoro chuckled lightly as they sipped their tea.

"How long does it take the log pose to set here?" asked Nami.

"I think three weeks the most. It can't be any longer than that," said Raid. Nami frowned but nodded anyway.

"Almost a month huh?" sighed Sanji.

"Raid, how old are you?" asked Kaida. Raid looked up at her and stared at her for a moment before answering her.

"I'm 17" he said.

"Oh," She said sipping her tea.

"You're family…how did they all…?" asked Sanji only to get cutoff by him.

"Pirates, they killed them. They killed half of the village families. Destroying the dome in the process," he said sadly. Everyone was hushed for a while as they let it seep into them.

"R-Raid, I'm sorry" said Kaida trying to ease the tense in the room.

"I've heard it a bunch of times, and I there's no need for anymore of the sympathy. I live here alone; I'm having an okay life. My only goal is to find that pirate, and kill him for the sake of my family and village." Raid stood up and sighed.

"Would you like a tour of the village?" asked Raid. Chopper immediately stood up, wanting to go outside and relive himself.

"A-ah!" he said happily. Raid Smiled,

"Okay, I'll be right back, I'll meet you outside." He said as he took their cups, put it on a tray, and then went into the kitchen.

_**XXX**_

The winter breeze pinched at their skin as they walked through the snow. Kaida was using her power lightly so it would cover her skin and keep her warm, though not enough to show the color. She had been practicing every second she had, and was getting slightly tired; but the wind kept waking her up.

"Hey Lily!" said Raid as he passed a woman in a purple coat and holding a basket.

"Hey Raid," she said waving at him, Luffy also waved at her excitedly as she waved back at him.

"They are all so friendly here," said Nami looking over her shoulder at Lily.

"Ah, we don't usually like fights. It's too small of a town for that. It's nice to have everyone know you and vice versa. Sometimes we even get into intense games and it's really fun." He said smiling.

"Intense games?" asked Franky with his head tilted.

"Giant snowball fights. You remember this?" he asked as he took out the clear looking weapon. Everyone nodded. "Well, not only is this a weapon, but it is also used for game play," he said smiling.

"Cool! Can we play also!" said Luffy getting excited.

"Ah! The game usually starts at sundown, some days we don't play, but we didn't play yesterday, so I'm guessing there is a game tonight."

"Yey!" said Luffy happily.

"And I can finally kick your ass for pummeling me earlier today! Yey!" said Kaida happily.

"Oh, yea?" asked Luffy.

"Yea," said Kaida dangerously yet hinting at fun in her voice.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, would you like to join the game also?" asked Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Sorry, Sanji-san, I would like to go shopping here," said Robin.

"Maybe…I do want to go shopping, but this game does seem fun," said Nami.

"Ahhh Nami-swan! If you join the game I would protect you with my life!" he said swirling around with hearts coming out of him.

"Tch, Ero-cook,"" said Zoro on the side.

"Nani Moss-head?!"

"Huh?!" Zoro and Sanji then got into a kicking and sword fight, everyone just sweat dropped at them, letting them go at it for a while.

"If you guys want to be good though, you have to have one of these, but since you guys are just beginners, I'm guessing that you should get the easy ones." Raid put his weapon away and started to lead them. Soon was a small market place, though some of the buildings were bigger than the others, covered with the snow and it looked like an outdoor mall.

"Whoa, so many things to do," said Chopper excitedly as he watched that on the top was a rope that glided from one store to the other, and small ball shaped carriages were on it with people laughing inside. "I wanna go on that!" said Chopper with stars in his eyes.

"Haha, you have to go into the shop and buy something, it's to help you move your stuff from one shop to the other instead of lugging it around.

"Cool!" said Ussop.

"What if you want to go home?" asked Robin.

"Some stores have people help you out, there are underground shafts that go to your house, or you can just carry them back yourself."

"That's…really cool" said Franky smiling.

"You guys can look around if you like, find one of the shops that sell's weapons for snow-playing and purchase what you are looking for there!" he said smiling.

"Alright!" said Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper as they ran off.

"WAIT!" Nami called after them, they stopped and turned back around, "Here, I'm giving you some money, but don't come back to me asking for more okay! You all owe me double of what I'm giving you!" Ussop and Luffy pouted while Zoro just cursed under his breath. Kaida took the money and Nami winked at her, meaning that t she didn't have to pay her back…for now…

"Awww, come on," pouted Ussop.

"Nope." she said, not budging a bit. The three sighed again before running to one of the stores the ropes seemed to be coming out of.

"Nami, Robin, would you like to look for some clothes?" asked Sanji gentlemanly.

"Sure, just be careful on what you do!" said Nami as they went off.

"I'm gonna go see if there is a bar around here." Said Zoro as he scratched the back of his head and walked off.

"I'm gonna go see they weapons and all sources of tools you have here," said Franky, excited about how this town worked.

"Ummm…" Kaida was left alone with Raid as everyone else went ahead of her.

"Would, you like me to show you around some more?" asked Raid smiling at her. Kaida looked at Raid curiously before smiling.

"Sure! There are a lot of things to try out here no?" she said.

"Okay, I guess we can try Jeremy's shop first then!" said Raid and they both headed off into a shop.

* * *

Well, What you think? I was wondering if Raid should be referred to as a boy or a man…I needed something in the middle…one word type xD. Anywho, this seemed to be a good chapter. Check out the little tiny holes that are there giving you some hints! Hehe, they are not the obvious ones xD.

Jess Likes Biting: Allo! xD Yes, we were talking, though at the moment I am…busy so I talk to you soon! Hehe, we should just make a huge chat with a bunch of FF authors, that would be cool xD Tell me what you think of this chapter!! :D

Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitachiinx3: Hehe, if you like the snowball, what about the "intense games?" hehe. What do you think about Raid? I wanted an accent mark on his name…but I forgot how to do it. Haha. Thy chapter is up now, tell moi what you thinkies. O and I am on, its just that I like to be invisible because I have a lot of work to do xD. Hehe. HOUSE! xD

O and I forgot...REVIEW! :D


	16. Naploleon

Hey there! Sorry that I didn't update! Hehe. Well, I have a lot of work to do you know!! So, this is your next chapter : Hope you enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Do you think I own this? well...your wrong kinda xD i only own MY CHARACTERS! AND everything else i make up :D

_**Napoleon**_

Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop were in line, waiting excitedly to get on what they thought was a ride.

"Oooo, I can't wait!" said Luffy.

"Ah! I wonder what we can see from up there!" said Chopper happily.

"Lots of things I bet!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"2 belli each please," said an old man who was holding his hand out, smiling a toothy smile.

"Ooo! It's cheap too! Yey!" They each gave their money to the man.

"You would like to go all together?" asked the man.

"Ah!" they said all together.

"Okay, you'll have to wait for the three ball to come up and…oh, here it is," A ball that had looked like it could carry them all easily came in front of them. "Go in quickly, it doesn't stop you know," said the old man, smiling again.

"Ah! Get on it before it gets away!" said Luffy as they jumped through the door one by one, the last on in Luffy stepping into it right as it got off the platform.

"SUGOI!!" said Luffy excitedly as he started to jump up and down, causing the ball move around.

"Luffy! You're gonna kill us!" said Ussop holding onto a bars. The ball was purple and there were bars around it, preventing you from falling out. On the side, there seemed to be a little compartment where you could put everything and store it until you got to the other side. Ussop, Chopper, and Luffy were all looking out the bars, their head practically out of them, as they stared at the people below, now, they were at the middle of the rope they were going across.

"Oh look! There's Zoro!" pointed out Chopper. They all looked to see a confused Zoro in the middle of the street.

"OOOIIII, ZZZOORRROOOO!" yelled Luffy. Zoro, hearing his name being yelled and knowing who it was, looked towards the ball, seeing Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper all waving at him. He sighed as he waved back and then turned around to go in another direction, hoping that there was a bar there, instead of a toy store.

Sanji, Nami, and Robin were walking down the street as they heard someone yell Zoro's name from the other side.

"Ugh, Luffy," said Nami annoyed and hoping he would not see them.

"Nami-swan, would you like for me to kick the shit out of Luffy for you?" asked Sanji.

"It's okay Sanji, he's just having fun I guess," Nami waved it off as Robin giggled.

"He seems to be having his own _type_ of fun," she said as they kept on walking. "Here is a good store Nami-san, would you like to go in?"

"Ah! I like that red shirt!" Said Nami as she nodded and went in, followed by a heart-eyed Sanji.

"Ahh, I will help you to your every need Nami-swann, Robin-chwann!" he said hearts springing out of him. The clerk gave him a weird look before just nodding off and calculating his tabs for the day. They went through the store, picking out clothes and once in a while Sanji choosing something. They each chose something they, and Sanji, liked. Nami and Robin started to head towards the cashier when Sanji caught their attention.

"Hmmm, should we get something for Kaida-chwann?" he said, looking at a long-sleeve white shirt with a green design on the side. Nami looked at the t-shirt, noticing how pretty it was before shaking her head.

"Nah, we'll come back later if we need to, and she has her own money for clothes, so it's okay." She said. Sanji looked at the garment sadly before heading after Nami and Robin, who began to pay for their clothes.

Franky was somehow having the time of his life. He was searching through the "inner mall" when he found a tool shop and the man in charge of it told him about the entire outlay of the town. He was fascinated at how advanced they were. Not only did they have routes in the air for store to store. But once in a while, they had underground vents that could carry anything anywhere in the town area, maybe even some out.

"Ahhh, that is really cool, and a handy thing that we could use around the ship." It then came back to Franky, at how no one was watching the ship. _Is that okay?_ He thought worriedly. _Someone could steal it or mess around in it. _

"Sir is there anything bothering you?" the man asked Franky, who was obviously looking more serious than before.

"Well, our ship is outside and I'm just worried about it," he said to the seller.

"Franky," Franky had told the man his name, "I think your ship's is okay. Not many people come, and anyway, if you would like, one of us can go with you to check on your ship every now and then," he said happily.

"Really?" Franky asked.

"Ah!"

"Hmm, you are very helpful, but I'll have to tell the crew about it before I just suddenly leave," Franky laughed as he started to leave the store.

"Okay, just come back whenever you need to," the man smiled as Franky left the store.

Kaida and Raid were in a dessert store, Kaida was looking at all kinds of different kinds of food, pressing her nose to the ice cold glass.

"Wow…they're all so, pretty…" She fogged on the glass with her breath. Raid smiled at her curiosity.

"Would you like to try one?" asked Raid. Kaida looked up at him and beamed.

"YES!" she said almost too excitedly. She covered her mouth. "Oh, sorry, I mean-,"

"Hahahaha! It's okay, hey, Mike, can you get her a Napoleon?" asked Raid. The man behind the counter nodded and took out a Napoleon, put it on a paper plate, and handed it to Raid.

"Here," Raid said giving it to Kaida, who was wide-eyed at the pretty dessert.

"Are you sure?" she asked licking her lips at how the delicious the Napoleon looked.

"Yea, and I'll pay for it too, don't worry about it." Raid handed over some money to Mike and then went over to Kaida, motioning to a table next to the window. Kaida sat on one end as Raid sat on the other. Kaida sat there, just staring at the dessert.

"Kaida?" asked Raid, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh huh?" she said looking at him. Raid laughed lightly. "Oh, sorry, I just…don't know how to…eat it." Kaida felt her face heat up, but she still smiled.

"Hahahaha," Raid laughed even more, "Well, there are two ways to eat it. You can eat it with your hands, or with a fork." He said. Kaida looked toward where the forks are and groaned.

"Well, I'm kind of lazy to walk that far, so…" Kaida picked up the Napoleon and stuffed one end in her mouth, the powder sprinkling off from the top. She giggled lightly as she swallowed it all and savored the sweet sugary taste. It took her a while before it was swallowed and she smiled at Raid.

"You like it?" asked Raid, his hands under his chin.

"Yea! It's amazing!" she said smiling at him.

"Do you mind if I have some?" he asked her pointing to the Napoleon.

"Sure! You're the one who bought him for me," she said gladly. Raid reached to her Napoleon and used his hands to split it. He took his half and ate a bite, also smiling when the powder drifted down to the plate. They both sat their, laughing as they ate their Napoleons.

Luffy was looking through the bars, smiling as he looked for the rest of the crew. Seeing Franky come out of a shop, and Nami, Robin, and Sanji go into a store. He had already gotten Zoro and Ussop and Chopper were with him. Luffy looked around some more until he had finally found Kaida. Though somehow, he got this weird feeling when he looked at her. He looked through a window that Kaida was sitting behind, she was with Raid, and they were sitting at a table and laughing. Luffy was feeling something different for once. What was this feeling? It seemed to be something new for him, but…he felt something wrong. Luffy then saw that Kaida was eating and his attention automatically went to the sugary powder.

"Oooo, that looks delicious." He said, some drool coming from his mouth and all feelings forgotten.

"What does?" asked Chopper trying to look in the direction of where Luffy was looking.

"Over there," Luffy pointed but then a wall came in front of them, "Huh? What happened?" he said but then they heard a woman say,

"Watch your hands as the door opens, and quickly step out please," she said.

"A-ah," said Ussop. Then the ground was under them, and the door opened. Each of them jumped out and went to the side as the ball turned around and made its way back, some people going on and taking it back.

"Meh, I'm hungry," said Luffy, holding onto his stomach.

"Me too, let's go get something to eat!" said Chopper.

"Yea, and after that, let's, get a weapon for the game later," said Ussop.

"AH!" And with that Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper went to go get something to eat.

* * *

Did you like it? Well, did you?! RIGHT IT IN A REVIEW! Hehe, did you feel Luffy's feelings? Do you feel bad? Do you feel anything? Actually, have you ever had a Napoleon? Its delicious :D (Drools) Well anyways here:

hellgirl-fan1: Yey! New reviewer! Well, here is the awaited chapter you have been waiting for! Review again! :D

Jess Likes Biting: That would be cool! I was on sometimes this week! But you weren't on xD haha. Well, what do you think of this chapter? Hehe

Mrs.MonkeyD.Hitachiinx3: Intense? Epic?! Ahhh! I was sad! I missed that episode because I was out! T.T WAS IT GOOD?! And was my chapter good? :D

And to all those out there who don't review but still read this, review! Its good for life and gets you a cookie. :D


	17. Don't Miss the Chance

I see that I am getting more fans for this story! Yey! Hehe, it's a good motivation xD. So tonight, I was writing the last half of this chapter, and I would have gotten it up sooner, but, my favorite movie was on xD Back to the Future! I love it! And it was all three in one! They always show one and three but never two! And I got really really excited!! And then i watched happy feet, yea HBO! xD Hehe…so this is the next chapter…obviously and more stuff should be in it so…I hope you enjoy :] o and….Happy late Halloween! What were you?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece…ONLY MY IDEAS, so don't steal :]

Haha

_**Don't Miss the Chance**_

Kaida and Raid had finished their Napoleon's and moved onto some more shops. They went to a tools shop, a sports shop, and right now, they were at the clothes store with Sanji, Nami, and Robin.

"Hmmm…is there really anything I need?" said Kaida mostly to herself as she took a look at a red sweater. Raid seemed to be a little embarrassed to be shopping with Kaida from what had happened in the last store.

_Raid was talking with Kaida on the snowy road, not paying attention to where they were going when suddenly a man came up to them. _

_"Hello, are you here with your girlfriend?" said the man rapidly. Kaida tried to say something but the man beat her to it. _

_"Well, I have the best things for you!" he said. The man had grabbed Kaida's hand. _

_"Kaida!" Raid said as he grabbed her hand and they were both dragged into a store. _

_"What the hell?" Kaida said as the man pushed them in front of him. _

_"This is only limited supply from the North Blue itself. You better get it now, before time runs out, and you" the man pointed at Raid, "don't miss your chance." He raised his eyebrow and smirked. Kaida's face seemed to turn a billion shades of red as did Raid's. _

_"Oh my god…no no, we're just friends, nothing in between us, just-friends." Kaida said as she tried to move past the guy. _

_"How about this?" the man produced a silk green laced bra with silver interlining and the same style thong off a rack, putting it in front of Kaida. _

_"No thanks," she said urgently. _

_"Come on Paul, we're…just friends, leave us alone okay?" Raid said to 'Paul'. _

_"Awww, come on Raid," Paul whined_

_"Leave-us-alone," he said dangerously. Paul, sensing this danger, then moved out of the way. Raid took Kaida's hand and led them out of the store, still red in the face. He was then thankful that the air was cold, taking it off. _

_"Kaida?" Right in front of them, was Sanji, Robin, and Nami. _

_"Hey Kaida," smiled Robin. Raid watched as Sanji took a look at the store's name they just came out of. _

_"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled trying to kick him but Raid dodged it. _

_"Nani?!" said Nami confused, until she looked at the shop and turned red. _

_"No, no, no no Sanji! __It was all a mistake!" It took Kaida a while to explain it to him, but then Sanji finally agreed with her and swore that if he ever saw that man, he would kick his ass. Little did he know that Paul was running away behind him. _

Now, they were in the store together, looking for some more clothes. Sanji delighted now that Kaida had met up with them.

"Well, it could get colder here," said Nami picking up a warm looking sweater and answering Kaida's question.

"True," sighed Kaida, looking at the red sweater some more.

"Actually, you guys seemed to have come at a…convenient time," said Raid thinking for a second before looking at everyone else.

"Really?" asked Robin, "and what would this 'time' of year have?" she asked.

"Well,-" Raid was about to explain when he was cut off by the vendor who went in front of him, hands in each other, and a smile on his face.

"Well, it's the Winter Ball of course!" he said happily. Raid knew that through this man's mind, all it was saying was 'SALE!'

"Winter Ball?" asked Nami curiously.

"It's a dance," said Raid, pushing the salesmen aside.

"A dance?!" said Sanji excitedly.

"Yea, a formal one, so you dress up, usually you go with a partner," said Raid.

"AHHH! I CAN FINALLY HAVE MY ANGEL GO TO A DANCE WITH ME!" Said Sanji excited and spinning in circles next to Robin and Nami.

"Sounds cool," said Nami her thumb and index finer on her chin.

"We have all kinds of dresses for you ma'm if you would like for me to show you!"

"No thanks, maybe later," said Raid who cut Nami off. "Come on, the game may start soon, and you don't have your weapons," said Raid smiling, though seeming eager to get out of the store.

"O-okay," said Nami unsure as they followed him out and back onto the cold snowy road. They started walking, Sanji mumbling something about not seeing Nami and Robin in a dress; Nami talking to Kaida, wondering if she has ever worn a dress, and Robin starting to talk with Raid.

"Raid-san, have you ever gone to the ball with a partner?" asked Robin politely. He shifted a little.

"Not really, I am usually the one who volunteers to patrol the outside when the ball comes and make sure no one gets hurt," he said, a small sad smile on his face. Robin felt bad for him, being alone when everyone else has someone, it isn't something to just let go in your head,

"Maybe you will have someone this year," she smiled to him.

"Heh yea…maybe." Raid looked down and then ahead to where they were going and kept walking.

"So Kaida, you've never been in a dress before?" asked Nami smiling.

"Well," Kaida chose her words carefully, not wanting to tell Nami about her past, "I've never been to anything formal in my life, we aren't…the richest of families," it hurt to lie, but in one way it was true, _she_ wasn't the richest in her family, neither was she treated like one.

"Oh, well this will be your first time yea?" asked Nami, excited that she may be able to help Kaida choose her outfit.

"Yea, but…I'm not all that comfortable in, um, anything but pants,"

"Ahh, it's okay, you just have to get used to them," said Nami, not really listening to Kaida. Kaida just sighed as they kept walking and then finally reached the store Raid wanted them to go to. He opened the door for them as they headed in, him entering last. Inside was a lot warmer than outside. The store looked small with all the cases of tools around, some reaching the ceiling.

"Hello there, may I help you?" asked a man at the counter. He was chubby, a blue apron with grease and oil stains on it, his arms bare and hairy, a smile pasted on his face.

"Hey John," said Raid, doing a small wave and smiling back at him. "You know the game is on tonight right?" he asked.

"Yep! I've made some weapons for it too, would you like to see some?"

"Actually, I've come here to get them these four, Robin, Sanji, Kaida, and Nami." Raid pointed to each of them.

"Hello," John said and he nodded his head, then he seemed to stare at Kaida.

"Hey…is there anything wrong?" said Kaida back to him.

"Uhhh, no…so, you guys are new to the game right?" asked John to them a bit uneasy but then coming back to full confidence.

"Ah! We all want to participate in this," said Sanji. John nodded,

"Huh, okay. Well, come over this way, and I'll show you each weapon," John came out from behind the wooden counter he was behind and waved them over as he moved towards the side of the shop.

"Do you wore on many things John-san?" asked Robin, looking at each of the intricate machines around them they passed.

"Yep, and they take a lot of effort too. Some are guns and you can shoot a mans head off from four miles," said John proudly.

"You make guns?" asked Nami.

"Uhhh yea but they are only for hunting and nothing else." He said.

"Oh…okay," she said, a bit suspicious. Finally, John stopped in front of what could have been a trophy case surrounded by book cases filled with weapons, and turned around, facing them all. The weapons all looked crystal so you could see through them.

"So…each of you will have to get a weapon suited for you, I don't want anything to heavy or to light…" he seemed to be studying them each before sighing. "Actually, I have a better idea. Each of you take a look around this area and choose one. Once you have, come show it to me, and I'll see if you are suitable for it." He said, hands in each other.

"Got it," said Sanji.

"Okay, I'll be at the front counter making some more tools, so when you are done, bring it there. Raid can help you here if you want." John put his hand on Raid's shoulder.

"Sure," replied Raid, and then John turned around and left. The four then scattered around, Sanji and Nami going to the trophy case first as Robin and Kaida took a look around in the book shelves. It was about five minutes before they heard a little bell ring, obviously coming from the front door, and several more people coming in.

"They're in the back," Raid heard John say, and soon, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, Zoro, and Franky had come, making the space a little tight.

"Ooooh, so we just look for some kind of weapon?!" said Luffy excited.

"Yep," replied Raid smiling.

"Yosha! I will search for the best one, and then turn it into something beautiful none of you can surpass!" said Ussop, Chopper following him into a bookcase to see if Ussop can make him one too.

"Kaida-chan, have you found anything yet?" asked Robin, joining her in an aisle between two bookcases.

"Not yet, but I can't wait for the game tonight, hehe," Kaida said happily.

"Whoa Luffy!" Robin and Kaida heard Raid say as they saw Luffy with a weapon bigger than him in his hands and shaking it around.

"Cool!" said Luffy happily.

"Ehhh, I don't think that is for you Luffy, you might want something better," said Raid scratching his head.

"Oi Luffy, there might be some for you here," Zoro called Luffy over to his side and he bounced over to him, the large weapon still in his hand.

"Luffy is just a giant ball of energy isn't he?" said Kaida chuckling.

"Yea," replied Robin.

"Hmmm…" Kaida crouched, looking at the lower level of the bookcase as Robin just looked at where she was, picking up a weapon and examining it in her hands.

"Ooo," one of the crystal weapons behind some other weapons caught Kaida's attention and she reached and took it into her hands. It felt light and seemed to turn different colors in the light when she turned it. The size was about as big as her hand, a little ball around the handle and 'nose'. Kaida did a quick peek at Robin to make sure she wasn't looking; and she was indeed looking the other way. Kaida then, putting both hands around the handle, let her power leak out just a bit. She concentrated on an ice blue color and soon, a small ball was forming inside the gun, and then Kaida, using her power extremely slowly and not wanting the ball to come out fast, pushed it through the gun slowly, and let it fall out the other side. When Kaida looked down, there was a tiny pile of snow, but in it were tiny icicles.

"Heh, cool," she said a little too loudly to herself.

"Eh, that is cool Kaida-san," Robin said. Kaida whipped her head around to see Robin smiling down at her.

"O-oh." She said nervously now that Robin had caught her using her powers, "That is a cool one also," said Kaida pointing to the one Robin was holding. Hers had a purple stripe going down one side of it; it was crystal and smaller than hers. Robin was holding hers up, letting it show in the light.

"So Kaida-san, are you satisfied?" asked Robin.

"Yea, I think that I can get this one," said Kaida standing back up and looking at her weapon.

"Okay, let's go pay for them then" said Robin. Kaida nodded as they came out of the bookcases to see everyone holding up a weapon. Kaida examined them, taking each in as she contrasted them with hers. Nami's gun was normal in the handle, but it was longer in the 'nose' as Kaida would call it. Sanji's was normal, though almost nears Nami. Luffy and Zoro's was a bit bigger and thicker; waving them around proudly, but Luffy's wasn't as big as his before. Ussop's seemed to like his slingshot and somehow attached it to his gun, doing the same to Choppers, only smaller. Lastly, Franky had a big one, he had strapped the crystal weapon to his right arm and seemed to be aiming through it.

"So you ready?" asked Raid, looking at Kaida and smiling.

"Yep!" she said back. They all went back to John at the cash register and paid.

"Thanks Raid! If you guys need anymore gadgets, just come back here!" said John as he waved them out the door.

"You're Welcome!" Said Raid; and with that, he led them out of the door.

John watched as they left the store, smirking to himself.

"Heh," John turned around and went to the back of his shop.

"Was it her?" he asked John. John nodded,

"Yep, only thing was, she had these weird, freaky, red eyes."

"…Really?" asked the man, seeming a bit intrigued.

"Ah," replied John.

"Huh, okay. Good job John, here." The man gave John some money, making him smile. "You are going to keep an eye on her," the man said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes sir," John said.

"Or else…," the man chuckled, "you or anyone else will die." John stiffened as the mans voice made him shiver in fright and he looked at him in his cold eyes.

"O-okay," he said and nodded.

"Heheheh…HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" the man laughed evilly as John quickly left, leaving Kaida's father to laugh, and then leaving the store.

* * *

Dammit! Why is Kaida's father so damn mean! T.T bastard…But, next chapter has…"the game" in it xD be excited! I laughed when I thought of that Kaida and Raid thing in the lingre shop xD if you guys didn't know, thats where they were. Haha, poor Sanji when he saw them come out. And yey for their weapons! More in store with Kaida, Raid, Luffy, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, and Nami and the rest xD hehe.

.Hitachiinx3: I really don't know why...but the first half keeps getting cut off even when I write it myself! It's pissing me off! urgh, im sorry T.T But, hehe, yes he is xD, though, what will happen later…Oooooooo

Jess Likes Biting:I wasn't on at all this week. Hehe Halloween was awesome xD Luffy was jealous, a ha! Now…as of the next chapter, what will he be in that _game?_

Hazel Strickland: Thanx xD I'm don't do that, nor do i like to do that. It just takes a while to write chapters because of school, friends, and writers block. But the story ill not stop! IT SHALL KEEP GOING! so, keep reviewing! hehe :D

Jigoku Shoujo: Were you really? Haha, I love them xD

China: I did, and have! The next one should come out also. Hehe. Review again!

BetterHalf719: Oooo, you're getting somewhere! There is a lot more in store for ----------------------------- hehe so yea. Check out what happens in the next chapter! I have some of it in my mind already! :D

So yea, to all you you above, Review again! And next chapter should come out soon, be prepared!


	18. The Start

Hey, what's up? xD Here is the next chapter of Poisoned Love for all of you, I'm glad you arre all enjoying this story a lot! This chapter, I seem to enjoy a lot because, I had someone edit it for me! None of the story is changed, just...edited! This person is SpyralHax! I'm really happy that you edited this chapter for me! It was awesome xD. Hehe, say thanx to him to everyone! Anyways, you wanted to get on with the story right? Well, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece

**The Start**

Raid had been leading the crew out of the village; they were now on a path that was barely seen, and going through the snowy woods.

"Ummm, are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Kaida, trailing slowly behind Raid.

"Yea, we have to do it far away so other people don't accidentally get involved." he replied

"Is the game really that intense?" asked Nami who was behind Luffy.

"Well, the fact that we have guns that are going to propel our snowballs at our target, yea it's pretty intense. Some people even use snow mixed with ice," said Raid as he moved a branch out of the way.

"Oooo! I can't wait!" said Luffy excitedly.

"Ah, mean either" said Franky from behind Chopper.

"I will become the master of this game!" said Ussop proudly, holding up his gun against his chest.

"Ohhh, I call being on Ussop's team!" said Chopper loudly.

"Oh Raid-san, are there teams?" said Robin from the near back, she was behind Ussop and in front of Zoro, who was last in their 'line' (4).

"Yep, there are only two teams though, but I'm not sure how we are going to choose them yet. We usually decide them once we are there," (5) said Raid.

"Are there any team captains?" asked Sanji from behind Nami.

"Yea, they are sometimes chosen randomly, or chosen from the last game, so everyone has a chance," said Raid as he sighed. The crew walked a bit more in the snowy forest until Raid sighed again and pushed back a hanging tree branch. Smiling he turned around to the crew, who abruptly stopped when he did.

"Well, we're here!" he said a wide smile across his face.

"YEY!" said Luffy excitedly.

"Just follow me okay?" said Raid, looking at Kaida as he spoke.

"Haven't we been following you this far?" replied Kaida, giggling lightly at his statement.

"Haha!" Raid responded, amused at her statement. Suddenly, Raid grabbed Kaida by her waist, pulling her against him as he jumped backwards off the cliff.

"Ah-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kaida!" the crew yelled surprised at what Raid had done. Luffy was about to immediately jump after her, an unknown emotion taking over him almost completely, when he noticed the scene in front of him.

"Whoa…" the site engulfed all of Luffy's vision. The vast valley was huge, engulfed with snow, and what looked like ice at the bottom.

"Luffy, Luffy! What happened to Kaida!" yelled Sanji. Luffy was brought back to himself and then looked down to see that she was on the ground, and okay, Raid helped her stand up.

"Hehe, she's okay! Just follow me!" Luffy then jumped and Nami, who was behind him, saw what he saw. Sanji being taller than her saw the scene simultaneously.

"Whoa…" said Nami, staying in place.

"Oh my god, I feel like I'm listening to a broken Ussop, just move it so we don't have to wait here forever!" said Zoro annoyed from the back, Ussop mumbling something under his breath.

"Urusai shitty marimo!" said Sanji to him. "Nami-swann, would you like me to help you down?" asked Sanji.

"Yes, but you will owe me 400 beli," said Nami a bit shaky at the height.

"Of course Nami-san," replied Sanji, an extremely pleased tone coating his words, as he picked up Nami, before jumping down as well.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Franky didn't even need a moment and immediately jumped a yell of thrill as he went down. Chopper, who was covering his eyes, looked through them as Usopp, who was behind him, was shaking in fear, yet amazed at the same time. In front of them sat a huge open space, but the slope, that other people around them seemed to be going down, was big and long.

"I-I-I'm getting the I-can't-fall-down-a-cliff-disease," said Ussop choking.

"Ussop?! Are you alright!" said Chopper immediately changing into his doctor mode.

"I am…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Chopper as Ussop's screams were accompanied together as they both fell down the hill, holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Robin chuckled as she came up to see the scene in front of her, the space cleared now that Ussop and Chopper had been moved out of the way. A light breeze tussled her hair as she smiled, looking around the snow covered valley in amazement.

"Are you going to go? Or do you need a little help?" said Zoro from behind her, seeing the outlay also. Robin looked behind her, Zoro smiling.

"No thank you, Zoro-san," she said.

"Hehe," Zoro chuckled as Robin slid down smoothly, following quickly behind her. They slid down the large slope, the ice on their backs, until it gradually evened out, the pair coming to rest at the same spot as the rest of the crew.

"You guys took forever!" said Kaida smiling, panting a little.

"Ahahahaha! I beat that hill in its dangerous track! And now, I AM NOT AFRAID TO DO IT AGAIN!" said Ussop proudly, his arm in the air, his knees still shaking from the fright.

"Raid-san, is this another valley?" asked Robin, lightly brushing off some snow on her arms.

"Yep! This is where we play the game. Most of it is ice covered with snow, that's why we play it here."

"But isn't the ice hard to play on?" asked Franky.

"Not if you have the right equipment." Raid responded, pointing to a spot where there were a bundle of brown bags all piled together. Looking at the pile of bags, they could see that some were open. Around them, people were putting something onto their shoes.

"What are they putting on their shoes?" asked Chopper, trying to see through the people who were walking in front of them.

"Come here and I'll show you," the crew followed Raid as he went over to the bags settling in front of one that seemed available. "Okay, this one hasn't been opened yet, so I guess we can use it," He pulled the string that knotted it closed, a flat square-shaped disk falling out as the bag opened.

"What's that?" asked Kaida.

"This…is what we used to skate, watch." Everyone watched intently as Raid put one of the squares on the bottom of his shoe. Immediately when it was in contact with it, some ropes came out of little holes on the square's side, and circled around his show once, after that was done, Raid let go of it hastily and four short blades came out of the bottom, making his shoe into ice skates.

"Do you see how it happens?" asked Raid, Franky's sunglasses were on his forehead, amazed at the technology.

"Whoa," said Ussop and Chopper.

"Okay well, each of you take two, and put it on! If you need help, just ask me!" Raid took one more for his other shoe before moving out of the way. Luffy rushed up to the front and took two before plopping down to the ground and putting it under his sandals.

"Oooo! This is so cool!" said Kaida from the side. A smiled covered her face as she let go of the first one and the blades came out. Luffy stared at Kaida's smile, loving the way it perfected her face, finding the happiness that shone in her eyes was priceless.

"Luffy? Luffy?" the boy came back to reality, finding that he was staring at Kaida and then looked awkwardly away, '_What was that?'_ He asked to himself, one of the first times he's thought like that "Don't hold onto the blades, your hands might get cut." Kaida said, a worried expression on her face as she crawled on her hands and knees over to Luffy, not wanting to stand and fall off the blades. Taking his hand that was clutching the shoe off of the blade, she inspected it carefully. Luffy watched as she intently looked at his hand, his heart beating a bit faster as she held his hand.

"Kaida is he okay?" said Chopper trying to get up on the skates, though having a bit of a hard time with the hooves. Kaida, who had somehow found her eyes to look right into Luffy's, was hit back into reality as she put his hand down and looked at Chopper.

"Yea! He's alright!" Kaida yelled back, lightly blushing.

"Okay! Can everyone get up?" Raid said to them, looking as other people started to gather on the ice in a circle.. He looked around, Nami, Sanji, Franky, and Robin seeming to handle it perfectly. Ussop, Chopper, and Zoro seemed to be a little wobbly, though still holding their own. And Kaida and Luffy were…still slowly getting up.

"Uhhh," do you need some help?" asked Raid to them. Kaida, who was pushing off of Luffy's shoulder, slowly started to get up.

No…I'm-whoa!" Kaida tried to speak, her words interrupted as she slipped on her skates, nearly falling to the ice. But she was saved, as Raid had grabbed her at the last second, holding her in his arms.

"T-thanks," she said smiling at him,

"You're welcome," he smiled back. Luffy watched, annoyed at how Raid didn't let go of her for a couple of seconds more. As he finally did, Kaida seemed to be standing just fine.

"Luffy, you need any help?" Raid brought his hand down to Luffy. At the moment, Luffy was caught in weather to take the hand, or to not take it. But the thought was shoved away as he slowly started to get up using Raid's hand as a support.

"Luffy, it's just like the Davy back games, remember?" said Nami.

"Oh Yea!" Luffy felt awesome now that he was standing with the skates on. He looked around at his crew, lightly chuckling at how Sanji was making fun of Zoro who couldn't really hold himself up.

"Okay, you guys ready to go on the ice?" asked Raid.

"Ah!" most of the crew responded.

"Okay, follow me." Raid skated on the ice, only going a short distance, watching as the rest of the crew came on. Sanji and Nami had ease coming on, as did Franky and Robin. Ussop and Chopper had gone on wobbly but as soon as they were on, they seemed to get used to it right away. Zoro was still having some trouble but was at least standing. Luffy had come on; feeling more confident since he thought it was almost the same as the Davy Back Fight. It was easier, though he was still a little shaky. Everyone looked at Kaida, still on the snow as she looked really uneasy.

"Kaida, are you okay?" asked Nami, "It's not that hard," she smiled.

"It's really fun too!" said Ussop twirling, Chopper circling around him. Kaida stood there, one foot on the ice, and one keeping a foothold on the snow. She moved her foot back and forth across the ice a little, only to realize how slippery it felt.

"Uhhggmm," she groaned, really wanting to get on the ice, but…it seemed really hard. After all, this is her first time ice skating. Hell, it was the first time she had even seen ice!

"Do you need some help Kaida-chan?" asked Robin starting to skate with ease over to her.

"No, no, I-I got this.". Kaida wanted to do this herself. She didn't want to always be helped on everything. She started to think intently when a thought finally came to her. Kaida looked uneasily to the others as she put her other foot on the ice, standing perfectly still.

"YEY KAIDA!" yelled Chopper and Luffy happily. Kaida easily skated over to them, standing as if she were on solid ground.

"This…is easy," Kaida said happily to Raid as he smiled at her and then motioned to the group in the center.

"Come on. They usually tell the rules and how the game is played over there." he said. The crew skated slowly to the people in the center. Kaida, Robin noticed, seemed to be having an easier time than anticipated.

"How about the people who already know the rules?" asked Sanji.

"They have to listen, in case someone changes the rules." said Raid, the group slowly gathering around him.

"Huh," Sanji said as they finally made it to the outside of the group.

"Okay, so, who does not know how to play this game," said a man with dark brown hair in the center of the circle. Everyone in the crew raised their hands and so did some other people around the circle. The man in the middle sighed. "Okay, well, it is fairly easy. There are two teams, and one goal on each team. The game is played as in capture the flag, except on ice. Though, there are some major differences. Ready?" the man in the middle wanted to make sure everyone was with him, the crew and others nodding and the man went on. "One- The teams start out as four people on defense and six people on offence, then you can change it around once the game starts. Two- there are several snow forts located on the ice. You can use that to your advantage. Three- the game is played based on who can get the opponent's flag first and bring it to their side of the _snow_, placing it into the red or blue circle that will be placed on either side after we are finished talking about the rules. Four- if you drop the flag, it goes back to where it started. Five- there are no jails or any outs, this is an extremely intense game, that is why we have our forts and guns.

"You can get pelted with snowballs, you may get tackled, and you may pass out or go unconscious; but it is your decision to stay in the game or not. You can walk out in the middle, but I do not recommend it. Six- if someone falls, another person who is waiting can go in after. Seven-You can add more people to your team, but then that person has to yell out the addition number so the other team can add theirs. And eight-Have fun!" the man smiled as he put his long gun over his shoulder. The crew sat there, most of them absorbing the information they had just gotten. "So, are you guys ready to separate into teams?" the man asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, today's captains are…Jin and Raid!"

"What?" asked Raid confused. He felt surprised, idly being pushed to the front, Jin coming as well, a smirk upon his face as he stood next to Raid.

"Raid-san is a captain?" said Robin.

"Ah," said Ussop.

"Hehe, I forgot today was my day," said Raid rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay Raid, Jin" said the man patting Raid on the back. "Jin, I want you to call out heads or tails when I flip this belli coin okay?" said the man. Jin nodded and he flipped,

"Tails," called out Jin and the man caught it on his back hand, flipping it over before calling, "Tails," the crowd sighed before straightening up, each wanting to get on someone's team quickly, to avoid being the last one chosen. "Jin, you get first pick, Raid you get second."

"Alright," said Raid looking at Jin, Jin only smirking back at him before looking at the crowd. Jin took a look around, wondering who he should pick. He had heard about the pirate crew that had recently come to the village, and knew that it was one of the newcomers. He looked at each one of them.

Most of them had a normal face, besides a tanuki and a man with a long nose. His eyes landed on a girl who was lightly biting her lip and looking around hastily. What he found most intriguing about her though was her eyes. '_How the hell are those eyes red?' _Thought Jin curiously. Jin didn't know whether to pick her or not. Her eyes caught his only for a moment before shifting quickly to Raid. Jin smirked, he wasn't gonna have someone as new as her on his team, red eyes or not. Jin looked at the man with the straw hat, his face void of emotions, and he had made his choice, "You, in the straw hat." He pointed at Luffy who immediately looked at the others, wondering what to do.

"You're on his team Luffy. Go join it, and we might join you there," said Kaida, gently pushing Luffy towards Jin.

"Ah, okay." he said unenthusiastically as he skated over towards his team captain. Luffy mumbled under his breath, sad that he wasn't a captain for a team, as he was for his crew, but glad that at least his friends may be on the team.

"Kaida," came Raid's voice. The crew looked at Raid, including Luffy. Kaida didn't know what to say, believing that she might have been on the same team as Luffy. She looked at him curiously as she skated over to Raid's side, Luffy looking some-what irritated. After a short period of time, the teams had been chosen. They ended up with Jin having Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Franky, a red headed girl, two blonde boys, a blonde girl and a brunette girl and boy. Raid's had Kaida, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Ussop, a girl with light blue hair, a girl with long blonde hair, two boys with brunette hair, and a dirty blonde boy.

"Damn, why did he choose the strongest of our crew!" said Nami pissed.

"Haha!" Kaida laughed at the difference in strength they had, but wondered about everything else.

"We're gonna loossseee," cried Ussop.

"No we are not!" Raid's voice rang about his team mates.

"Just because they have some strong guys, doesn't mean they are going to win. We still have this," Raid pointed to his mind, "and this" he then pointed to his gun and smiled.

"So, you ready to get into place?" he asked. Everyone on his team was now around them.

"Ah!" and with that, Raid told them where they should go. A blue ring was placed behind them to act as the goal, their red flag just beyond that. Each team had one person out on the side-lines, waiting to get in. Jin and Raid stood just opposite from each other. Jin wore a yellow flag around his upper right arm as did his team mates to not get confused with Raid's team.

"You ready to get your ass kicked?" asked Jin, a gun in his hand, and one at his side.

"You're the one that should be ready to get whipped." replied Raid, a smug smirk on his face.

"Heh, is everyone ready?" said the man who was going to be the referee for the game. Looking around, he made sure that all the players were in place.

"Ready for anything," said Jin, glancing over at Kaida.

"Bring it." responded Raid, as he noticed the gaze in Kaida's direction. Everyone waited, eager to get the game underway as the man put out a signal, starting the game.

* * *

Hehe, so what do you think? Do you like it? What do you think Kaida's Idea was?! Obviously...some should know xD ooo, and more characters, Jin! Ahh! What is he to the story!? Hehe. Ooo, the review page has changed now...cool :] I would like to thank SpyralHax again for doing on awesome job on editing! It's great! You guys tell me what you think about it too!! :D

Taco: Haha, it's fun calling you by your nickname, how did you even get it in the first place? xD Well, you hate Kaida's father huh? You can take a stab at him if you want :] hehe. Review Again! :D

Jess Likes Biting: Luffy is jealous! xD Hehe, I wonder if he even knows what that word means...maybe because he may get jealous when someone has more food than him xD haha, keep reviewing!

SpyralHax: Eh, well, I would think Nami would be nice to someone who just joined the crew and was a girl, if it was a guy, he would definatly have to pay her back. But from then on, Kaida will be paying her back, or Kiada might not even owe her xD

hellgirlfan1: Just as a note, thanx for liking this story a lot! Review on here also! It's good hehe xD

Ahhhh! Where did the other reviewers go? T.T Dont get eaten by the cookie monster! AHHH! haha, Just kidding xD Next chapter should come out sometime soon :D Review!!! :D


	19. Change

Hey! Sry I didn't update last week, hehe. I decided to take a vacation…(a little one) and just write only little by little, hehe. It was good until I felt that I _needed_ to write or something might kill me. wOOt! When I was writing this I got confused with the teams and then I got it! It's hard to tell at first, but you'll get it, (the extras, hehe) Okay So now, onto the story, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, or else I would be frekin' rich right now :]

_**Change**_

"Go!" the man blew the whistle. Everyone was on their own side for a moment, skating around and trying to find a way to get to the other side. Jin picked his gun up, smirking in Raid's direction.

"Everyone guard a person at all the times!" said Raid, keeping his eye on Jin. Suddenly, Jin sped towards him, his gun pointed, "I GOT HIM!" Raid started to go after him, going in and out of the piles of snow. The game suddenly came to life, Jin and Raid shooting at each other. Jin kept getting pushed back by Raid and his teammates. Kaida knew that in order to skate, she had to concentrate her power on her skates. She smiled as she saw everyone going against someone, skating around with speed and formality that not most people have.

"You shitty marimo!" yelled Sanji as he went against Zoro. Zoro had realized that he had better get used to these skates fast in order to out-skate Sanji.

"Shit!" Zoro dodged some snow bullets that Sanji had shot out of his gun. Sanji looked at it.

"Heh, this is pretty cool," he said as he started to go after Zoro again, just wanting to beat the shit out of him.

"Sanji-kun! The flag!" yelled Nami, dodging bullets from one of the blonde boys from the other team.

"Nami-swan! Urgh!" Zoro hit Sanji on his side, surprised at the power that was in his gun. Sanji looked towards Zoro, pissed.

"Asshole!" Zoro, now confident in the skating abilities he had suddenly gained, skated towards Sanji, his gun up.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked Cook!" said Zoro.

"Dammit!" Sanji started skating, remembering about what Nami had said and starting to go towards the flag, though having much trouble with all the people around him. Ussop and Chopper now felt like they had gotten their chance.

"Okay Chopper, we are gonna go since no one see's us okay?" said Ussop. Chopper nodded.

"Ah!"

"We have to go fast, ready?" Ussop said, getting some more confidence. "Go-Ahhh!" a snow bullet whizzed right past his nose, causing Ussop to speed towards the flag without knowing where he was going.

"Ussop!" yelled Chopper, now running away from a person with light purple hair from the other team. Chopper suddenly turned and faced her, his gun up.

"Do you really want to shoot me?" asked the girl with puppy eyes.

"What?" Chopper cut off from holding the trigger, "I-I don't want to," said Chopper now ashamed for some reason.

"Okay!" the girl held up her gun to Chopper.

"CHOPPER!" yelled Ussop skating in between them and picking up Chopper where he would have been shot.

"Dammit!" yelled the girl with purple hair,

"Let's go," the blonde boy that had been chasing Ussop came up next to her.

"I'm Erakyu by the way," he said to her as they started to skate towards them.

"Lily," said the girl and they rapidly went after the two, shooting as they went in between the two pairs.

Kaida looked around, everyone was running from someone. Ussop and Chopper with a blonde and purplette, Zoro and Sanji, Jin and Raid, Nami and a blonde, and some other people against others she didn't know. The only ones left were Luffy and Robin. Kaida saw that they were on the other side, horizontally from where she was and smirked. Luffy was chasing a brunette and Robin the other brunette. As of the moment, nothing was in Kaida's way, nothing. Kaida smirked and knew that she had a clear way to go to the flag. She smiled as she transferred her power to her skates again, using heat as the skates planted itself into the ice and then she started to skate over to the other team's flag. She started out a little slowly, not wanting to get noticed by others and getting used to it, before finally starting to speed towards it, dodging random bullets of snow going towards her. Jin was fighting off Raid from behind some forts before when he saw the girl with red eyes going towards their flag.

"Someone get the girl going towards our flag!" he yelled annoyed that no one saw her. Kaida suddenly felt a bunch of eyes land on her, since someone yelled and saw her going towards their flag.

"Shit!" she cursed as she started to go faster, more snow bullets going towards her. Robin saw her and was about to go after her but the brunette boy still had her.

"Luffy, go! I'll get these two," she said, looking at the two brunette boys in front of her. Luffy looked towards Kaida and smiled.

"Ah!" and he sped towards Kaida. Kaida dodged the snow bullets starting to pound her.

"Ow, dammit!" she cursed as she got hit by some.

"Kaaaaiiidddaaa!" Kaida looked behind her, hearing the yell of her playful captain coming towards her. She smiled, as she accelerated her speed and went towards her opponent's flag.

"Dammit, someone get her!" yelled Jin, now getting chased by Raid. Luffy got a burst full of confidence, getting ready to pounce on her and bring her down. Kaida, feeling his change in mood, decided to change her style. She was so close to the flag now.

"I got this, I got this," she said, getting ready and slightly bouncing on her skates.

"No you don't!" said Luffy as he stretched his arms, reaching towards her.

"YES I DO!" Just as he was about to grab Kaida's shoulder, Kaida purposely fell onto the ice. She was now sliding on the ice covered with snow, Luffy amazed yet confused at what happened.

"GET IT KAIDA!" yelled Sanji, warding off Zoro of going after her.

"Dammit," cursed Zoro.

"Hehe, you won't be able to get her, instead, I would be more focused on me marimo!" said Sanji as he shot a snowball at Zoro's shoulder and he missed barely as Zoro dodged it.

"Yea Kaida!" yelled Nami fighting off a blonde.

"Ugh, move!" yelled the blonde.

"Iee and I would mind out behind you," she smirked as the boy turned around and a snowball hit him straight in the face.

"Hehe, good job Ussop," Nami high-fived him as he stopped next to her harshly, Chopper clinging onto his leg and then the three faced a blonde and a girl with purple hair coming towards them.

"Ready Nami?" asked Ussop.

"Yep! We have to keep them away from Kaida," and with that, the five started going against each other.

Kaida slid all the way to the flag, as she did; she used her powers lightly, sprung up and grabbed the flag out of the snowy ground.

"NO!" yelled Jin from the other side of the ice. Luffy stretched his arms to grab her, running now on the ice covered with snow towards her but she moved out of the way again and sped past him going back onto the ice, and towards their goal. Luffy was just laughing at how Kaida was easily evading him as he chased after her, but Jin was only getting more annoyed. "God dammit! You asshole, get her or else we lose!" he yelled.

"Oi oi! You shouldn't talk to your team mates like that!" yelled Raid back at him.

"Heh, you should move out of the way also," Jin said, wanting to badly get Raid out of the way, but he was an advanced player, and so was he, making it an even match.

Kaida was panting as she dodged snowballs from Luffy behind her. The speed she was going scared her because she thought that she may fall and that her power may fail. Not only was it her first time using it in more of a public place, but she was concentrating on it so much that she thought if she forgot about it, she would crash. The blue flag waved in her hands as she went right then left through the snow patches.

"Hehehehe." suddenly, Kaida felt a pair of arms surround her shoulders and then a body slam into her from behind.

"Ah!" all concentration was lost on her footing as Luffy was now tightly wrapped around her, his arms stretching around her stomach and shoulders. "Ah-AH! LUFFY!" Kaida was having a hard time staying up. Luffy was laughing as he tried to make her let go of the flag. "Dammit!" she cursed; she wasn't that far from their side either. And now, it was tougher. Jin, who was fighting with Raid, was horizontal from where Luffy and Kaida. Jin smirked as he started to go horizontal with Raid, going towards the jumbled Luffy and Kaida. Raid seeing this started to hit snowballs at Jin.

"Guys, watch out!" he yelled as Jin dodged Raid's attacks and started to shoot towards Kaida and Luffy.

"Ah!" yelled Kaida as she got hit on the side.

"GET OFF HER YOU IDIOT!" Kaida heard Sanji yell at Luffy.

"KAIDA!" yelled Nami and Ussop, both of them splitting off towards her. The two brunettes that Robin was holding off now turned and started to go towards Kaida, hoping to help her in time.

"THROW IT KAIDA!" yelled Ussop from the other end, the purple haired girl chasing him.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled, confident in herself.

"Ekkk! Chopper!" Ussop yelled, basically telling him to get off his leg.

"Luffy! I c-an-'t s-kat-e!" yelled Kaida, trying to get Luffy off of her yet trying to stay upright.

"Well then, let go of our flag, hehehe," he said, still hanging onto her and laughing.

"N-o Luffy! Y-ou don't ge-t it!" Kaida yelled.

"Shishishi, yes I do,"

"NO-LU-AHH!" Kaida suddenly stumbled on the tip of her skates, throwing the flag to someplace she didn't know, as she fell onto the ice.

"AHH!" Luffy and her started to slip and tumble across the ice, Kaida having n o idea what was going on and Luffy starting to untangle from her, "AHHH!" she screamed as suddenly they crashed into what felt like another person and Luffy was immediately thrown off as Kaida and the other person rolled until they hit the snow, it seemed to go a little downhill, some-ways from the others before stopping.

Kaida moaned at the pain going through her head and what felt like a rock on top of her. She brought her hand to her head and was rubbing at it as she opened her eyes and tried to move.

"Huh?" Kaida then noticed that right on top of her, was Jin.

"Ugh, you bitch," he said as he moaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Excuse me?" said Kaida, _when the hell did he turn into an ass_ "What do you mean bitch? And, can you please get off of me?" she said smiling as if she hadn't said anything. Jin looked at her and then halfway got up, straddling her waist. "Umm, I mean fully off," Kaida said, getting on her elbows before suddenly having them pushed down by Jin.

"No, _bitch_. I'm sorry but, I don't really like you, and you made my team look like a fool," he said glaring at her. Kaida scoffed, wondering what the hell was going through this guys mind.

"Umm, well I'm sorry if you don't like your team, I think they did pretty well. Though there is one problem." Kaida said, getting on her elbows again and nearly an inch from his face. "I think you're the fool." Anger immediately filled Jin's face as he brought his hand up, and before Kaida could react, he slapped her clean across the face.

"Kaida!" yelled someone from behind Jin, but Kaida couldn't see.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she heard Sanji's voice say, trying to get to him on the snow. Kaida's face was towards the side, a red spot where he'd slapped her. She was breathing deeply, processing what had just happened before facing back to him, but then he pushing her to the ground.

"DON'T TREAT HER LIKE THAT!" Kaida heard Luffy yell, getting off the ice.

"Asshole! What the hell was that for!?" yelled Kaida, trying to move her arms from how Jin restrained them.

"JIN, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" yelled Raid's voice.

"For calling me weak," he smirked, coming close to her face, "monster." Kaida couldn't take this anymore and spit in his face, causing him to let go of one of her arms as he wiped it off and then glared at her again. "BITCH!" he yelled as he brought his other hand up again, but this time in a fist.

"KAIDA!" she heard Nami, Luffy, Sanji, Raid, and Robin yell.

"Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy started to wind up his fist.

Jin brought his fist down, a second away from hitting her cheek, when suddenly, a thin light blue shield appeared between his fist and her.

"Ah!" yelled Jin, bringing his fist back from what he had just hit, "What the hell was that?!"

"That was me, BASTARD!" Kaida then, using the advantage of now her hands, faced them up and thrusted her power out of them. Jin flew off her to her right, hitting the ice covered with snow ground with a thud. Kaida was slowly getting up, brushing off the snow from her pants as she faced Jin. He got up, wiping spit that had come out of his mouth with the backside of his hand. Everyone had stopped and looked between the two, even Sanji, Raid, and Luffy. Kaida brought up her hand as ice blue color seemed to come out of the air, towards her hand to form a large icicle in her hand, she let it float on her hand in a ring of light blue, making sure it didn't fall through her hand.

"Do you really want to fight me?" she said, smirking. Jin looked at her, shock, wonder, anger, and curiosity all crossing his face until anger stopped on it.

"Ugh," they stood there silently for a while; everyone looked at how the light blue seemed to swish around Kaida.

"Aurgh," Jin turned around and started walking the other way going towards the side of the mountain, some people meeting up with him.

"Kaida," Luffy and Raid ran up to her. Kaida looked at them, somehow a bit sleepy yet stayed awake.

"Hey," she yawned.

"You're tired?" asked Raid.

"Yea," she said, smiling wide. She closed her eyes and rubbed then as the footsteps of the rest of the crew came from behind her.

"That bastard, next time I see him there'll be a foot up his ass!"

"I hope he didn't hurt you too much," said Chopper, tugging on her pant leg. Kaida bent down to her knee's before opening her eyes and looking at Chopper.

"Yea, I'm fine, the slap didn't hurt," she smiled. Kaida found it weird how Chopper didn't respond and just kept staring at her. "Chopper?" she asked. "You…alright?" but still, he didn't respond, just stuttering came from his half open mouth. Kaida looked up at the rest of the crew as she got the same look from them too, including Raid and some others from the game.

"Kaida," said Robin, breaking the silence, she looked at her, "your eyes…they've…changed."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOO!!! Can you guess what happened to her eyes? They could have changed in any way! Whoa! There should have been a clue in there that you may be able to figure it out…hehe. And whats with Jin. I just realized how many characters I've put into this O.o omfg. Okay well…here are review Relpies

Jess Likes Biting: Hehehe, yea xD Did you see what Luffy did here!? Whoa! Maybe we can have a giant snowball fight xD Hehe, Enjoy! And review again! :D

Taco: Haha, taco bell. Me +U+Jess Likes Biting+Anyone else=GIANT SNOWBALL FIGHT! That would be frekin awesome :D Review Again! :D

LuffyxRuby: ;) maybe, but I don't want this story to go too fast, you have to do it realistically…kinda hehe. Thanx for the Review and Review Again! :D

Lil1diva: Really!? That freaks me out, I don't think she is one, read on and tell me what you think! Thnx for the review and review again! :D

Reviews are appreciated! Thanx! :D


	20. Ice

**Sooo sorry that this took soo long! T.T I had a major writing block and couldn't think of one single thing. I got some help later on about just focusing on this, which I did and then it slowly developed. hehe, Thanx SpyralHax and another Friend of mine. :] Here's your newest Chapter! Oh, and a surprise is in it for some :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

Ice

"Kaida," said Robin, breaking the silence, she looked at her, "your eyes…they've…changed." Kaida looked confused at Robin.

"Heh, what? How can they change…what do you mean by that?" asked Kaida, surprised at what she was saying.

"Their color," she said. Kaida realized what she was saying, but didn't want it to be true. She looked around, searching for a puddle of clear ice. She spotted one not far away and jogged over to it, everyone else following. Kaida bent down and stared into the ice, wondering if she was seeing herself or another person. Indeed, her eyes did change color; they weren't red anymore, but a piercing ice blue. Kaida gasped, leaning lower and touching around her eyes. Her breathing was fogging up the ice and she wiped it away. _How the hell did this happen? What did I do to make it change color? _

"Kaida?" Kaida was jolted from her thoughts as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She wanted to look up, but stopped herself. She has gone through this before, when her eyes were red, but…would this time be the same? "It's okay, there's nothing wrong," Luffy's voice reached her ears, "You look…pretty." Kaida slightly blushed, and then mentally slapped herself. _Why am I blushing?_ She turned her head and realized how close Luffy's face was to hers.

"Uhmm, Luffy," said Kaida, blushing even more. Luffy looked at her curiously, and Kaida felt like he was taking her in.

"MOVE LUFFY!" a kick came to Luffy's side and he was thrown to the right, landing in the snow on his cheek. Sanji immediately went to Kaida and helped her up. "Are you okay? Did that shit for brains disturb you in any way?" asked Sanji. Kaida slightly laughed and wiped her face.

"No, he didn't do anything." She smiled and Sanji seemed relieved.

"Oooo! Let me see your eyes Kaida!" said Ussop, Chopper, and Franky coming up to her.

"She's not a frekin' peep show!" said Sanji annoyed.

"It's okay Sanji," Kaida patted him on the shoulder and turned to look at Ussop, Chopper, and Franky.

"Whoa…they're soo cool!" said Chopper seeming to daze in and out.

"It's…so blue, my favorite color!…SUPA!" said Franky, doing his pose. Robin and Nami had come up along Kaida. Luffy joining Zoro in the fray of everyone waving around Kaida.

"Okay you guys, it's getting kind of dark here, we should go back now, yea?" said Raid. Everyone looked towards him, wondering what he meant until it clicked in their heads.

"Oh, yea! Where are we gonna stay though?" said Ussop.

"Raid, is there any hotel in your area?" asked Nami.

"Well, yea, but if you want, you guys can stay in my place. It's a bit tight but it's better than paying-"

"Sold! Okay, thanks Raid! Where's your house?" said Nami, happy that she didn't have to spend money.

"We have to get out of this pit first, haha. Follow me." He waved his hands in a motion to follow him. They all walked through the snow, it cushioning their feet, until they reached the edge of the valley facing the ice wall.

"How do we get up?" said Franky, looking confused at what was happening.

"We fly," said Raid simply.

"Fly, what do you mean by _fly?_" asked Zoro, holding onto the hilts of his swords.

Raid sighed, "You know how we have tunnels that carries people stuff after they get food or accessories to their homes?" They nodded, "well, this is basically that, except bigger and it shoots people up. He pointed up for emphasis.

"But…where is the tunnel?" asked Nami, "all I see is a big hunk of ice."

"The tunnel, is right….here" Raid put both his hands on the ice, and slid them across, as he did, a large piece of ice slid across; sliding into what was a hole for it on the other side. As he did, the crew felt like they were being sucked in a little, but they held their ground. The hole was about as tall as Nami, and wide for mostly only one person to go through.

"As you can tell, it's really strong," said Raid, holding himself on the ice since he was the closest.

"Whoa…" said Chopper.

"That's soo cool!" said Luffy with starry eyes, Ussop with the same expression.

"Would anyone like to try it out first?" said Raid smiling.

"YEA!" yelled Luffy and Ussop at the same time. They looked at each other, eyes squinting and each ready to go.

"Luffy, we'll see who goes in first." Said Ussop, it was almost like a western drama with them in the center.

"Oh yea?" said Luffy.

"Gah, just stop this nonsense!" said Nami. As soon as she said that, the two ran into the vertical tunnel.

"AHHH!" They both yelled, but Luffy ended up being the one to squeeze in first, followed by Ussop. The crew heard their yells as they the two went upwards inside of the ice.

"If you move back and look at the top, you can see them come out…flying, and that's why we call it that." The crew did as they were told and as they watched, they saw as Luffy and Ussop were shot into the air.

"Cool!" said Franky and Chopper, excited.

"Is it…safe?" asked Nami uncertainly.

"Sure it is! Otherwise I wouldn't have let them go," said Raid smiling, "who wants to go next?"

"ME!" said Franky, and with that, he jumped in and was thrown upwards. After was Chopper, Zoro, Robin, Kaida, Nami, Sanji, and last, Raid.

"WHOOOAAA!"

"AHHHHHHH!" all kinds of yells filled the air as they exited the tube from the top and were flown forward.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Nami.

"NAMI-SSWWWAAANNN!" Yelled Sanji trying to catch up to her in the air.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaida yelled as she sailed.

"WATCH OUT BELOW!" yelled Franky as he landed in a huge pile of snow.

"AHH!"

"-WWAN!"

"WOOO!" everyone landed in the soft pile of snow. Chopper's head was the first one to pop out. He looked around to see if there was anyone and was afraid that he might have gotten separated when Nami popped out of the snow, followed by the others.

"AHHH! RAID! YOU SAID THAT IS WAS SAFE!" Yelled Nami with shark like teeth. He put his hands up in defense.

"Oi oi, it is, you landed on the snow right?" he said laughing while pulling himself out of the snow. Nami only growled as she pulled herself out.

"Hahaha! That was fun!" said Kaida, brushing off the snow from her arms.

"Eh, it was fun eh Kaida-san," Robin said, standing next to her.

"Woohoo!" Luffy was heard from a little off and as Kaida looked over, she saw him throw a snowball at Ussop and hit him directly in the nose.

"Hahaha!" laughed Kaida, Robin giggling.

"Guys come on! I'm cold!" said Franky going towards Raid.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET SOME PANTS!" Nami, Sanji, and Zoro yelled.

"No! I look SUPA like this!" said Franky doing his pose. Raid sighed watching all of them.

"Come on, it gets dark here quickly, so I suggest we move," Raid said, walking slowly in one direction so the others could start to follow.

"Okay!" said Kaida running up beside him. She didn't know why, but at the moment, she was really happy. Robin looked at her curiously. _Has she ever been hyper before?_

Kaida smiled wide, happy for some reason not explained.

"Which way is your house?!" she asked Raid excited.

"That way, remember you were at it this…" he faded out as he saw Kaida speed off in front of him.

"Oi, oi, WAIT!" Raid smiled as he started to chase Kaida.

"HEY!" The crew started to chase after him, not wanting to be headed off in the wrong direction.

"WEEE! WHY ARE WE RUNNING ZORO?" asked Luffy as he came up next to Zoro.

"Chasing after Raid and Kaida! She just decided to speed off for some reason." Said Zoro running,

"Oh," said Luffy smiling, then I'll see what she's up to!" said Luffy running faster.

"Oi!" yelled Zoro trying to catch up with him and the crew watching as Luffy sped past them.

"Hehehehehe!" Kaida was running, loving the wind that blew into her face and threw her hair behind her. Something inside her just felt like…pushing out of her, and she wanted to get it out of her system. So…this happened.

"YYYYEEEEEYYY!" she yelled.

"KAIDA!" She head Raid yell behind her, "YOU DON'T KNOW THE WAY!" he yelled.

"SURE I DO! IT'S THAT WAY!" Kaida yelled back at him and pointing in the direction that he pointed to her before.

"YEA…BUT!" Raid wasn't sure what to say, his house was that way, but of course there were mini turns this way and that. "EVERYONE ELSE DOESN'T KNOW AND I CAN'T LEAVE THEM BEHIND!" he yelled.

"THEN GO HELP THEM! I GOT IT FROM HERE!" she said, laughing. And Raid watched as some blue started to glow on her feet and she went faster.

"Ah…." He tried to reach out for her, but she sped in front of him. "Uhhmmmm!" Raid looked behind him, hoping no one was too far away when suddenly Luffy was at his side and smiling.

"Hey Raid!" he said happily. Raid smiled back.

"Hey Luffy," he replied.

"Oooo, Kaida's far ahead!" he said, Raid noticing he wasn't panting at all.

"Yea…"

"Okay! Well I hope she's going the right way!" he said smiling wide before speeding ahead of Raid.

"Ugh!" Raid said again as he kept running.

Luffy saw Kaida out in front of him, something blue shining under her shoes,

"Ooooiiii, KAAAIIIDDDAAA!" he yelled happily. Kaida looked behind her.

"HEY LUFFY!" She yelled.

"HEYY! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!" he yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! IT'S JUST FUN!" she yelled back.

"I KNOW! ITS AWESOME! HEHE! OI WAIT!" He saw as the blue on her shoes slightly increased in brightness.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! TRY AND CATCH ME!!" She yelled as she started to go faster. A smirk appeared on Luffy's face,

"BE READY!" He yelled laughing as he stretched his arms backwards. Kaida didn't look back as she went faster, her joy just bursting out of her when suddenly, she felt hands grab onto her shoulders. She looked at them confused before realizing who it was.

"AHH!" She half yelled and laughed as she tried to go faster.

"BAZOOKA!!" Luffy slammed into Kaida from behind, causing her to fall and bring Luffy down with her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both of them were laughing as they rolled and rolled, getting snow in their coats and boots. They soon hit a wall and were thrown a foot backwards, lying back on the snow and still laughing.

"Shishishishi that was fun Kaida!" said Luffy looking at her sideways.

"Yea! Ooo look! Try this!" Kaida started to move her arms and legs up and down.

"Cool, a snow angel!" Luffy said, doing the same thing. They laughed some more until they stopped and stared above them, snow starting to fall on their faces.

"Whoa…we really ran fast, huh?" asked Kaida to Luffy, turning her head to face Luffy.

"Hmm, yea! You were using your powers you know,"

"I was?" she said confused.

"Yea, it was at the bottom of your feet, didn't you see it?" he asked, puzzled.

"…No, I thought…wow, I just realized how I have acted in the past ten minutes," she said putting a hand to her forehead. Luffy chuckled.

"Why, you've never felt like this before?"

"No, I…I don't get excited usually," she said looking sadly into the now dark sky.

"Kaida…" Luffy said, Kaida noticed that he was being gentler while he looked up, "what was your past like?" Kaida hitched a breath; she didn't know what to answer. The only person that she told her past to was Robin because she knew she would understand. It's not that Luffy wouldn't understand, it's just that, she didn't like to talk about it and there was no mistaking in that.

"It's kinda hard to talk about…Luffy," she said. _Do I have to tell them, should I? Would I end up telling my past to them one day anyway or will I just keep it in…?_

"It's okay, it shouldn't be that hard," he said plainly. Luffy was curious, he knew mostly about everyone else's backgrounds, even if it didn't matter, but the fact that Kaida was never excited before worried him. _Why…do I worry much about her?_ He thought to himself. As he turned on his side and basically looked at her from above.

"I just…had a really hard time before you guys came," Kaida said.

"Like what?"

"LUFFY YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Sanji came out of the forest yelling with rage "OORAWAA!" he kicked Luffy, hoping to get him out of range from Kaida, but instead, something entirely different happened. Everyone else in the forest came out, panting and Nami about to yell at Kaida and Luffy before seeing what happened.

"Na-," Sanji was speechless, as he looked down. Luffy, who was over Kaida when Sanji kicked him, was now kissing Kaida.

An intense blush formed on her face, Luffy's eyes so close to hers, and not only that, but he was…kissing her, though not on the lips, but half on and half off. They stayed like that for a minute, not breaking eye contact as Luffy's eyes widened.

"Ah—ah" everyone was watching, stunned at what was happening. In Luffy's mind, it took a while to process until he took his lips off her. And stared down at her, curious yet embarrassed while rubbing the back of her head.

"Ahhh, sorry about that Kaida," he said.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sanji kicked Luffy, and this time, made sure to kick him to the side and not on top of Kaida again, and he proceeded to beat him up.

"Ehhh…Luffy," Nami and the others came up to her while looking at Sanji and Luffy.

"You okay Kaida?" asked Chopper coming up next to her.

"Ye-yea," she said getting up with the help of Franky.

"I bet it was the first kiss for the lad," chuckled Franky. Kaida smiled and blushed a little harder, Robin looked down at her.

"Was it yours Kaida-san?" Everyone looked at her, and Kaida noticed that Raid was looking a bit helpless.

"Umm…yea, but, it wasn't a kiss, he missed." Ussop and Franky started to laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That idiot missed!" they laughed, hitting their knees.

"I bet you even haven't gotten you first kisses," joked Nami to them. Both looked at Nami.

"OF COURSE WE DID!" They yelled at her in shark teeth as Nami giggled lightly. Raid came up to Kaida,

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, it really wasn't anything, just like a peck," Kaida giggled. Raid was looking into her blue eyes.

"Well that's good," he sighed, smiling.

"Hmmmm, I don't get it." She said, wondering what Raid meant by that.

"Oh…nothing, you know, your eyes are more like sapphire," he said, smiling.

"Really?" said Kaida touching her eyelid and thinking that she could see her eyes, even though she couldn't.

"AHHH!" Ussop's yell had caught everyone's attention, Sanji coming back from beating Luffy into the snow.

"What is it Ussop? I'm tired!" Nami complained. The sky was dark now, stars filling the sky as you start to only see each others outlines in the darkness.

"My mini slingshot! I dropped it!" he said, his hands on his head. Nami sighed.

"Did you drop it while running?" asked Franky.

"No, no. I remember having it…until I saw the two kissing there!" A blush came to Kaida again, but she was thankful that no one could see it now in the dark.

"Can't we find it tomorrow?" asked Zoro, yawning.

"NO! How would you like it if one of your swords went missing?!" yelled Ussop pointing at him. Zoro gritted his teeth.

"But Ussop-san, how can we find it in the dark?" asked Robin.

"I-I-I don't know!" he said, falling on his knees and searching the ground. An idea came to Kaida, _Hmmm_. She concentrated on her power, trying to form it in her hands, closing her eyes. She felt as her arm got cold and something ran down it, forming in her hand. After about a minute, her body was switched to something risky, but she still tried it: She used the red, remembering it was a color of warmth, to cover her body lightly, to keep her warm from the bitter cold coming onto her arm. It was a bit risky, trying to not mix the red with the blue to mix it because she hasn't done it before, but finally, she felt fine and Kaida opened her eyes. She looked at her hand, a wide smile coming across her face as she watched the rest of the crew gaze at it.

"Cool," said Chopper tranced.

"Hehe, let's look for Ussop's slingshot now, yes?" asked Kaida to the crew and Raid.

"Oh, yea…can anyone see it?" asked Ussop looking at the ground around him. Everyone else did the same, once in a while gazing at the light Kaida was holding.

"I'll go check near at the edge of the forest." Said Kaida.

"I'll come," Raid said, following her.

"Will we be able to still see?" asked Ussop after her.

"Sure! Here!" Kaida brightened her light as she reached the forest, letting the others see.

"Thanks!" said Ussop giving thumbs up at her. Kaida smiled, keeping the light on her hand in the air as she crouched to the ground and felt around.

"You find anything yet?" asked Raid, who wasn't too far from her.

"Nope, you?" he asked.

"Not yet, heheh," he lightly chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Kaida, smiling.

"Nothin'," he looked back down again, "So…did you enjoy that kiss?" asked Raid, his voice's, Kaida noticed, tone changing.

"Ummm, I don't know, it wasn't really a kiss." She said, feeling the ground still, confused why Raid was asking her.

"And…you've never really been kissed before, have you?" he asked.

"…No," she said, still puzzled, "Have you?" she asked, trying to get off of the subject of her kissing.

"Yea, but it didn't really turn out between me and her," said Raid.

"Oh…"

"So, you've never…felt a kiss?" he asked again. _Ugh, why me!?_

"Nope, didn't I just say so?" she said, trying to add a bit of a joke in.

"Ha, yea but I just wanted to make sure. You never know, one might be closer than you think." He said, Kaida saw he was slightly smirking.

"Huh?" _What does he mean by that, closer than I think?_ She was about to respond when suddenly, something covered her mouth and clutched her arm that she was using her power, causing the concentration of the light to vanish and with it, the power. _What the hell?!_

"Don't be so foolish…Kaida," Kaida's mind came to a complete stop.

"Kaida?"

"Kaida?" She heard as Raid started to shuffle a bit from where he was, looking for her and as Sanji called her name. She tried to get out of the persons grip, but she was too shocked at the voice, and was too weak.

"I would be careful if I were you," The voice laughed in her ear before the grip abruptly vanished and her mouth was let go of.

"Kaida?" she heard Raid say worriedly.

"Kaida? Are you okay?" Nami yelled. Kaida couldn't stop shaking. _What…what was that?! Who the hell was that? What-what-_

"Kaida!" A hand touched her cheek and Kaida was brought back to where she was, and looked into Raid's eyes. "Kaida, are you okay?" he said, his face close to hers. It took her a moment, but Kaida felt her face heat up for the thousandth time that day.

"Ah…yea," she said softly. Raid sighed, relieved.

"Heh, I thought something happened to you for a second," he smiled.

"…no, I-I'm…good,"

"Kaida!! Are you okay?!" The crew was calling her name and Kaida looked over to them, barely seeing them.

"Yea! Sorry bout that!" she yelled back, standing up with Raid helping her.

"I found it!" yelled Chopper, holding up something Kaida couldn't see.

"AHHH! ARIGATO CHOPPER!" said Ussop hugging him tightly and taking his slingshot.

"Ugh, come on, I'm sleepy now!" said Nami annoyed. Kaida and Raid went towards them, Kaida starting the light again.

"Okay, Raid, where is your house?" asked Nami, rubbing her head.

"Mhhmmm," Luffy came up too Kaida, his eyes drooping.

"Haha, well someone's tired." Kaida tried to laugh. But the words that the person told her still haunted her mind. Luffy merely nodded his head.

"Its right here," Raid went over to the house that Luffy and Kaida had bumped into before.

"Oh, well that's convenient!" said Robin smiling.

"Ah, it is," said Zoro, chuckling.

"Come on! I'm frekin' freezing here!" said Nami, rubbing her arms.

"Nami-swann! I can help you get warm!" said Sanji swirling over to her.

"No no, its okay Sanji-kun, Raid's house is open now," said Nami as he went in and the others followed.

"Well, here you go, you guys okay with sharing this space?" asked Raid. The crew looked around the small living room, "There is a pull out bed in the couch, and that's where I usually sleep, you guys can use it. The only other rooms are the bathroom and kitchen." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I call the bed!" yelled Ussop.

"Like hell!" Sanji kicked him, "Nami-san, Robin-chwann, and Kaida-chwan will get the bed," he said. Sanji went over to it as he and Raid pulled it out.

"It looks like it can only fit two people," said Nami, fingering her lip.

"It's okay, I can sleep on the ground." Said Kaida, waving at the other two. Robin and Nami looked at her.

"Are you sure Kaida?" asked Nami.

"Yea, I'm used to it anyways," Kaida smiled. Nami looked confused and was about to question that when Robin interrupted her.

"Raid, do you have extra blankets and pillows for everyone else?" she asked.

"Oh, yea, here." He opened a closet and took out some blankets and pillows, handing it out to everyone, "I have enough pillows, but you guys may have to share blankets," he said.

"No, problem." Said Nami, answering for all of the guys. Zoro glared at her before receiving the blanket.

"I don't need one, here," he said handing his to Kaida.

"Thanks!" she said as she settled the blanket on the ground.

"Kaida, are you sure?" asked Robin.

"Yea, don't worry," she said.

"Hmmm, Raid, do you have any extra clothes by any chance?" asked Robin. Raid looked slightly embarrassed before nodding.

"Yea, you need some?" he asked.

"Well, it's better then sleeping in wet clothes," said Nami smiling.

"Uh-o-okay," he said, his face turning slightly red that they were going to change into his clothes.

"Kaida, you should change too," said Nami.

"Ummm, is that okay?" asked Kaida to Raid.

"Sure! Don't worry about it. Here," Raid pulled out some clothes and handed it to them.

"Do you guys need any clothes?" he asked to the others.

"No, I'm fine," each of them replied. Nami went into the bathroom and changed, coming out in a loose orange t-shirt and blue boy shorts. Next Robin went in and she came out with the same thing except she had a dark blue shirt, and Kaida was last and came out with a green shirt and white boy shorts.

"This…is really comfortable," said Kaida, fingering the shorts. Sanji was bleeding hearts just looking at them.

"Haha, yea, I only use those inside because it's too cold for them outside," he said smiling. Kaida smiled before lying down on the ground, realizing how tired she was, though the thought of the hand and voice still shook in her mind. All she wanted was for it to get out of her head. She sighed as the sleep started to come.

Luffy looked over at Raid as he settled down behind Kaida after realizing it was the only place left. He was…annoyed? At how Raid…but why? _Why am I annoyed?_ He watched as Raid turned off the lights and everything instantly went black. Some shuffling was heard before silence came. Luffy sat there, wondering what was so annoying about Raid when he remembered his…half kiss. He touched his bottom lip, feeling a little bit of a tingle. He liked what he and Kaida did before, it was something new and different, and oddly, he wanted to try it again soon. With that thought, Luffy drifted into sleep, happy memories from before filling his dreams.

* * *

Wow, I wonder who the Person is? Even I don't know! xD jk jk. Well, I can't do any replies at the moment since I'm kind of in a rush, so I hope you aprreciated this chapter and can't wait till the next one comes out! Thanx and Review! :D


	21. Wind

Hey everyone!!! Yea, I know its been forever since I put this up and it must have annoyed you, i say again I'm Sorry! It wasn't my fault! My computer decided to crash and it almost lost most of my documents, including Poisoned Love and Naruto Shippuden vs One Piece D: Sadly, it still isn't fixed, as im writing this, my computers lagging T.T -cries- As for the chapter, here it is, before that though, I want to thank my friend Jenna for editing this, she edits so hillariously i was dying from laughter. xD Also to SpyralHax who looked this over before Jenna, (Jenna is a bit late on things xD) Now...onto the chapter! :D

Wind

Kaida's eyes slowly fluttered open as her dream of a guild and being apart of an adventure with a fire mage slowly faded away. Kaida quickly shut her eyes again, wanting to go back into the warm sleep she was in before (is there a possibility for you to phrase this better? It sounds a little choppy); she hugged the blankets tightly and cuddled up against something warm and hard. As she tried to go back into the dream world, a light wind continuously brushed past her forehead, keeping her from sleeping.

"Mhmmph," she groaned, burying her head into the hard warmth in front of her. _Wait, _Kaida's eyes instantly opened; _There wasn't anything warm and __hard __last night! _The warm air passed over her forehead again, and Kaida froze. _Holy shit_. She looked up, and saw that she was cuddling up to Raid. _Shit shit shit! _She wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. This was embarrassing! If he woke up to see her cuddling with him, it would be a disaster, and even worse; if anyone else in the crew saw it, they would go berserk! Kaida tried to move backwards, feeling uncomfortable when she realized that Raid's arm was casted over her hip, as if to be holding her. She bit her bottom lip as she slowly moved backwards out of his hold.

"Uhm," Kaida immediately stopped, and looked up to the noise that came out of Raid. He slightly shifted, moving his arm off of her a bit. Kaida was glad that nothing too rash happened and stayed still for a few more moments until she was sure he was asleep again. Kaida started to move backwards, and soon, his whole arm was off. She held her breath as Raid shifted again, bringing his hands to his side until staying still for the second time since Kaida woke up.

Kaida slowly started to get up on the palms of her hand. Looking around, she realized at how early she had gotten up. Everyone was still in a deep sleep from all the fun they had yesterday. _Yesterday_. The voice came back into Kaida's head. It scared her so much that she almost slipped on her palms and fell onto the floor, but she caught herself. She exhaled slowly as she took a look around once more, everyone still asleep. She needed to find a solitary place alone so she could think this over. Slowly, she started to get up on her feet, hoping that the floor wouldn't creak. Soon, she was up on her own two feet, looking over at how everyone was sprawled over each other on the floor with the exception of Raid, Robin and Nami (who had their own bed to sleep in). Kaida started to tiptoe towards the door.

"Mhrm, Nami-swann, uhmm," Kaida turned around, Sanji slightly shuffling around before settling down. This was when Kaida realized that she was still in the pajamas Raid gave her the night before. It would be freezing if she went outside in them. _Dammit, what do I do now?!_ Kaida looked around, wondering where she had put her clothes from last night. _In the bathroom, no, hmmm_, _in the closet! _Kaida remembered Raid putting the girls' clothes in the closet to replace his. _Damn, how am I gonna get over there._ It would haven been easy because it was on the side of the room where she was standing, but the only problem was that in front of the closet was Luffy. Kaida sighed at all the effort she had to go through just for that one morning, and to just think! _Gah!_

Tip-toeing over the wooden floor, she passed Sanji, mumbling about oranges and Nami, and finally got to the closet. Kaida had herself up against the wall; she didn't want to wake Luffy because she knew he would cause a ruckus. She reached for the closet door, and opened it just a tiny bit, not wanting to hit Luffy's head. She reached inside, feeling around to find her clothes by their material when she finally found them. She sighed in relief as she took them out, noting how the sliding of her jacket against the door seemed to make the loudest noise in the room.

"Sanji…I'm hungry…meat…love?" As Kaida shut the closet door, Luffy was mumbling some stuff from his dream, but what caught her attention was the word love. _Hmmm?_ Kaida thought he didn't even know about the word. She looked down at him and saw how adorable he looked when he slept. At that moment, his lips were perched in a slight frown and his face looked adorably confused. He must've dreamed about how much he loved meat. Kaida laughed slightly, thinking about how cute Luffy looked when he slept. _Now to change_. Kaida wondered where she could change; not wanting to do it in the open in case someone woke up. She looked to her right and saw an opening. _T__he kitchen_. She quickly, but quietly, moved towards the room. It was small, with only a stove, a refrigerator, a sink, a small counter, and some cabinets on the walls. She smiled and quickly changed, hoping no one would wake up as the fabric went against each other creating a sliding noise. Soon, Kaida was wearing her warm green jacket and her green pants. She exhaled as she walked outside the small kitchen, tiptoeing across the floor as she made her way to the door. Her hand landed on the doorknob, and as she turned it, she opened the door just a teeny bit. Even at the slightest bit, she could feel the bitter wind hit her face. She knew that this would have to be quick in order to not have everyone wake up freezing.

_Woop!_ Kaida slid out the door as quietly and quickly as possible. As soon as she was out, she realized that the sun was still rising. She finally let out a long sigh, glad that she was successful in getting out of the room.

"Finally!" she said as she started to walk. She now had time to enjoy the morning and think. Kaida was used to waking up early in the morning. She inhaled the fresh air as she started to walk down the small path. Kaida at last had the chance to look around. She hadn't noticed last night, but there were a lot of more houses like Raid's. She started to walk on the small path that would lead up to the main part of the little village. There was no snow coming down, but just the wind that rustled her hair now and then.

Kaida thought about the day before; the voice… the hand that was on her shoulder. It wasn't that she had lost power. _I was scared__… t__he voice reminded me so much of my father_. But no, Kaida wouldn't believe that her father would be here. He wouldn't come this far just to kill her. She was already out of his way, what would he want with her now? _So, now that father couldn't possibly be the person, who could it be? Who would want to scare me? __I only met a couple people on this island__. I didn't even notice the __person__'__s__ presence, and from Raid, he didn't even know there was a person! _Kaida had no idea what to say. _Maybe it was my imagination after all._ Kaida shook her head, finalizing that it could only be her imagination and wanted to get out.

She sighed as she looked up, seeing that the town was coming into view and some people were walking. She smiled and waved, recognizing some from the snowball fight yesterday. Kaida liked the feeling of seeing people she knew and not having to be afraid of them.

"Hehe," she laughed lightly to herself and looked to her left. There was the cafe that Raid had taken her to yesterday. It had all kinds of pastries in it, so it should have some breakfast food in there too. Kaida dug her hand into her pocket, hoping that there would be some money and was glad when she felt the crumpled paper and took it out. She smiled as she went to the door of the café and opened it. An aura of sweet smells filling her nostrils.

"Hello, miss! Oh," the woman behind the counter recognized her immediately, until Kaida looked at her and she stared at Kaida for several long moments.

"Uh, hi," said Kaida as casually as she could. _I'm gonna have to get used to this._

"Oh, dear me, I'm sorry. I thought you were the girl that came in yesterday."

"I am." The woman looked taken aback.

"Really? Oh, how did you get your eyes to change color?"

"Oh umm, they just…tend to do that a lot. It's a family trait." Kaida forced a smile, she hated when she compared herself to her family.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing," the woman laughed. "Would you like any breakfast dear?" asked the woman.

"Yes, please!" Kaida's stomach grumbled. "You have breakfast food here?" Kaida looked around.

"Of course! This is a café," the woman smiled widely, "Now, what would you like?"

"Umm…I don't know. Anything that's worth this much," Kaida took out half of her money and some stray coins and handed it to the woman. She put it on her counter and started to count.

"Would you like any drinks, dear?" Kaida nodded. "What kind?"

"Ummm," Kaida was a confused. She hadn't had any drinks in a store besides the orange juice and hot chocolate that Sanji gave to her in the mornings.

"Do you have orange juice?" asked Kaida.

"Well yes, but since this is a winter island, it's more expensive here. How about some hot chocolate? It'll be a cold day today." The woman nodded to the window and Kaida looked outside, seeing that a light snow was coming down.

"Sure, that would be great," said Kaida, looking at the woman and then down at her money.

"Okay, well then. You can get 3 pancakes and that hot chocolate for this amount. That do you good?" she asked.

"Yep! That's great!" The woman laughed.

"Okay, you go take a seat and I'll bring it to you when it's ready."

"Okay, thank you! Oh, what's your name?"

"Mine? It's Carrie, my dear, and yours?"

"I'm Kaida. Thank you, Carrie." Kaida smiled as she turned around to get a seat near the window. She wanted to look outside while she ate and think about what may happen next.

"You're welcome, Kaida," said Carrie as Kaida sat down. She smiled and took off her jacket, putting it behind the chair when she realized something. _Oh no, the crew might think I've been kidnapped or something, dammit. What should I do? _Kaida thought for a moment before finally deciding what to do. She inhaled as she thought of her power, feeling it going through her body until most of it reached her feet. Then, imagining the path that she had just come from, she let the light blue line, starting from her foot, extend to the door, keeping it against the wall so no one would see it. _Damn, I have to practice more._ Kaida was already getting a bit tired, but she needed to let everyone else know that she's alright. Her eyes were still closed in concentration as she felt her power leak out the door and finally reach outside. Kaida's feet were cold, but she was getting used to it by now.

With a big urge, Kaida sent her power's speed up and made it dash to where the others were. Concentrating on it was so hard, especially the speed, but she hoped that at least one person in the crew would see the line.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

"Mhrm, ah!" Sanji woke up with a start. Luffy's arm had thrown itself over his face, blinding him momentarily. "Agh, dammit Luffy." Sanji threw Luffy's arm back at him, hitting Zoro accidentally before his arm went back to his side.

"Ah, what the hell?" Zoro said groggily as he sat up and stared at the blonde. "What the hell was that for?" he said annoyed.

"It wasn't me shit-head," Sanji sighed as he slowly got up, not caring if he bumped Luffy a bit. Zoro did the same, rubbing his head. Sanji took a look around. Seeing how small this house was, he couldn't smoke inside. As he started to turn, something caught his eye.

"OWWAAA!" His eyes immediately turned into hearts, his legs spinning as he saw the two women that were still sleeping in bed. "They're like sleeping angels!" said Sanji happily. Zoro looked and his face turned slightly red, and he hoped Sanji didn't see that.

"Muhmmmm," Sanji watched love struck as he saw Nami move a little before starting to slowly wake up. Her eyes fluttered open as did Robin's from Nami's slight movements. Robin started to get up, the blanket sliding slightly off her. Sanji almost fainted at the sight of the girls looking cute. Zoro's face grew redder from embarrassment at seeing Robin get up, her hair a little out of place.

"Robin-chwann, would you like some help in getting up?" Sanji had immediately gone to her side and was holding out his hand, hoping she would take it.

"No thank you Sanji-kun. I'm okay," she said while slightly glancing in Zoro's direction. He turned his face the other way and ignored her, Robin lightly laughing at his reaction.

"Mummm, what…what time is it?" asked Nami.

"Urrrraaa, SUPA!!!" Everyone was startled by the sound as Franky woke up with a loud yell. Nami was pissed.

"You, I was having a peaceful sleep," Nami slowly came behind him, a demon aura coming from her fist as Franky cowered backwards.

"S-sorry Nami-ank-ahh!" Franky now held his pounding head as Nami walked away towards the closet where her clothes were.

"Wee, Sanji, food!" Usopp and Chopper had woken up to Franky's alarm and hopped over to Sanji, when they tripped over Raid and fell on top of Luffy, jolting both of them awake.

"Ahhh!" Luffy jerked up as Usopp and Chopper had gotten off of him, scared that he might attack them. "Meh, I was having a good dream," Luffy said while rubbing his eyes under his hat.

"Dammit, you guys wake up loudly!" Raid rubbed the back of his head from all the noise that entered his mind at once.

"Sanji I'm hungry!"

"Me too."

"Sanjiii."

"Sanjiiiii!!!"

Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy were like a broken record playing over and over again.

"Alright! Shut up, you idiots!" yelled Sanji as he kicked all of them in the head. "Hey Raid, is it alright if I use your kitchen to make some breakfast?" Raid looked up at him while folding up some blankets.

"Sure, but I don't think I have anything. You may have to go out and get some food," said Raid, shrugging.

"Hmm, well-"

"Hey, where's Kaida?" Luffy asked. Everyone looked around to see that she wasn't among them.

"Huh? Did anyone see her when we woke up?" asked Franky.

"Raid, she was sleeping next to you, right?" asked Nami. Everyone looked towards Raid, Luffy feeling warmth rising in him as he looked at Raid. Raid blushed a little.

"Yea, but I don't remember her getting up," said Raid, his blankets now folded up.

"She may have gone out for a walk," said Robin, coming out of the bathroom in her normal apparel. "The bathroom is yours, Nami-san," said Robin.

"Oh, thank you," said Nami as she went in with her clothes in her hands.

"Would you like for me to put your clothes back into your closet?" asked Robin to Raid.

"Ah, sure." He said as he made his way over and put his blankets in there as well.

"Well, since one of us will have to go get food… Luffy!" Sanji called. Luffy quickly got up and he stood in front of Sanji like a panting dog.

"Food?" he asked.

"Ah, go out and get some, but look for Kaida okay? And don't eat any food!" Sanji handed him some money. Luffy nodded.

"Okay! I'll find Kaida and be right back!" said Luffy, zooming out the door.

"Why didn't you go with him, Sanji?" asked Nami as she put Raid's clothes into his closet.

"Because then who will take care of you when I'm gone!?" asked Sanji, spinning towards Nami. Nami sighed but let it go as a small gust of wind came from the open door. Raid went towards the door, looking after Luffy before closing the door.

$%$%$%$%$%$%

Luffy sprinted outside, happy that he got to go find Kaida instead of anyone else, especially Raid. _Huh, wait…why do I not want anyone else to do it?_ Luffy was confused for a moment and without realizing, tripped and fell head first into the snow.

"Ehhh," Luffy got up from the snow and saw something in front of him. "Oooh, what's that?" In front of him was a blue line that was wavering in place. Luffy slowly went up to it and was about to touch it, when it suddenly started to retreat at a fast pace. "Huh? Oi, wait!" Luffy started to chase the blue line, trying to keep up with its speed. He didn't realize it, but more people were coming out and watching a boy in a straw hat and red vest sprint by, chasing a blue line on the ground.

"Is that boy okay?" asked a woman to her husband.

"I have no idea," the husband replied.

Luffy finally reached the blue line when it suddenly took a sharp left into a small restaurant. Luffy barged in, determined to get the blue line when he saw it retreat back to its owner. Kaida was next to the window, her head in her hands, and she seemed to be panting. Luffy, not knowing what was wrong with her, sat in the seat across from her.

Luffy crossed his arms and laid his head down, trying to look at Kaida through his arms.

"Hm?" Kaida felt the weight of the table shift a little and looked up to see Luffy looking at her from across the table. "Ah!" She immediately stood straight in her chair and looked at Luffy, a little shocked at how he came so quickly.

"Hey Kaida, what was that blue line?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"Oh, well that." Kaida just then realized how tired she got after doing that. "I felt bad that I kind of just left without telling you guys, so I thought that I would make this line outside so that you guys can follow it. But it turns out that I didn't have enough energy for it, so it just came shooting back to me," she said, wiping her forehead as she got slightly colder from the power that was in her feet, now moving within her body.

"So, why'd you decide to walk in the early morning?" asked Luffy with wonder.

"…I wanted to think," Kaida replied simply. It was nice talking to Luffy.

"Hmm, what did you want to think about?" Luffy prodded.

"Stuff, nothing to interesting," said Kaida, wanting to get off the subject of her mind.

"But Kaida's always interesting." Kaida blushed at Luffy's statement.

"I'm…always interesting?" asked Kaida, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Hehe, yea! You're eyes are always changing color, and you are interesting to hang out with." Luffy smiled his signature smile, Kaida smiling with him.

"Here you go, dear. Oh, who are you?" asked a woman putting a plate down in front of Kaida with a cup full chocolate. But Luffy looked too entranced by the pancakes and hot chocolate to answer.

"Umm, he's Luffy. Do you by any chance have two straws and another fork?" The woman looked at Kaida and then at Luffy again, smiling.

"Haha, okay," she smiled as she reached into her apron and took out two straws and another fork. "But be careful, dear. Having hot chocolate with a straw is going to burn your tongue,." Kaida nodded.

"Okay, thank you!" and with that, the woman that was unknown to Luffy left.

"Wow, these pancakes look so delicious!" Luffy said, drooling.

"Hehe, Luffy, would you like to share with me?" Kaida held up the fork with a smile. Luffy looked at Kaida with starry eyes.

"Really?"

"Yea!" Luffy took the fork, glad that he would be able to feed his stomach.

"Thank you Kaida!" said Luffy as he took one whole pancake with his fork and shoved it into his mouth. Kaida looked dumbfounded for a moment before laughing. Luffy looked at her, confused.

"Huh? What are you laughing about?" Luffy couldn't help but love the smile she had on while she laughed.

"You-haha- you're so cute when you eat, Hahaha!" Luffy smiled wide as he felt a warm feeling fill his face. "But, you have to leave at least one pancake for me, okay?" said Kaida, looking down to see only half a pancake was left.

"Oh, sorry, Kaida," Luffy said, laughing slightly. "You should have the rest, I don't - wait! Oh, never mind." Kaida was eating a piece of the half pancake and looked up.

"What?" Kaida asked.

"I still have to buy everyone food for breakfast at Raid's," said Luffy, bringing out some crumpled money from his pocket.

"Whoa, Luffy!" Luffy looked up at Kaida who seemed shocked as she ate another bite of the pancake.

"What?"

"Aren't you…cold?" Luffy looked confused for a moment before realizing how cold he was and started to shiver.

"It's cold."

"You're kind of late," said Kaida, slightly worried as she laughed lightly. "Would you like my jacket?" she asked, taking her jacket out from her chair behind. But Luffy shook his head.

"No no no, then you'll be cold," he said.

"Hahaha, no Luffy, remember I have my power," Kaida said, handing him her coat. Luffy's mind went somewhere for a second before he came back.

"Oh, are you sure?" said Luffy, still shivering.

"Yea, it's fine. And here, we can share the hot chocolate," said Kaida, breaking the paper covering over the straws and putting them both in the hot chocolate.

"Really! You're really great, Kaida!" said Luffy, smiling.

"Hehe, and after, we can buy that food for the others too," Kaida smiled.

"Yep!" Luffy replied happily. Both of them at the same time, then took their straw into their mouths, and drank some hot chocolate. Luffy and Kaida looked at each other, and it almost seemed as though everything became a blur. It was as if they could only see each other drinking hot chocolate. Kaida's eyes softened as did Luffy's, they didn't realize what was happening. Kaida's hand was on the table, and Luffy's was so close to joining hers. Neither of them had stopped drinking the hot chocolate, as they just kept staring at each other. Luffy's hand finally reached Kaida's…and instantly they were jolted out of their world, their hands retreating back, the hot chocolate burning their tongues.

"Ehhhhhhh!" said Luffy, his tongue outside his mouth, welcoming the cold air, Kaida's tongue doing the same.

"Ehehehkhehehe," Kaida tried to laugh but it was hard with her burnt tongue.

"Hay, I palve aln ilea!" (Hey, I have an idea) Kaida looked at him confused as he got up with her jacket on him. "Comh Olhn," (Come on) Luffy smiled with his tongue out, making Kaida laugh as they left the café.

"Thlank Ylou, Clarrie!" (Thank you, Carrie) said Kaida as she waved and left. Bitter wind immediately chilled Kaida to the bone and Luffy stopped for a moment, seeing that Kaida was freezing herself, and he started to take off the jacket, but Kaida just waved it off. He watched as Kaida closed her eyes and she concentrated. Out of the corner of Luffy's eyes he saw a slight cover of red go over her hands and, slowly her whole body, before sinking into her.

"Wloa," (Whoa) Luffy said as Kaida opened her eyes again and smiled.

"Nlow whlat?" (Now what?) asked Kaida. Luffy smiled as he looked around until his eyes settled onto what he was looking for. Luffy took Kaida's hand and ran towards it, Kaida was wondering what he was doing when he suddenly dived head first into the snow pile, Kaida having to dive in next to him since he had her hand. They stayed like that for a while, their heads in the snow pile before Luffy came out with a huge smile on his face.

"Hehehehehe," he laughed, as Kaida pushed herself out of the tightly packed snow, her hair covered in snow.

"Bleh that was your way to cure our burning tongues?" asked Kaida.

"Hehe, yep! And it looked fun too!" said Luffy, shaking his head to get the snow off.

"Mrhm, I should have just cooled it down with my power," sighed Kaida, as she lay back in the snow. Luffy was now bouncing around in front of her, wondering what to do when Kaida remembered something.

"Hey Luffy, you still have to get food for the others, remember?" Luffy stopped bouncing around.

"Oh yea! They must be starving by now! Hmm, where should we go to get food?"

"Before we go, Luffy, you have to put on the jacket properly. I can't believe you don't feel cold," said Kaida.

"Ah..Cold…" he said, shivering again. Kaida smiled and went over to him.

"Luffy, you have to zipper up your jacket, you know that right?" Kaida took the zipper from his jacket and put the right side into the left, slowly sliding it up. Luffy could then feel his face feel warm again. _Huh? Why am I suddenly warm?_

"Hmmmm," Kaida's groan brought him back to the present.

"Huh, what?"

"The zipper's stuck, hold on," Kaida brought the zipper back down and up only to find it stuck in the same place again. "Damn," She tried one more time, a little more force with this one, and was able bring it up most of the way, not wanting to choke Luffy. "Ehe got it, ich," Luffy watched as Kaida brought her finger towards her and saw it was bleeding.

"Eh, you need a doctor!" said Luffy.

"No, it's okay, it's not that bad, hmmm." Kaida looked around, wanting to at least cover it with something when Luffy's hand came around her wrist. _Huh?_ As soon as she looked at him, her face turned an impossible shade of red. Luffy had taken her cut finger, and put it into her mouth, his hand still on her wrist. Kaida stood there, wondering what to do. Her mind had completely shut down, and all she could do was stare at Luffy. She could feel him licking on her wound and sucking on it so the blood would stop.

Neither Kaida nor Luffy noticed, but horizontal to them was the rest of the crew, staring at them in shock.

"Eh-e-e-e-" Sanji was lost for words, and Raid stood there, shocked, yet annoyed. "L-L-LLLUUUFFFFFFFYYY!" Sanji suddenly started to run towards Luffy. Both Kaida and Luffy were taken out of their daze to see Sanji running towards them. Luffy took out Kaida's hand and let it go just in time for Sanji kicking Luffy. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO KAIDA-CHWANN!" he said, fury boiling.

"Nothing, she was hurt, Sanji," whined Luffy.

"Wha-hurt?" Sanji immediately looked to Kaida. "Did this idiot hurt you?" asked Sanji.

"Hehe, no, I just got a cut," said Kaida, holding up her hand to see that it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Oh, here Kaida, I have a band-aid. Even if it isn't bleeding, it may still get infected," Chopper came up to Kaida and put a band-aid on her cut. Sanji had made his way over to Luffy and Nami then joined him.

"Luffy, we-were-starving," Nami raised her fist up angrily. "We told you to just get the food and Kaida, ten come back, not stay here for an HOUR!" yelled Nami.

"Ehhh!? That was an hour?!" said Luffy, dumbfounded

"Of course it was an hour!" yelled Nami.

"Nami-san, there is a café here, would you like to go and eat?" asked Robin. Nami turned around and smiled.

"Sure!"

"Eh?!" said Luffy. "But I'm hungry too!" whined Luffy.

"Well you should starve like we did!" yelled Nami, as she and Robin went into the café.

"Luffy," Luffy looked up to see a steaming Sanji over him. "Why the hell are you wearing Kaida-chwan's jacket?" Luffy looked down.

"Ooo, Sanji's mad," giggled Usopp from behind, where everyone else was.

"SHUT UP LONG-NOSE! YOU'RE NEXT!" Sanji yelled behind him.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp in annoyance. Kaida smiled as Raid came over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he smiled.

"Heh, never better." She smiled back.

"Then, would you like something to eat?" asked Raid, but Kaida shook her head.

"No thanks, I've already eaten." Raid looked at her a bit confused.

"With who?"

"Myself at first, but then Luffy came and joined me, haha, but if your hungry, I'll come in with you guys," said Kaida.

"Yey! Food!" said Chopper as he, Franky, and Zoro started to walk into the café, Raid and Kaida following after.

* * *

Hehe, so you like it? The story may be going to slowly, do you think? gimme some feedback. Also, I'll try to update my stories more, but still my computers being stupidly mean D: I don't want to get a new one but...you never know -sigh-. MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING SOON! :D JANUARY 11TH YEY! Turning 16! :D hehe, So, I hope you enjoyed this story, and I'll try to come out with a new chapter soon :] (sry for the lame chapter title btw :P)Also, thanks to my reviewers! you guys keep me going and i'm sorry that i can't give you some feedback here :] my computer keeps lagging and im afriad it might freeze with me typing D: Anyways, as most writers say because its their work that's being put on here ...their art xD, please review! :D

Just a joke to the people who might know-The batter has finally turned into a edible cake! Haha


	22. Dresses

Hey you guys, Sorry, I know this is short but I didn't want to take forever on the Update. I have to outline this a little ahead more so…yea :3. Also, i have some bad news D: We just started our second semester in highschool and I don't have study hall anymore. Study hall is where I typed my stories besides when i did it at home. Now i have Silkscreening (Which is really fun) but its still not as great as Study hall. So ill try to write more on my computer and the library. But im just telling you here in case :D Oo! and, you get to know a character a bit more in this! YEY! Okay now...Enjoy! :D

**Dress**

Kaida was back in the café again, Carrie being kind enough to put tables together for the entire crew that followed her. She watched as they ate happily and Luffy tried stealing some food. Kaida was drinking her second hot chocolate as Robin started to talk to her.

"Kaida, are you cold?" asked Robin, enjoying a coffee and French toast.

"No, I'm using my power to keep me….," Kaida suddenly shivered. _W__hat? Why am I so cold all of a sudden_? "Well, I w-was warm a minute ago," she said, clutching the hot chocolate for warmth and then thinking of her power again before the warmth slowly came again. "Ah, I got it back now, I'm okay," Kaida said happily, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Kaida, you know there are limits to your power, right?" said Robin, looking at her knowingly.

"Huh? Really?" She wondered what her power's limit might be.

"Yes, and I think yours might time limit wise," Robin stated.

"Time limit wise?" asked Kaida.

"Un, what you have is a specific time limit that you can have your power on for, until you are shot."

"But, I'm pretty sure I can make it last for over ten minutes, and I'm not shot either, I just used my power again."

"I'm pretty sure you have a wider time limit, but since you're a beginner of your power, it'll start off small and the shots won't be so hard. Have you ever gotten tired from using your power?" asked Robin. Kaida thought for a moment and then realized how she did get tired when she made that trail over to Raid's house, and not only that, but it started to come back almost as soon as she got there.

"Umm, yea actually. Damn, it looks like I'm going to have to practice more on that," said Kaida as she sighed.

"I can help you again if you like," said Robin, finishing her toast.

"That would be great!" said Kaida.

"Okay, you guys, I need to tell you some news." Raid said loudly; grabbing the crews attention.

"What news?" asked Sanji.

"The Winterball I've been telling you guys about. It's going to be the day after tomorrow, so if you guys wanted to go, there's still time to buy some clothes," said Raid.

"Ooo, that sounds cool! I forget, but what is a Winterball?" asked Kaida, curiously looking around at the crew.

"It's a big formal dance," said Nami simply.

"Really?" Kaida and Luffy said at the same time.

"Yea, you usually go with someone and dance around with them and have fun, and the dresses are supposed to look really nice!" said Nami as Sanji's eyes turned into hearts.

"Owwaa! I can't wait to see all of you ladies in dresses!" he said happily. Kaida laughed lightly.

"Does that mean that the guys wear dresses also?" asked Kaida, a weird smile on her face as she tried not to laugh.

"Hell no!" said Franky, "I wouldn't wear a dress even if I were paid!"

"Nope! The brave captain Usopp wouldn't surrender into something as grotesque as wearing a dress, ever!" Usopp said proudly.

"Then, what do you guys wear?" asked Kaida.

"We wear suits," said Sanji with a small smile on his face.

"Hahaha, I wonder how Zoro would look in a suit!" said Luffy, laughing.

"Tch," was all Zoro said as Luffy laughed.

"Ah. I wonder where I can find one in my size," asked Franky to himself.

"You guys will have to go shopping," said Nami.

"What?!" all the guys besides Raid and Sanji said at the same time. None of them have gone out shopping before, well they have, but not for anything formal like suits.

"A-are there suit stores here?" asked Chopper innocently.

"Yea, there are two, I think, but I don't know which one is better. I can show you both though," said Raid.

"Raid, you're getting one too, right?" asked Kaida.

"Huh? Umm…I don't know."

"I remember you saying that you were always the guard. Why don't you actually go this year?" asked Kaida with a smile on her face. Robin noticed that Raid was slightly blushing.

"Umm, okay. Yea! I'll just have to tell them I'm not going to be able to do it this year, so it should be okay," said Raid, smiling wide.

"Great! So all we need are the clothes, right?" said Kaida.

"Yep!" said Raid.

"I hope they're not too expensive, but let's start soon! I want to see what kind of dresses they have here, and also what kinds of dresses will be for Kaida," Nami smiled.

"Eh?"

"You've never worn a dress right?" asked Robin.

"Umm, no."

"Well this'll be your first time! I'm really excited!" said Nami.

"Mrhm, Nami's always excited when it comes to clothes and money," said Usopp in the corner.

"WHAT?!" yelled Nami from across the table, Usopp fearfully grabbed Chopper, looking at Nami with an apologetic look.

"Okay, I got the bill, want to meet at the door?" asked Nami as she stood up.

"Ahhh! I can't wait to see you try on all kinds of-,"

"No, Sanji!" Nami stopped him from following her; he started to tear.

"I don't think we should show anyone each other our dresses or suits until the night of the ball."

"I agree with Nami-san," Robin said getting up, "It would be more of a fun surprise."

"Are you sure?" asked Sanji, slightly pleading.

"Yes Sanji, we're sure." Nami said.

"Okay, but at least I'll be able to see you on the beautiful night of the ball! It will be wonderful! I cannot wait for you angels to-,"

"Come on, Sanji," Franky dragged him across the door as Sanji bled hearts.

"I guess we're not meeting for lunch, huh?" asked Zoro to Robin.

"I may be able to," she smirked and Zoro smiled.

"Nope! Let's meet outside here for dinner, how's that?" said Nami to the others.

"What? But then I'll get no food!" whined Luffy.

"Haha, don't worry Luffy, you'll probably get some food from the guys when lunch comes around," said Kaida tapping him on the head.

"Okay!" Luffy smiled towards Kaida before she was taken away with some force from Nami.

"Ready?" she said, not really asking Kaida. Kaida looked slightly scared at Nami's eagerness. "Let's go! See you guys later!" and with that Nami and Robin went out the door, dragging Kaida.

"Raid, you know where the suit stores are right?" asked Franky.

"Yea," he smiled. "Come on." And then they left the store, Raid closing the door behind them and then slightly smirking.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Hmph," the man smiled through the window as both of the groups left the café. "Looks like they're getting ready," he said to the girl behind him.

"Dammit, why are we in here while _she_ gets to have fun," Rin sneered.

"You should get your fun soon,"

"And how soon is that?" asked Rin.

"2 days at the ball," Rin immediately perked up.

"Really, Father? Do I get to get a dress and anything I want for the ball?" asked Rin.

"Yes, I got you a dress maker and even have someone you can go with," said the father.

"Ah, this is great, now I feel much better," said Rin as she lay back into the chair.

"Tsuki, do you have it out?" asked a pirate who came up to Tsuki's right.

"Yes, he wouldn't give up on his offer and he said he would not fail us. A good person, is he not? Ahahaha." The pirate stared at Tsuki, he wasn't used to seeing his captain, no – he was more like his master, laughing like that. Tsuki immediately stopped and looked at the pirate with a glare. The pirate was immediately scared that he might be shot on the spot like he had on the others, now he wanted to get out of their as soon as he could.

"Is there anything else you would like to add to the plan?" he asked hastily. Tsuki sighed with annoyance.

"No, just have your group ready for that night also. You know where it is, right?" demanded Tsuki. The pirate started to sweat. They didn't know, but they should soon, or else they were all dead.

"Y-Yea, we know where it is," Tsuki growled.

"You idiot!" The pirate quivered at his anger. "KNOW WHERE IT IS TONIGHT AND GET THE OUTLAY OR ELSE I'LL HAVE ALL YOUR HEADS CHOPPED OFF IN AN INSTANT!" The Pirate nodded too many times for his own good as he escaped from the room.

"Geez Father, you don't have to freakin' kill him of emotion," said Rin, not at all affected by his outburst before. Tsuki grinded his teeth before he calmed down.

"Well they should know better," he said as he pushed his hair slightly back. He needed some air. "I'll be back," he said as he left the room. Tsuki opened the door and entered the small hallway leading him outside to the back of the small temporary apartment. He had left his coat inside and was wearing a clean white shirt with black pants. As he went outside, the cold bothered him a little, but Tsuki put that problem aside and took a pack of cigarettes from his right chest pocket. With a lighter from his right pocket, he lit it up and inhaled deeply, putting it in between his index and middle finger, and taking it out before exhaling.

Tsuki stood outside in the cold, thinking of nothing and everything. He wondered if the plan would work out smoothly or if there were some bumps that he would have to run over to make flat. He sighed annoyed, there was a reason he hired pirates, but it might end up having himself do the work.

"Fuck." He hated doing the work. "There's a reason for the fuckin' pirates." He took another drag from his cigarette. Tsuki then thought of his wife for a moment but despised it so much. He took a long drag. How much he hated her, he didn't even know why he loved her in the first place. She got in the way of everything, and now, he had to deal with Kaida.

Tsuki grinded his teeth, he wanted her gone, never wanting to see anything that looked like his wife, reminded him of her, or acting like her ever again. Tsuki realized that he had just had his entire cigarette and took out another, lighting it again. He thought of his company and smiled. It's what got him rich, powerful, and even feared. He didn't need the 'devil fruit' or to be a marine, all he needed was money and items for the government. Just like that, he has everything. Tsuki smirked as he inhaled the smoke.

Now, all he needed was a plan, something that would definitely get that bitch away from him and out of his life. Tsuki took another long drag from his new cigarette, thinking about Kaida and who the people were around her all the time – the Straw hats. Then, an idea came to him.

"Haha," he slightly laughed at this. How could he have not thought of this earlier? It seemed simple enough, though some alterations would be needed. All he needed were some clothes, a woman, and the blonde cook from the crew. "Ahahahaha," Tsuki took a long last drag from his cigarette, and then tossed it to the ground, twisting his foot over it before inhaling a breath of fresh air. "Time to start," he said to himself as he exhaled and then made his way back inside, passing the pirate he frightened before with an evil smile on his face.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

"Green is a really good color on you, Kaida," said Nami smiling as she looked at her. Kaida was wearing a short lime green dress reaching her thighs and looking uncomfortable.

"Ummm sure but, I don't really feel comfortable."

"You'll get used to it," waved Nami and looking at herself in the mirror, who was wearing a short bright orange dress.

"Nami-san, I think this is more formal than those," Robin giggled, "and Kaida doesn't seem to like that dress." Nami looked at Kaida to see her trying to walk, one hand in the air and leaning hard to the side.

"Ehe, I don't think this is my type of dress," Kaida smiled tiredly up at Nami as she suddenly lost balance and fell to the ground, Robin catching her before she hit the floor. "Ah, thanks Robin," she said as Robin helped her up.

"You're welcome," said Robin as she looked at her own outfit in the wall mirror.

"I'm kinda hungry; do any of you wanna find something to eat?" asked Kaida, holding her stomach as it growled.

"Hahaha okay, it seems a good time anyways," said Nami going back into the changing room.

"Ah, I remember seeing a restaurant across from us," Robin said, facing Kaida.

"Okay, then let's change and head out." Soon all three of them were leaving the _Kheyli_, the saleswoman looking at them sadly, hoping that they would have bought something as they went out the door.

The three girls entered the restaurant and took a seat near the back, each looking at the menu that was already set out in front of them.

"Hello, what would you like for today?" asked waiter as he came up to their table.

"Umm, can I have a Caprese Panini and water?" asked Kaida. The waiter nodded and wrote their order down as he looked at the others.

"I'll have water with a Caesar salad," said Nami.

"And I'll have water with Freshwater salad," smiled Robin.

"Okay, I'll have those for you right away," said the waiter as he went away.

"Hmmm, so what are we going to do about the dresses?" asked Kaida to Robin and Nami, putting her chin on her hands.

"I think we can find some more somewhere, don't worry about that," said Nami.

"But remember they have to be formal, Nami-san," Robin smiled.

"I know I know, but formal can be sexy." All three of them laughed as the waiter brought their drinks and settled them down onto the table.

"Your food will come soon," he said as he smiled at them and then walked away.

"So is this ball is just a big dance?" asked Kaida

"I think so, right Robin?" asked Nami.

"Ah, have you guys ever been to a ball before?" asked Robin to both of them and they shook their heads.

"I know a little of it, but no details," said Nami.

"It is a formal dance," started Robin, "You go with another person and you dance." Nami and Kaida stared at her, waiting for more to come.

"Is that it?" asked Nami.

"Yes, that's all, but if all of it goes right, it can be the night of your life," said Robin, smiling.

"Has it ever been the night of your life?" asked Kaida, acting like a child begging for the story.

"No, but I'm hoping tomorrow tonight will," Robin smiled.

"Hahaha, I think I know who that'll be," said Nami winking at Robin as she giggled.

"Really? Robin who is it you're going with!?" said Kaida wanting to know.

"You haven't seen them at all or noticed?" asked Nami.

"Ummm…I can't think at the moment, so just surprise me there," Kaida smiled.

"Hehe, okay," said Robin.

"Here are your foods," the waiter was suddenly at their table, their food on his tray.

"Oooo, looks good," said Kaida, eyeing her Panini as the waiter set it down on the table.

"Wait, do you have to go with a partner to the ball?" asked Nami as the waiter set down her salad.

"Well it is a formal ball and it is more appropriate for a woman to have a partner, isn't that right, Waiter-san," Robin asked the waiter. He looked up to Robin and then the other two girls at the table.

"Well of course, you are talking about the Winterball right?" he asked politely.

"Yes," said Robin.

"Well then, almost every woman that goes to the ball has a date," he said.

"Almost?" asked Nami.

"Yes, the women who don't always find someone there," the waiter smiled.

"See, we'll all get someone," Robin smiled.

"That seems fun," said Nami.

"I'm sure you ladies will all find a date before that happens," he said.

"Hahaha, thank you; and I presume you have someone?" asked Nami.

"In fact I have that beautiful woman over there," the waiter pointed to a blonde waiter serving another table, she looked up and waved at him; he waved back. "Well, I have to go back to work soon, I hope to see you there," said the waiter as he slightly bowed. "Well that was nice," said Kaida.

"Hehe, I know!" said Nami.

"Now we have to get a partner?" asked Kaida, slightly pouting.

"Yes, but we don't have to, lets wait until they come to us," Nami winked at Kaida.

"Haha, okay." The three of them ate their lunches and were soon outside again, looking for a place to get their dresses.

* * *

So So So?! what do you think of Tsuki?? wat do you think is going to happen with 'the blonde cook'? ehehehehehe. I hope you like it soo far. The boys should come in the next chapter and some more stuff should come also...so yea :D I'll reply to your reviews instead of posting them on here :) ehehehehehe, Please Review :D and im sorry again if this chapter was short :)


	23. The Bird and The Worm

Sorry you guys! I was on vacation and I went to Rome! Surprisingly…I didn't like it. And sadly there was no internet OR computer to write, so all I had was my overstuffed notebook. And then right after my computer died and EVERYTHING got deleted, including this chapter D8 so…it took a while for my ideas to come again and…-sigh- it was a bad time of year for me T^T

I hope I didn't lose any of you guys from taking too long! D: I got One Piece in Italian though…I can't understand it, but its still awesome xD. I would like to thank SpyralHax for editing some of this, and a friend (code name Peno), but its still a bit rough around the edges so...yea Dx  
Again, sorry for taking so long! Here's the next chapter

**The Bird and the Worm**

"Ugh how long does it take to find suits? I'm hunnnggrryyy!" Luffy whined. Raid had led the six boys to the first suit store. The floor was carpeted with a pale orange color and the walls were light amber. At the moment were Raid, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp all waiting for the salesman.

"We'll eat soon Luffy, geez," said Sanji starting to get annoyed, "we just ate an hour and a half ago."

"But that wasn't enough food!"

"If you don't stop whining you may not get any food at all!" Sanji yelled

"Ughhh, Sanji's mean." Luffy said pouting. Sanji sighed and then looked at the salesman as he came with his tuxedo.

"You like this one sir?" the salesman asked, holding out a pure white tuxedo, the inside and collar lined with silk. Sanji looked over it, smiling.

"Very much, may I try it on?" he asked.

"Sure, the fitting rooms are straight ahead and to your right," the salesman pointed while handing over the tuxedo to Sanji, he then turned to the others as Sanji went towards the fitting room. "How about you men, have you found anything you like?"

"Umm, do you have anything small enough for me?" The salesman looked down.

"Hmm? You can talk?" he said curiously.

"Yea...you don't seem to surprised," said Chopper confused. The salesman stood there and smiled

"Heh, one's got to be ready for anything right?," he said.

"Ehehe," Chopper laughed a little nervously at how easy this guy was with him.

"But this must be your first time seeing something like this huh Mori-san?" said Raid, eliciting a laugh from Mori.

"That – is true," Mori looked down to Chopper smiling, "I think I have your size in the child's section…if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Chopper said, suddenly feeling happy and at ease.

"If you could follow me. You gentlemen could also come with me. The dressing rooms are this way, so you can see how the others look." Mori waved at them to follow him as they headed straight then right. Zoro, Luffy, Raid, and Chopper passed seven dressing rooms, three of which were filled with their Nakama trying on suits.

"Ooo, are these it?" asked Chopper, marveling at all the child sized suits and tuxedoes there were.

"Yep, now, would you like black or white, or perhaps a different color?" Chopped looked at all he could choose from and then at the three men behind him.

"Ehhh guys, what should I choose," he said anxiously.

"Personally, I think you would look good in black," Raid said smiling. Chopper looked at Zoro.

"Black is good."

"Red!" Luffy said happily looking at the red one.

"You're just saying that because it's your favorite color!" said Zoro.

"Haha," Mori laughed.

"Ummm, I think I'll have black," Chopper said, Mori nodded and picked one off from a rack.

"Okay here you go! Try it on and let us see how it looks." Chopper took it happily and hopped to the fitting room.

"Ahhh, pants feel weird!" Zoro, Raid, Luffy and Mori heard from the fitting room.

"Franky, you have to wear pants to a ball," said Raid.

"Yea or else you wouldn't be formal and liked much," Mori laughed.

"Ngh, but they feel so weeiirrrdd!" he whined from his fitting room.

"Just come out and let us see it!" said Raid. They heard Franky sigh as he shuffled a bit more and then removed the curtains. When Franky came out, Luffy and Zoro were stunned for a moment – as weird as it may sound, this was the first time they saw Franky with pants on.

"Ugh, does it look that bad?" he said standing awkwardly. Franky was wearing a pure black suit with a black button shirt under; a silver tie laced around his neck and over his jacket suit. The finishing touch was the pure black pants that brought the whole outfit together – at the moment Franky wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Is it comfortable?" asked Mori going up to him and holding his arm up to measure the length.

"It's comfortable, it's just weird," said Franky.

"Haha, well if it's comfortable, then you may not even feel it, and you'd only be wearing it for one night right?" asked Mori.

"Well yea, but since we're buying these there's no guess when we are gonna wear them again with Nami around." Franky rubbed his forehead with his palm.

"I like it!" said Luffy sitting on top of a counter.

"Yea, it's not bad," said Raid smiling.

"Mhrm, well, if you say it's not bad then I guess this'll be good; I don't wanna take forever in finding another suit," sighed Franky.

"Do you have shoes Franky-san?" asked Mori. Franky was just about to reply when another curtain opened and out came Usopp.

"Whoa Usopp! You look good!" said Luffy smiling. Usopp fidgeted his tie a bit. He was wearing a black pinstripe tuxedo with a white shirt under; his tie was silk chocolate brown and he had black pin stripe pants to match hit jacket.

"Spiffy," Raid smiled.

"Haha you look like a money maker Usopp," said Franky slightly laughing.

"What does that mean?" Usopp asked, "I…actually kind of like it," he said smiling.

"It does look very good on you, but you can't wear your bandana and you should probably gel your hair. Also, a nice hat would make you look…official." Mori turned around and bent his knees to go down and open a small closet that no one noticed before. Inside were a bunch of hats piled on top of each other. Mori looked inside it for a while before reaching in and picking on up. "This one would go with your suit." He went over to Usopp and plopped it on his head, over his bandana.

"You look Supa Usopp!" Franky said doing his pose.

"Really? Thanks!"

"I like it!" said Luffy. Suddenly the curtain on the other side of Franky opened and out came Sanji. Franky's and Usopp's mouths dropped to the ground. Sanji was wearing pure white pants with a pure white shirt; over it was a pure white jacket and a silk gold tie that adorned his neck.

"So," he slightly adjusted his tie, a cigarette in his mouth not lit, "what'd you think?" he said smirking.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK SO GOOD IN A SUIT!?" said Usopp his eyes wide.

"He's wears the same damn thing every day," said Zoro.

"What was that Godzilla?" Zoro twitched.

"Godzilla?! Oi!"

"Oi," Mori went right in-between Sanji and Zoro his hands on their chest as he looked at Zoro dangerously, "no fighting in my store." Just the stare was enough to have them both back off.

"Whoa, that was some tough stare right there," Usopp said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, this store is like my life," said Mori backing up and smiling.

"Oh, so it's like your treasure," said Luffy smiling.

"Yea," said Mori.

"You should' a seen this guy," said Raid speaking up as he adjusted his headband, "when someone tried to steal a suit, he ended up beating the guy and he had to go to the hospital."

"Whoa really!" said Luffy excited.

"Ehehe, yea but I didn't mean to hurt him _that_ bad."

"Ooo, who did he beat up?" a higher pitched voice came from behind Usopp and every turned to see Chopper hiding the wrong way behind Usopp's legs.

"Whoa, nice suit there Chopper!" said Raid smiling.

"Ah!" Chopper noticed that he was hiding the wrong way and was about to hide again but thought of it as useless; he came out from behind Usopp's leg. "Really? I've never worn anything this formal before," he said feeling the collar of his jacket.

"But you look good in it!" said Luffy smiling.

"Ah, it's Supa!" said Franky doing his pose once again.

"Ahh, you guys don't have to be like that bastards!" Chopper started to spew out random swear words while doing his happy dance.

"Luffy, Zoro, Raid, what about you guys?" asked Franky, "are you guys gonna get suits from here?"

"I'm gonna wait for the next store and if I can't find any there, I'll come back here," said Raid. Franky, Chopper, and Usopp looked at Luffy and Zoro; Sanji fumbling with his shirt and not caring.

"I'll do the same," said Zoro.

"Me too!" said Luffy happily and then his stomach grumbling, "Ahh! You guys! I'm hungry!" he whined. Sanji sighed,

"Well I'm done and want to get this suit." Sanji smiled at Mori.

"That's great! Just go inside, change, and pay for it at the cash register, this goes for the rest of you also if you would like your suits."

"Yes!"

"Definitely!"

"That'll be great!" The three said going back into the dressing room to change.

"Finally! I'm so hungry!" Luffy whined again, Mori smiled.

"Well there are many good restaurants, cafes, et cetera here so enjoy yourself!" Mori said as he went down the small hall and turned left to go to the cash register.

"Is the next store good?" asked Zoro to Raid.

"Yea, in my mind their both equal, I just want to check out the other one first though you know? Variety," Raid smiled.

"Ehe, yea variety is good," said Zoro walking down the hall. Soon, everyone followed and Franky, Chopper, Sanji, and Usopp all purchased their suits and were walking out into the cold street again.

"FOOD!" Luffy bounded off into a restaurant ready to please his stomach.

"Ugh, I just hope he doesn't spend too much money," said Sanji.

"Raid, isn't there something that sends the suits to your house?" asked Franky.

"Yea."

"So why don't we use it?" asked Usopp

"Because we have to wait a little to use it, the pipe is on the other side anyways. So lets eat first yea?" Raid said happily.

"Ah!" Franky, Usopp, and Chopper yelled as they ran into the restaurant.

Zoro sighed as he walked a bit faster to catch up.

"Hey Raid," said someone as they past the group, Raid smiled uncertainly.

"Hey," he responded as they kept walking. Sanji looked at the guy then back at Raid.

"Who was that guy?" asked Sanji.

"Heh, just a friend." The tone of Raid's voice bothered Sanji a bit but then he just let it go and walked into the bustling restaurant that Luffy was in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tsuki looked in front of him, seeing Raid with the straw-hat guys there.

"Heh," he walked towards them, "hey," he said as casually as he could, passing them without stopping.

"Hey," he heard Raid reply. As he walked away, he heard some random mumbling from them. Tsuki snickered as he entered the suit store that the group had just come out of. As he entered through the door, a bell rang and the man who was at the cash register looked up. He was tall and had short cropped black hair. He seemed calm and professional as he smiled towards Tsuki.

"Hello sir, would you like a suit?" Tsuki smiled.

"Actually yes, I saw the suit that the blonde haired man was carrying and I was intrigued. May I have a look at it?"

"Yes sir, but is it for the winterball?" asked Mori.

"Well yes, what else would it be for?" asked Tsuki

"Just wondering, would you be fine if you like it and then there would be someone with the same suit?" asked Mori.

"Sure, it's just one person, and I bet we won't even see each other," Tsuki laughed.

"Haha, that's true, okay then, I'll bring the suit right away!" said Mori as he went to the back. Tsuki waited for Mori to leave before a mischievous smile made its way back to his face.

"Ahahehe, now all I need is a woman and I'm good."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Luffy happily rubbed his stomach as the crew, still only consisting of the guys and him, went to the next store.

"Ah, I'm hungry again."

"YOU JUST ATE!" All of the guys besides Raid yelled at him.

"Hmrhm," Luffy just pursed his lips as they went into the next store.

"This is a little smaller than the other one."

"Yea, this is more like a private store," said Raid.

"Ooo, that's cool," said Chopper gazing at the ceiling which was light blue.

"I'm guessing we have to get our suits here then," said Zoro.

"Well, that would be better," said Raid smiling, "Tamaki?" Raid yelled. Some shuffling was heard in the back of the store before a man in a light blue suit came out. His smile seemed to fill up the room as he shifted some of his hair to the side and clasped his hands together.

"Raid! How are you doing!" he said happily, coming up to Raid and shaking his hand.

"I'm good, I'm good. I've brought some people here and I to pick out a suit for the ball tomorrow night, can you help us?"

"Of course of course! You are in a professional suit store you know." Tamaki winked, "Let me see; only three of you need a suit right? The others are already carrying a suit from Mori's."

"How'd you know!" said Chopper amazed.

"Haha, there's only one other suit store than mine umm," Tamaki looked at Chopper strangely.

"Ahahaha, oops, forgot about that. I'm Chopper," Chopper said.

"Oh, well…it's a pleasure to meet you, Chopper; I didn't know that tanuki's could talk."

"I'M NOT A TANUKI! I'M A REINDEER! SEE HORNS!" Chopper pointed to his horns.

"Ohhh," Tamaki said putting his hands up in defense though with a smile, "then you must be a very smart reindeer huh?"

"I'm not smart dumbass," Chopper said while smiling and doing his happy dance. Tamaki looked a bit confused and then looked at Usopp's and Franky's laughing for help.

"Heh, don't worry, he does that all the time," said Usopp.

"Haha, well, what are all of your names?" he said politely.

"I'm Usopp," said Usopp raising his left hand.

"Franky!" said Franky doing his pose.

"Sanji," Sanji said searching for something in his jacket pocket.

"Zoro," said Zoro.

"Luffy!"

"And I know you too already, so now let's get you guys some suits yes?" Tamaki went to the back of the small store, it was more wide then vertical and he looked at some suits. "Raid, you and the other guys wait near the fitting rooms okay?"

"Okay," Raid looked at everyone behind him, "We have to wait at the fitting rooms, there are some chairs for you guys to sit down to so, let's go." Raid took them the opposite way and quickly found his way to their way to the fitting rooms.

"Why do we have to wait while he gets them for us?" asked Luffy.

"Yea that's a bit weird. In Mori's we got to find it ourselves," said Sanji.

"That just means we're fancier," scoffed Zoro looking at Sanji.

"Phm, you will never be fancy," said Sanji looking at Raid as he took a smoke out.

"You can keep it in your mouth, but you can't light it," Raid said.

"Psh, fine."

"These are comfy seats!" said Usopp sitting down.

"Yea, I should make something like this on the ship huh?" Franky said.

"Ooo, make one in my room!" said Chopper excited as he sat down on the comfy white chair.

"If you make the chairs too comfy we will never get out of them Franky," said Zoro.

"Ahaha, that's true," Franky replied.

"Okay!" a happy voice came from behind them and they saw Tamaki coming up to them with three different suits in his hands, "I found the perfect ones!"

"Already?" asked Zoro.

"Yea, Tamaki is the best for choosing them for you, you almost never find one that you don't like from him," said Raid smiling.

"Yey!" said Luffy happily.

"Haha, okay okay. This one is Zoro's," he said handing one to Zoro, though he didn't get it for a second.

"You take it moss-brains," said Sanji. Zoro grimaced.

"I know spaghetti head," Zoro said taking it and going into the fitting rooms.

"Is Sanji okay?" asked Chopper pointing Sanji out to Usopp and Franky, he was steaming.

"I think so, but if he explodes we RUN!" said Usopp. Franky laughed while Chopper just nodded.

"Aha, here's your suit Raid," Tamaki said to Raid and handing his over.

"Thanks Tamaki," Raid made his way into the fitting room with his suit over his right arm.

"And this one, Luffy, is yours!" Tamaki handed out Luffy's suit to Luffy and he took it gingerly.

"Yey! I have to try it on right?" he said excited.

"No Luffy you just have to carry it around for the rest of your life," Usopp said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"NO!" Usopp, Franky, Sanji, and Chopper slapped the air.

"Go and try it on and we'll see if it's good," said Franky.

"Okay," said Luffy as he hopped into the fitting room.

"Didn't he notice the other two going in to change?" asked Tamaki slightly confused about Luffy.

"Aha, I guess not," said Franky.

"You know, you look kind of like Sanji," said Chopper looking in between the two.

"Huh?" Sanji looked up at Tamaki.

"O wow, you guys actually do," said Usopp surprised.

"You guys could be twins!" said Franky.

"Haha, I get that a lot. In fact, there's a guy who I'm close with that people think we're twins also." Tamaki scratched the back of his head.

"Oh really, I wonder who the third me is," said Sanji sarcastically.

"Well he's supposed to come into this store soon. He had an appointment for a suit so you may meet him, aha." Suddenly, a curtain opened and out came an embarrassed looking Zoro. Sanji could help but snicker at seeing Zoro in such an awkward looking suit. Zoro grimaced.

"Shut it love-cook."

"Make me." Zoro ignored this and looked into the mirror.

"Is this your first time wearing a suit Zoro?" asked Tamaki.

"Yea, I usually wear more…moveable clothes," said Zoro.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Franky.

"Do you not like the suit?" asked Tamaki, slightly disappointed.

"Surprisingly…I kind of like it," he said. Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, and Franky all had a stunned face. "What?"

"Nothing," said Chopper and Usopp looking to the side and pursing their lips.

"I have to say, that does look good on you Zoro," said Franky. Zoro was wearing a pure navy blue jacket and dress pants. Under the jacket was a silk emerald shirt with a silk silver tie.

"All you have to do is fix your hair a bit and you'd be great!" said Tamaki smiling, as he said this the second curtain opened and out came Raid. Raid smiled as he adjusted the cuffs of his suit and looked at the mirror in front of him.

"Nice suit Raid!" Usopp said clapping his hands once.

"Hehe, thanks Usopp, I haven't worn one of these in a long time." Raid had the headband that used to be around his head gone and his red hair was a bit more pulled back then before. He was wearing a pure white suit jacket and pants with silk golden amber dress shirt and a deeper shade of the color tie to go with it.

"You look Supa Raid!" said Franky doing his pose.

"Ahaha, thanks Franky," Raid said.

"You do look pristine in that suit Raid. You should wear them more often!" said Tamaki.

"But then he'll turn into _another_ Sanji," Usopp whispered to Franky.

"What did you say?!" said Sanji annoyed.

"Nothing nothing!" Usopp said in defense with his hands raised.

"Haha, well, I think you look splendid in that suit Raid," Tamaki said once again.

"Thanks Tamaki, I like it a lot!" said Raid happily when finally the last curtain opened. Luffy came out and everyone's mouths fell. How could he look so…good in a suit? Luffy came out as he normally would, with a huge smile and his favorite hat on his head.

"Do you mind taking the hat off Luffy?" asked Tamaki politely.

"Sure," Luffy slid his hat and let it hang off his neck on his back.

"You look good in a suit Luffy-aniki," said Franky smiling.

"Really? And Zoro, whadda mean it's not movable, I can move just fine in this," Luffy smiled as Sanji smirked and Zoro grimaced.

"Looks like Luffy can handle a suit better than you Zoro," Sanji said – Zoro ignored him. Luffy was wearing a pure black suit jacket and dress pants. The shirt under the jacket was a silk,and dark red with a pure black tie around his neck.

"This is great on you Luffy!" said Tamaki happily.

"Thanks I-," Suddenly a bell rang and everyone looked towards the door (which wasn't too far off since the store was relatively small). A girl with short brown hair came in with a blonde haired man behind her.

"Tamaki!" she ran up to him and Tamaki opened his arms as she came in for a hug and he spun her around twice.

"Aww Haruhi I haven't seen you in a long time!" he said as he bent down and gently kissed her, making some of the crew blush for some reason.

"You ready for tonight?" asked Haruhi.

"Of, course I am! I just have to finish with these customers and then we can start heading out! Are you coming Fai?" asked Tamaki to the blonde behind Haruhi. Fai stuck his head out.

"Yes I am Tamaki." A shocked gasp came from Franky, Usopp, and Chopper.

"Huh?" Fai looked at them and smiled, and then looked at the blonde man next to them whose face seemed almost too pale to match the light blue wall behind him.

"Oh my god! It's like three Sanji's!" said Chopper aloud.

"I know! Tamaki! Do you mind standing in between Fai and Sanji?" asked Usopp. Tamaki smiled as he went over and stood in-between them. Zoro couldn't help but laugh. Fai had a confused face on yet he covered it with a smile, Tamaki was smiling like he saw a golden chariot, and Sanji's face looked like it lost all life.

"Th-th-there are three me's" he stuttered.

"Shishishishi, well, you aren't totally alike," Luffy laughed.

"Luffy's right, Fai is a little paler then both Tamaki and Sanji, and Tamaki is a little more…brighter I would say, and Sanji…"

"Has his fucked up eyebrow," Usopp was cut off as Zoro smirked. Sanji looked at Zoro dangerously.

"What was that Shit Brain?" asked Sanji.

"You want to - ,"

"No," Sanji and Zoro looked up to Tamaki.

"You will not fight in here," he looked at them with a sudden serious look in his face. Zoro and Sanji immediately backed down…again.

"Why are all of you guys so tough about your stores," said Chopper looking at Tamaki as a smile came across his face again.

"We just want to not have our store's ruined," he said while laughed lightly.

"So, would you like to purchase those suits?" asked Tamaki politely.

"Che, how is he so polite," Haruhi joked to Fai.

"Heh, just wait until the ball my dear Haruhi."

"I see your taking her to the ball with you," said Franky smiling.

"Of course, no man goes to the ball without a woman," Tamaki said smiling at him. The crew looking at the weirdly and Raid slapped his forehead.

"Damn, I forgot about that."

"Without a woman?" asked Franky.

"Yes, it's almost mandatory for you to go with someone," Tamaki looked at the wide-eyed crew.

"You guys didn't know about this?" said Fai stepping up.

"Ummm…no," said Franky raising an eyebrow.

"Awwaa! I shall take Nami-swann to the ball with me!" said Sanji spinning on one leg with hearts instead of eyes.

"I knew about it I…I just forgot…ehe, Oops" Raid scratched his cheek. Tamaki sighed.

"Well, basically a man who is attending the Winterball always has a woman attending with him, and it usually is a lover so that it can be the night of their life," Tamaki spread his hands out wide and inhaled before exhaling.

"But don't worry," Fai said happily, "Even if you do not have a date, you can still come. What will, and I assure you, happen is that you will go there and find someone to dance with. They don't have to be a lover but a female companion is nice enough." Zoro sighed.

"So we don't have to go with a partner…but it's better if we do right?" he asked looking at Tamaki and Fai.

"Yes," Tamaki said, "And I, will be going with this very lovely lady right here." He stood behind Haruhi and placed his hands on her shoulder as she laughed lightly.

"Lovely partner?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course, you are the loveliest woman in the world to me," he said sincerely. Haruhi looked a bit embarrassed but smiled.

"Hehe, Tamaki, you're customers need you right now," she laughed. Tamaki flipped his hair as he looked at the crew again.

"So, will you be making your final purchases now?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure, I want to take this off anyway," said Zoro as he went back into the fitting room.

"Luffy, are you good with that suit?" asked Raid smiling.

"Yep!" Luffy smiled as he turned around to go back to change, Raid laughed as he went into his own after.

Later the three boys paid for their suits and they all left, waving to Fai, Haruhi, and Tamaki and Usopp yelling about how he hopes to meet them at the ball.

"Well that was…"

"It was kind of interesting," said Franky, "now we have to get dates to the ball right? Or we just have to meet them there."

"Ah, I'm not gonna find a date. One day when I go back to Kaya, she'll be my date to the ball," Usopp said proudly.

"Kaya, who's she?" asked Chopper excitedly, Usopp looked surprised.

"Well, she is the most beautiful woman in the world, that's who she is!" Usopp then started to tell stories about her to Chopper and soon, Franky was listening also.

"Moss-head, you never said anything about not getting a date, so are you?" asked Sanji looking side-ways at him.

"None of your business pin-brow," Zoro said, though Sanji saw right through it.

"You know, if you hurt her, I'll bring hell," said Sanji.

"You better make sure you don't hurt yours then," Zoro said.

"Oi Raid, are we bringing our stuff to the pipe lines?" asked Franky holding up his suit.

"Yea, we'll be there soon, don't tire out now, hahaha," Raid laughed as Franky smiled.

"Heh."

" Hmmm, I wonder what I'm gonna do," Luffy said to himself. Raid looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" asked Raid.

"Well, I've been feeling these weird feelings about someone but…I don't really know what they are. And when Tamaki said that we had to bring a date, they came back to me again," said Luffy curiously looking at the white sky. This was the first time Raid had ever seen Luffy thoughtful looking.

"Hmm, what came back to you when he said that?" Raid asked, hoping the answer wouldn't be-

"Kaida."

"What?"

"Kaida…she came back to me right when he said that. I wonder if I should ask her…hmmm," Luffy said now looking straight forward and not noticing Raid. Raid on the other hand, had a mixture of emotions swelling inside him. _Luffy likes Kaida but, I didn't think he would think of asking her, damnit; I'll have to think about this later. _He thought.

"Let's just get to the pipe line and send the stuff back to my house first, then think about the ball later sound good to you guys?" asked Raid to everyone.

"I like it," said Zoro.

"Me too!" everyone said and Raid smiled.

"Okay, let's go, we're almost there!"

* * *

So, sorry that this wasn't "action-packed" but there was enough in it right? More will come soon. I just realized how many stories I'm writing and its hard x3 Don't write four stories at once, it's not good for you :P I don't know why, but it was really really hard to come up with a suit for Raid. You have no idea ^_^'  
Okay well, hope you enjoyed this chaper and Please don't forget to review!! 8D -Crosses fingers that I haven't lost anyone-  
Next Chapter should come soon ;)


	24. Girls Night Out

Ello everyone ^^ Here is chapter 24 of Posioned Love! Phew, I think this chapter is a long one ...ehe, well according to microsoft word. And guess what, **some** people's favorite charcacter is about to show up, and yes, I know there are some fans of the character (not saying the gender xD) hehe. Don't kill me if it's not edited well, I did it myself xD Enjoy!~

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

**_Girls Night Out_**

"Ahh, it's getting dark out here isn't it?" said Kaida looking up into the darkening sky.

"Ah, it is. Nami-san, do you think we should find a place to stay now?" Robin asked, smiling at Nami.

"Hmm? Oh yea! Okay, I saw a small hotel we passed earlier in the day, so let's go there."

"A hotel? Why not just stay at Raid's house?" asked Kaida, looking at Nami curiously.

"Raid's house? Do you not remember how crowded it was in there?! Plus, I told them that they can't see us and vice versa," Nami smirked and Kaida pouted before nodding.

"Okay," she sighed, "I just hope we can find a dress tomorrow," she said.

"We should be able to, there are many dress stores here," Robin laughed lightly and Kaida smiled.

"Ooo, is this it?" asked Kaida.

"Yea, it's nothing special. Let's just get a room and then go out to eat, I'm starving after all that 'shopping'" Nami said as she opened the glass door. Inside it was warm and they could feel a heater above them, ruffling Kaida's hair a bit. Robin and Nami took off their hats and proceeded to the counter, Kaida following them. The ground was wooden yet shined in the lights from overhead. _Whoa…so this is what a hotel is like,_ thought Kaida looking around. She looked at the ceiling, somehow the light attracting her until she bumped into Robin.

"Oh, sorry Robin," she said moving backward and smiling.

"That's okay," Robin smiled, "looks like Nami is having fun getting our room." Kaida looked in front of them and saw that Nami was at the counter, Robin and herself a bit away from her.

"Is she…trying to seduce him," Kaida chuckled.

"Hehe, yes, it is her way of getting our room at a cheaper price." Suddenly Kaida saw Nami point to Robin and her, the man looked at them. Kaida smiled, trying not to laugh at what Nami was doing. The man looked at Nami again before sighing and saying something. Nami stood up, her face neutral from the bargain she just got. They watched as the man reached behind him, grabbed a key and handed it over to Nami as she gave him some amount of beli. She then came over, half smiling as she stood in front of them.

"Well, I got our room, but I didn't get it as low as I wanted," she pouted slightly.

"It is cheaper than what it was though, right?" said Robin. Nami smiled,

"Yep! Okay, I have our key, do you want to rest a bit or go out again?" said Nami.

"I just want to leave my jacket in our room," said Kaida, tired of carrying it everywhere.

"And I would like to leave my hat," said Robin. Nami nodded,

"Okay, we can take a bathroom break also, let's go!" Nami led them to and up the stairs. "He said the third floor, room 302." The three of them soon stopped at the third landing and looked down the hallways on both sides of them.

"There!" Kaida pointed to her right, a plate on the maroon door stating the number 302 in bold numbers. Nami put her key in and opened the door. As they entered the room Kaida felt the floor change from wood to carpet, their footsteps being silenced as they crossed the room. The tiny hallway led to the room which contained three beds, one closet, and a dresser with a mirror in front of the beds.

"Is there a view?" Robin went to the other side, curious about the white curtains that laid there and pushed them aside. Kaida's eyebrows rose as she looked out the window.

"Is it just me, or is there something wrong with this view?" asked Nami coming next to Robin.

"Yea, same…" said Kaida curiously.

"Heh, you guys don't see it?" asked Robin delightfully. Nami and Kaida looked at her confused. "It's the dome that's on this side of the town. The image of the trees and the snow forest beyond may seem a bit distorted because of the glass's curve." Robin smiled.

"Oooo," both Nami and Kaida said at the same time. Kaida just shrugged as she threw her jacket on the bed next to the window.

"I call the bed in the middle!" said Nami as she dropped her hat and jacket on the covers and walked into the bathroom.

"Looks like I get this bed," Robin smiled as she went over to the bed on the other side, next to the wall, and took off her hat, scarf, jacket, and then settled down on the bed. "Ahh, this is a nice," Robin said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the peacefulness of the night. Kaida smiled and sighed as she sat down on her bed and looked out the window, thinking about what the other guys were doing. _Did they get their suits? I wonder what they look like. Are they fancy…hmm, does Luffy's-_

"Okay you guys," Kaida turned around to see a refreshed Nami come out of the bathroom, "ready to go?" She took her jacket off her bed and put it on, leaving her hat.

"Yep!" said Kaida, getting up and following Nami and Robin out the door. As they exited the hotel Kaida waved at the man behind the counter, "Thanks for letting us stay here the night!" she said. The man smiled politely and waved back as the glass door closed. "Hmm, it's not as cold as it was earlier," said Kaida as she covered herself in her power.

"That's because you have the red to keep you warm," said Nami slightly annoyed, Kaida laughed.

"Okay, where should we eat?" asked Kaida as they started to walk forward.

"How about a bar?" asked Nami, "We haven't been to one yet and I'm kind of in the mood for beer."

"That seems fine with me, Kaida-san?" asked Robin, looking at Kaida.

"Umm…" Kaida thought for a moment. She hasn't been to a bar in a while, actually, the only bar she has ever been to is Inari's. "I think that's a good idea," Kaida concluded that she needed a beer, just for a teaser. The three walked down the road, people passing by and waving to them once in a while.

"The stars are really nice here aren't they?" said Robin looking up.

"Ooo, they really are. No clouds at all tonight...heh, just the half dome" said Kaida.

"Haha, the stars are nice, but if I were you, I would watch where you're going rather than looking up." Nami pulled Kaida over as a dog almost ran into her.

"Ehe, oops."

"Ah sorry about that!" yelled a man who ran past them, chasing after the dog, "Richie stop running!" he yelled, Kaida couldn't help but laugh.

"So Nami, you know where a bar is?" asked Kaida as Nami let go of her.

"Well not exactly, but there should be one soon, just look for a store with bright lights on!" Nami smiled.

"Heh, at least we won't get lost like Zoro would," Kaida said laughing and Robin joining in too.

After ten minutes of walking, a small building came up, light escaping from its windows and laughter coming from the inside. A sign hanging above said "Twilight Bar"

"Looks like we found one!" said Kaida happily.

"I told you," said Nami as she opened the door and they walked in. It was pretty rowdy inside the bar, mostly men laughing with or at each other and beer glasses or mugs swinging in their hands.

"Haha, they all look so funny," Kaida said looking at a group who were sticking their tongues out and holding onto a friend to stay up.

"Let's go to the bar," said Nami as they made their way around the tables to the front. As they went the small distance, Kaida took in how the bar looked. The walls were lit with a soft glow from the lights that hung overhead. The tables and chairs were clattered mostly towards the front, the middle was an open space where people would stand and or _try_ to dance, and the back was filled with booths crowded with people hanging over each other. The floor would sometimes creak depending where you stepped but other than that, it somehow seemed kind of homey. They were now at the bar not bothering to sit on the stools as the owner came over to them.

" 'Ello there, would you gals like anything to drink?" he asked in a heavy accent none of them could pinpoint.

"Yes please, all of us would like to have a beer," said Nami politely and the owner nodded before reaching out for three mugs.

"And something to eat please!" said Kaida smiling.

"Sure gal, we have the pie if you would like?" he said.

"Okay, that's fine!" It wasn't a dinner but it would be enough to keep her satisfied, she thought. Kaida turned to Robin.

"Robin, you're having a beer? I usually only see you with tea or coffee," said Kaida curiously. Robin chuckled.

"One must have some new stuff once in a while so they don't get sick of the other stuff, right Kaida-san?" Robin smiled.

"Hehe, yea."

"Here you go gals. Now if ya need me, just call me, I'm Akuma," he waved with his index and middle finger before going down the bar to help some drunken costumers.

"Here," Nami picked up her mug and held it up, "to us having a girls night out!" Kaida and Robin laughed as they clapped theirs with hers and drank up.

"Here's your pie!" one of the waiters put a pie in front of Kaida before rushing away to help others.

"Ooo, I wonder what kind of pie this is," said Kaida happily as she cut out a piece of it with the knife that was on top of it.

"That looks like blueberry rum pie," said Nami quizzically.

"Have you ever had a rum pie Kaida-san?" asked Robin.

"Umm…no, why is it bad?" asked Kaida, the piece of pie in her hand keeping it in midair.

"Not really, it's a type of alcohol pie, but rum is strong when compared to beer," said Robin.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" asked Nami with a small glint in her eyes, Kaida catching it.

"Is that a challenge Nami?" asked Kaida smiling.

"Heh, do you _want_ to challenge me?" Nami smirked. Kaida smiled as she put the pie in-between them.

"Bring it," Kaida cut the pie into eight pieces and as they were about to start the battle, someone tapped Kaida on the shoulder. Kaida looked behind her as did Nami and Robin.

"Hey…Kaida I think it was, do you remember us?" Kaida looked at the three people standing behind her, trying to figure out where she saw their faces before until Robin figured it out.

"You two are from the snow game we played the other day, I don't think we were ever introduced," she said politely.

"I'm Mika," said the light blue haired girl.

"I'm Sena," said the blonde haired boy on the left, his arm around the other blonde hair boy.

"And I'm Eric," said the other blonde, his arm around Sena's neck.

"Are you guys twins?" asked Nami.

"Yep!" they said happily.

"Hehe, cool," said Kaida.

"How is it going for you guys" asked Mika.

"We're good, resting right now from looking for dresses all day long," said Nami sighing.

"Oh, you guys are going to the Winterball?" asked Mika excited, Robin, Nami and Kaida nodded. "We are too! Maybe we'll see each other there!" said Mika.

"Hehe, yea," said Kaida, but at the moment she didn't want to think about the ball.

"Ahh Mika, they don't want to think about that now. They're resting from their tiring day," said Sena smiling.

"Yea, let's just have a fun time here," said Eric, and then he nudged Sena "and possibly get a date."

"Save that for you, I already have mine," said Sena putting his other arm around Mika and bringing her closer.

"Hehe, Sena!"

"Ooo you guys are going to the ball together?" asked Kaida.

"Yep," Sena nudged his nose against Mika's.

"You guys are a cute couple indeed," said Robin, drinking her beer.

"Hehe, thanks! Now all we have to do is get Eric a date." They all looked at Eric who had let go of Sena and was looking around.

"How about one of you girls? Would you like to go to the ball with me?" asked Eric.

"Ahaha, no thanks, we're taken," said Nami immediately. Kaida looked curiously at Nami and she winked.

"Damn, well I better find someone soon, aha."

"Hmm, were you guys going to have a drinking contest?" asked Sena to Kaida and Nami.

"Well, yes and no, it was going to be with this pie and then possibly drinks," said Nami, remembering about her and Kaida's contest.

"Oh yea! Heh, bring it Nami."

"If you don't mind, can I join?" asked Sena.

"Me too! I need a couple of drinks," said Eric coming back to them.

"Sure, that's fine! Mika?" asked Nami looking towards her.

"Umm…okay, I'll give it a shot."

"Then let's just use drinks for now, the pie will be for later," said Nami as she called Akuma back.

"'Ello gals, looks like you've got more people for ya."

"Yep, can you bring us three more drinks? And keep them coming also?" asked Nami.

"Sure, you guys gonna have enough money for that?" asked Akuma as he filled up three more mugs.

"It'll be on me!" said Eric as he held up his wallet, took out a bunch of beli, and handed it to Akuma.

"Well this may be some fine amount of beli here. Okay, here you go! I'll have the waiters keep them comin," said Akuma as he pocketed the money and went to help others.

"Okay, everyone got their mugs?" asked Nami and Sena, Eric, and Mika took their beer. "Robin, would you like to be referee?" she asked looking at her.

"Sure," Robin smiled.

"Yey!" said Kaida happily.

"Okay, one," Robin said as she looked at everyone, "two…three."

The five of them then started to gulp down their beers, determined to be the closest to being sober.

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

It wasn't fifteen minutes until the whole bar was dancing and cheering them on. Mika had gone down and Sena went after her. After five more minutes Eric was down and soon the competition was between Nami and Kaida.

"I'm votin' for the short red head!"

"Nah! Blue eyes girl gonna win!"

"RED!"

"BLUE!"

"GO RED!"

"HELL YEA BLUE!"

Nami and Kaida stared at each other as they downed their fourteenth drink. Robin smiled as some men were talking to her but she paid more attention to Nami and Kaida. They slammed their drinks on the table, looking at each other with a heavy blush of drunkenness on their cheeks.

"You still…going?" asked Nami. Kaida wiped her mouth.

"Yep."

"Sorry gals, but I can't give ya anymore beer. That was all the money paid for," said Akuma, "Anyways, you had enough for tonight, why don't you try restin' a bit. And don forget dears, you still have your pie you paid for," said Akuma smiling.

"Hmm, no more…beer?" said Nami a bit hazed.

"Nooppe," said Kaida feeling a bit loopy, "I…challenge you…next time," said Kaida as she laughed for no reason and then sat down on a stool, resting her head on the table.

"Heh, got it," said Nami. Kaida felt a bit tired but at the same time didn't and couldn't sleep.

She got up, still hazed and looked at the pie she had gotten earlier, she was still hungry so Kaida decided to take one of the eight pieces she had cut and eat it. As she was eating it she turned around, seeing Nami and Robin talking to a bunch of people. What looked like Eric on the other side of the room with another girl, and Sena and Mika sitting at a booth. Kaida sighed and ate the piece of pie. _Ehh? What was I doing again?_ As she put the pie into her mouth, someone came up to her and smiled.

"Hey Kaida," said the voice. Kaida couldn't see or hear very clearly but to her, the guy seemed nice enough, he reminded her of someone, but she didn't care.

"Hey…who are you?" she asked, finishing the pie and getting another piece.

"I was at the game remember? On the opposite team?" Kaida looked up, seeing green eyes and shaggy brown hair when suddenly, her attention was brought to the middle of the bar where people were clapping and dancing, Sena and Mika one of them.

"Ah, I wish I knew how to dance," said Kaida soberly as she finished put down a half eaten third piece of pie.

"Heh, you going to the ball tomorrow?" asked the man.

"Ehe," Kaida hiccupped, "Yep, and I have yet to get a date OR dance," she put her head down.

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"Ahh, that was good, Raid, do you have any more food at your house?" asked Luffy patting his stomach.

"Umm…yea but those are just snacks," said Raid.

"That's fwaa!" Luffy's mouth was stretched by Sanji's hand.

"You just ate a huge dinner Luffy! Don't waste other people's food now!" he said before snapping it back.

"Ow," said Luffy sad and annoyed there would be no more food.

"Heh, well I can actually go for a beer now," said Zoro, his breath coming out white in the cold.

"Well there is a bar on the way to my house if you guys want to stop there," said Raid to Zoro.

"That's seems pretty good," said Zoro.

"Would everyone like to go?" asked Raid to the others.

"Sure! I would love some cola anyways," said Franky.

"I'll go! Do bars have cola?" said Usopp.

"Yay! A bar!" said Chopper happily!

"Food!" said Luffy excited.

"Sanji?" asked Raid.

"I'm fine with it, our clothes are safe at your house yea?" he asked

"Yep, they should be in my living room," said Raid smiling.

"Okay."

"It's only a few blocks away, let's go." The seven guys followed Raid down the road, watching as the stores lights were starting to turn off until they saw a small building with light coming out of its windows and the noises reaching outside.

"YEY FOOD!" Luffy and Chopper rushed to the bar, turning to go in it when Luffy suddenly stopped right in front of it. Chopper stopped, closer to the door, and looked at Luffy; who's eyes were…somehow surprised.

"Luffy?" Chopper moved back to where Luffy was and looked at where Luffy was looking. Inside through the window, Chopper could see Robin's back and Nami talking with her, as well as some other guys crowded around them. And behind them was Kaida talking with…Chopper couldn't remember his name at the moment but he looked so familiar.

Luffy, for some reason, couldn't move. He wanted to badly, but he wasn't allowed by his brain. He was looking at the guy who was talking with Kaida, something burning deep inside him as the man took her hand and spun her around, Kaida smiling as he did.

Chopper felt Luffy's aura change and looked at him, seeing now how his fists were curled up. Again he looked in and saw Kaida dancing around with that guy, looking kind of loopy.

"Hey Luffy, why did you stop?" asked Zoro as he walked up to him and looked through the window, as did the others. "Eh?" Sanji, Franky, Usopp, and Raid looked through the window.

"Ahh, now we can't go in there," said Franky sadly.

"Eh, why?" asked Chopper.

"Because Nami said we aren't allowed to see them until we meet them at the ball, remember?" said Usopp.

"Ooo," Chopper looked down only to see Luffy's fist slightly shaking.

"Tch, what is Jin doing with Kaida." Luffy's head immediately turned to Raid who was looking through the window, seeming slightly pissed.

"Jin?" said Luffy.

"Oh yea, the guy who Kaida got in a fight with at the game," said Usopp looking up. Luffy was automatically reminded of Jin and looked inside again, _Damnit, let go of Kaida._ He thought. He watched as suddenly, they stopped dancing and Kaida was leaning slightly backwards, against the bar, and laughing. Jin leaned towards her, smiling as her legs were in between his and he was holding her hands against the table. Kaida didn't seem to notice.

"O-oi, what does that guy think he is doing?" said Sanji starting to get mad. They watched as Jin said something in Kaida's ear and she laughed. Luffy couldn't help it – he started to walk towards the door.

"N-no Luffy! We can't go in there remember!?" said Usopp holding him back.

"Jin has to get off her!" said Luffy pissed as Kaida laughed some more and he watched as Jin's hands traveled to her waist. Luffy was enraged.

"N-no Luffy!" said Chopper helping Usopp. Zoro looked at Luffy before turning to Raid and then noticing something. _Is he…holding himself back?_ Raid's hands were also curled up in fists it looked like he want to sprint in, but couldn't. Zoro looked back into the window, hoping that Robin or Nami would stop Jin.

Luffy watched as Jin's hand traveled down her waist before something blocked his view. _Huh?_ Now everyone was captivated as they saw Nami and Robin now next to Kaida, Jin backing away. Luffy stopped what he was doing.

"…can anyone hear them?" he asked. Chopper and Usopp fell to the ground, exhausted at how much effort they put into just holding Luffy back. Luffy and Raid watched intently what was going on inside. Robin was holding up Kaida with her hands as Nami yelled at Jin. Jin was smiling and soon was out of sight before Nami and Robin turned to Kaida.

"Heh, looked like Nami and Robin has it huh," stated Franky with a small smile.

"That was a close one," said Chopper wiping his forehead. The seven of them stood in silence for a moment before Zoro broke it.

"Ahh, looks like we can't have any booze tonight," he said, a bit angry.

"O right," said Usopp, remembering why they came.

"…Raid?" Sanji looked to him, curious why he didn't say something for a long time. Raid was slammed back into reality and realized where he was.

"Oh, oh sorry. Yea, I guess nothing tonight, let's just go to my place then," he said as they started to walk away. The last one to leave after them was Luffy, taking one last, longing look at Kaida before following them.

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Nami and Robin came out of the bar, holding the drunken Kaida in between them.

"Kaida, what's wrong with you? Didn't you notice it was Jin?" asked Nami, lugging her up because Kaida couldn't keep her feet steady.

"Jin? Who's thrat guy? Ahahaha."

"Urmmm, Robin do you think Jin might have given her something?" Nami asked Robin.

"No, if you remember she had ordered the rum pie earlier. I saw a couple pieces of it missing so I'm guessing that's what hit her," said Robin. Soon, she had let go of Kaida and so had Nami. Robin sprouted an arm from Nami's right shoulder and her own left, and they held up Kaida from her shoulders, keeping her hands in place and holding her kind of lopsided. Kaida's footing was unsteady so sometimes she would trip but some of Robin's hands would catch her.

"Well, she better be ready for one hell of a hangover tomorrow," said Nami as they passed by some people who stared at them before shaking their heads and moving forward.

"Hehe, yes she will," said Robin.

"Hehehe, what's, hehe a hangover. Ooo, what are these arms, ahahaha this is like a swing my mother used to always push me on, weee!" Kaida tried to hurl herself forward but Robin caught her. Nami looked curiously at Kaida.

"Use to? What do you mean?" then Nami looked at Robin, "We don't know much about her past do we?" she asked.

"Ahh, well the past isn't as important as now," Robin smiled, trying to cover up for Kaida.

"Hmm, you're right, but still," Nami looked at the happy Kaida, her cheeks stained with blush, "Kaida, what happened to your mother?" Kaida smiled and looked up at Nami.

"Hehe, my past?" Nami nodded, and once she did, Kaida's smile dropped, her eyes opened wide, her legs bent, and Robin caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Eh?! Kaida?!" said Nami as she bent down to Kaida.

"M…mother? Mo..m..." Nami watched as tears started to come out of Kaida's eye.

"K-Kaida," she said softly, she petted Kaida's head and Kaida's hands balled up.

"Damn father…DAMNIT!" Suddenly, Kaida was out.

"Huh?! Kaida?! Kaida!" Nami shook Kaida a bit until Robin stopped her. "Robin?" Nami looked up to her.

"She's just out because of all the alcohol she consumed, all she needs is rest now," said Robin as she and Nami helped Kaida up. Nami sighed.

"Phew, that scared me. I wonder what happened to her mother…and her father," said Nami as Robin sprouted an arm from her again.

"Don't worry about it, it is the past."

Nami looked to Robin, who glanced at her and then smiled. _Is…she hiding something for Kaida?_ _She must know something more than I do._ Nami thought about this until they reached the hotel and went into their room. Robin placed Kaida in her bed and put the covers over her. Robin and Nami took off their jackets, sweater, and pants so they were just wearing their underwear and a tank top they had bought earlier. As Nami crawled into her bed, she couldn't help but think about what Kaida was talking about.

"Nami-san, are you alright?" Robin asked, about to turn off the lights.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm okay, just…tired," she said as she curled more into the covers.

"Okay then, goodnight." Robin turned off the lights and crawled into her bed.

_Hopefully she won't remember anything when she wakes up tomorrow_. Thought Robin before sleep took over her.

* * *

:3 Hehe, did you like the chapter? You like Jin's little apperance there? xD Yes, there are fans of him haha xDD I think I MAY put up a poll on my page so just check there if you can :) Oh, and don't kill me on the use of names here. Sena, Eric, and Mika. I just made them up on the spot so if you don't like them ummm...yea, ur mean :P hehe. Please Review! 8D Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it ;)


	25. Sparkles

Ahhhhhh, I'm sorry for the lateness of this story :( I've had to deal with finals for a while and I was getting stuck at parts. Blagh. -sigh- anyways, I have 2 pieces of news for you. It's summer! So I have more time to think of ideas x3 and also, I've never really done this before and I'm not sure if I should but I'm giving you the opportunity to be in this story. Not as a main character but as a background character, someone among the dancing crowd. All you would need to do is describe your dress, outfit, hair, possible a name...and I'll just put you as "A woman dressed in purple walked up to sanji in hope of having a dance with him but she was politely turned down," or something like that, nothing too big... ehe.

I would like to thank **D3ATHRAV3N199** for editing this because I was in desperate need for an editor and she was there.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, just my characters :)

**_Sparkles_**

Kaida woke up to a horrifying pouding in her head. "Augh." She rolled over in her bed and pressed her forehead against the pillow, hoping to push the pounding out.

"Kaida-san, are you awake?" Robin walked to the side of her bed, Kaida turned over, and Robin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mhrmph," was the answer Kaida gave. Robin chuckled.

"You seem to have a hangover, Kaida."

"H-hangover?" Kaida looked up from her pillow. "What's that?" she asked.

"It's when you have too much alcohol and you get the biggest migraine in the world." Nami came out of the bathroom, ruffling her hair in a towel as she heard Kaida's question. "But I suppose that's what you get for eating that pie," Nami sighed as she let the towel rest around her neck.

"Pie? What are you guys talking about?" Robin stood up and went back to her bed, took some stuff, and went into the bathroom. _It's a good thing she doesn't remember well._

"Last night at the bar, we had some beer and you got a pie, but didn't know that it was rum pie. Do I really have to go through this again?" said Nami, slightly annoyed.

"Well, seeing how I don't remember it would be nice. I hope I didn't do anything stupid." Kaida chuckled a little as she moved up in her bed and faced Nami more, trying to ignore the pounding in her head as she moved. Nami sighed.

"You did, now that I think about it. If he hated you so much, why did he come after you?" Nami thought to herself as Kaida wondered what Nami was talking about.

"Wait, what? Some guy who hated me tried to hit on me? What the hell happened? Ahh…" Kaida pushed her hand against her forehead as it started to hurt again.

"Hold on, I'll get you something to help with the migraine, and then I'll tell you," Nami sighed as she stood up and went to the small fridge in their room. On top of it lay a coffee maker and some other various things, including a packet that Nami picked up. She took a cup and went into the bathroom, and Kaida heard the shower on inside as Nami excused herself for intruding. She then came back out with a glass of water. "Here, drink this and then I'll tell you." Nami tore open the packet and dropped two small pills into the water, causing it to bubble. Kaida didn't care what it was as long as it would help the damn pounding in her head. She drank it, and sighed as she put it on the small table against the headboard.

"Okay, now tell me what happened," Kaida said, and Nami started to tell her. By the time she was done, Kaida was deeply frowning and Robin had just come out of the shower.

"Really? I think I would have remembered that," said Kaida, a bit annoyed. Robin looked at Nami and Kaida.

"Did you tell Kaida what happened last night?" asked Robin as she got her clothes from the day before.

"Yep, from start to finish," Nami sighed. Robin looked at Kaida's frown as she laid her head back down on the pillow. _It seems like Nami didn't talk about what Kaida said about her father, but that should be okay,_ thought Robin as she put her shirt on, shivering from the cold air that hit her skin.

"Nami-san, Kaida-san, don't forget that we have to go dress shopping," said Robin cheerfully.

"Augh, that's so boring," said Kaida, nuzzling her head into the pillow.

"That would make me feel so much better!" said Nami as she smiled and stood up. "Come on Kaida, once we go out, I bet that headache will vanish."

"Auuuuuuggghhh," said Kaida in pain, and Robin chuckled.

"Let's wait for our hair to dry, Nami-san, and then we should go out. It would be bad if we got a cold for tonight," said Robin as she sat down on her bed and took out a book.

"Haha, yea, you're right. I couldn't imagine sneezing all over my partner while dancing with him." Kaida looked up at Nami's comment.

"Ooh, Nami, you have a date already?"

"Well, technically no, but…"

"But…?" asked Kaida, wanting to get more information out of Nami.

"Didn't we talk about this at the restaurant yesterday with Robin? How about I just surprise you there?" said Nami as she smiled.

"Hmm, okay!" said Kaida as she (again) grasped her forehead in pain and set it back down on the pillow.

It was about an hour and a half before Nami and Robin's hair both had air dried, and they were all fully dressed, with the exception of Kaida, who was lacking a jacket because of her power. As the three walked out of the hotel, someone asked Kaida if she needed a jacket, but she said she was fine. They walked aimlessly from store to store, each of them finding a dress but then deciding that it was too short, long, flashy, or revealing.

"Damn, there are like, ten stores and we've been to nine! I hope the next one has a dress for us!" said Kaida sadly as her stomach rumbled. "Ahh, now I'm getting hungry too." Robin laughed.

"If this one doesn't have any dresses for us, I guess we'll just have to go naked, right Nami-san?" Robin said.

"Of course!" she replied. Kaida gaped at them.

"A-are you serious?! I'm not going naked to a _formal_ ball!" yelled Kaida, earning some stares from around her. Nami and Robin couldn't help but laugh.

"Haha, don't worry, we won't. This store will definitely have some dresses for us, no doubt about it," said Nami as they entered the store. It was normal sized, with multiple racks around, and the walls were filled with an endless amount of dresses.

"Hello!" a cheerful voice came from somewhere in dress-land, and a woman with a huge smile came out of a hidden closet. "Hi," she said, shaking off some sparkles from her head that most likely came from a dress. "How are you doing today?"

"Good," Nami answered for all of them. "We're just going to take a look around if you don't mind." The woman, who was supposedly the owner from looking at the tag, nodded happily.

"That's fine! Just some information on the store: the entire front of the store is all from this town and the back of the store is exported from various places around the Grand Line. And if you would like any help, just ask! My name is Tohru." The woman smiled as she put her arm out. Robin, Nami, and Kaida all nodded as they proceeded to check out the store.

It took them a while, gathering as many dresses as Tohru took them and put them in the dressing rooms for them to try on later. A couple more women entered the store, but apparently they had gotten their dresses earlier and just had them altered by Tohru.

Kaida looked at the many dresses; she did not know how to choose them. The ones she had chosen were picked by putting her hand over her eyes and blindly choosing one. Kaida sighed as she shuffled over to Robin.

"Ehmm…Robin?"

"Yes?" she asked as she looked at a long navy dress.

"Ehe, can you help me find dresses again? I…I really have no idea what I'm doing," Kaida confessed.

"Haha, all right." Robin looked around for a bit, her finger on her bottom lip as she held onto her dresses in her other hand.

"Would you like me to take these too?" Tohru came up behind them and startled Kaida. Robin turned around and smiled.

"Yes please," she said as Tohru took the dresses, smiled, and went to add the garments to the rest of the dresses Robin had.

"Now…" Robin was about to say something when Nami interrupted.

"Don't think I'm not gonna help," said Nami, appearing behind Kaida.

"Aww, Nami." Kaida looked pleadingly at her. "Don't pick any really short dresses this time, please!" she asked. Nami's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh, so you don't want me to help you out? Okay, I see how it is." Nami's lips started to fumble. "I'll just go…" she turned around and put her arm up to her face. "I'll go try on my dresses in the fitting room." She was about to go when Kaida stopped her.

"Ah, Nami, no! I don't want you to be alone!" Kaida felt bad and knew that she had to do this. "You can help, just…not too, too short…okay?" Nami immediately turned around with her fist raised and her eyes burning with excitement.

"Okay! Let's find some dresses!" Immediately, she started to pick out a dozen dresses, rushing from the back to the front. Kaida looked at her as she came up to her at random times and put the dress up against her. While they were doing this Robin chuckled; only she knew that Nami's whole "crying scene" was an act…and Kaida had fallen for it.

After about two hours in the store, the three ladies had purchased their dresses and shoes and were heading to the pipe to send their dresses to their hotel. As they handed their bags over to the man, he asked what room number they were in and under what name they had put themselves to the clerk. Nami answered these questions, and the man wrote them down on a piece of paper, attached the paper to the bag with their dresses in it, and then sent it off in the pipe to their hotel.

"Want to go eat lunch?" asked Robin as they exited the pipe 'store'.

"Yes! You have no idea how hungry I am! And let's not go to a bar," said Kaida as she laughed uneasily.

"Haha, like that's gonna happen today," said Nami as she led them to a nearby café, which unexpectedly was the one they had visited yesterday. Nami and Robin took off their jackets and hats as they sat down, putting them behind the chair.

"Hello, ah, weren't you guys here yesterday?" asked the waiter. All of them looked up and smiled.

"Yes, we were, waiter-san," Robin smiled. He laughed.

"I forgot what you had yesterday…if you want the same thing, could you repeat them, or would you like to have something different?" The waiter looked at all of them.

"I'm gonna have the same thing which was…Caesar salad," said Nami.

"Instead of what I had yesterday, I would like to have chicken soup," said Kaida.

"I'll try the Caesar salad too," said Robin.

"Okay, would you like any drinks?" he asked.

"No thanks!" said Nami, as if she was the carrier of all their money.

"Okay, I'll send your orders in," the waiter said as he was about to leave, but Robin stopped him.

"Waiter-san, you never told us your name." The waiter turned around and smiled.

"My name is Ray," he said as he walked to the back of the kitchen.

"That's a very simple name," said Kaida as she picked up a fork.

"It's probably a nickname," said Nami. They all sat there in silence, each of them thinking about something different. Kaida was looking around at other peoples' tables, eyeing their foods when she noticed something. Everyone was a couple. They were all smiling about something, and once in a while a couple would kiss. She sighed as she realized that Nami, Robin, and herself were the only ones without any guys at their table.

"I wonder if I'll get anyone…" Kaida said to herself.

"What was that?" asked Nami, overhearing her.

"Oh, nothing," Kaida said, a bit embarrassed and relieved that Nami didn't hear it. Robin, on the other hand, smiled. Soon, their food came and they finished it quickly.

"I think it may be better for us to rest now," said Robin.

"Really? I'm not that tired," said Kaida.

"When you get to the hotel and into the bed you might be," Robin smiled.

"Ugh, fine, so you're saying that we are going back to the hotel, then?" Kaida asked.

"Yea, that's a good idea. We need lots of energy for tonight anyways," said Nami.

"But dancing shouldn't be that hard…right?" asked Kaida as the three of them got up, Nami placing the money owed on the table.

"Hard? It shouldn't be…unless you don't know how to dance?" asked Nami.

"Umm…not really, I wasn't ever taught," Kaida said, embarrassed. The three of them were now outside and walking back towards the hotel; Nami zipped up her jacket a bit more.

"Your mother never taught you?" asked Nami curiously. Kaida looked to the side, biting her bottom lip.

"No…"

"Nami-san, I wasn't taught by my mother either, I just taught myself," said Robin, catching Nami's attention.

"Oh…" said Nami, though she felt curious about Kaida, especially since the night before when Kaida yelled 'father' and then went out. She glanced at Robin, _again?_ She wondered again if Robin was hiding something from her about Kaida. If she was, it might be really important. "Robin?" Robin looked over at Nami. "Ar—"

"Ah, it started to snow again," said Kaida looking over her shoulder. On the side the dome wasn't covering, snow started to fall to the ground. "I hope the room where the ball is is not on that side; that'll mean we would have to trudge through the snow." Kaida pouted. Nami smiled and then looked ahead, seeing the hotel just ahead.

"Nami, you were going to ask me something just now?" said Robin.

"Oh," Nami glanced towards Kaida, "never mind about that, it wasn't important." She smiled as she shrugged it off. She'll find more about Kaida later; she didn't want to get her head too full.

The three girls reached the hotel and entered it. The hotel manager called their names and told tem that the dresses that were sent to them were automatically sent to their room. Robin thanked them and went upstairs, followed by Nami and Kaida. Nami opened the door, and Kaida closed it; she threw the hotel key onto the table where their dresses were placed neatly.

"Ahh, this feels good." Nami took off her coat and hat, and placed them onto the floor next to the bed. "I'm taking a nap." She fell onto the bed, and pulled the covers over her as Robin took off her coat and proceeded to do the same thing.

"You'll feel a lot better after you take a nap, Kaida," Robin said to her as Kaida stared at Robin and Nami from her bed. She sighed.

"Okay, but it's a lot harder than it looks to force oneself to sleep," said Kaida as she got under the covers. Robin laughed. Kaida closed her eyes as she tried to sleep, but it wasn't working well. She turned the other way and saw that both Nami and Robin were already asleep. _Whoa…how did they fall asleep so fast?_ She thought. Kaida closed her eyes once more and calmed her senses, trying to think of becoming one with the bed, but thinking that made her laugh and once again, she was awake. _Okay, one last try._ Kaida turned some more before finding a position that was the most comfortable. She thought of the ball and people dancing. _Turn turn spin spin turn turn spin spin twirl catch spin…partner, close, dance, lover, boy, man, dance, Luffy…_

Without knowing it, Kaida had fallen asleep.

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"Ahh, I want another pizza," said Luffy, rubbing his stomach.

"You ate the whole thing!" yelled Usopp and Sanji.

"Yea, but that's because it was good," said Luffy. Usopp grunted as Sanji calmed himself enough to not kick Luffy.

"Haha," Franky laughed at Usopp's expression.

"Gah, I wish I had made a medicine for hunger," said Chopper, shaking his head.

"Oh, you're a doctor, Chopper?" asked Raid.

"You didn't know?" Raid shook his head.

"This little fella is the best doctor around!" said Franky, picking Chopper up and giving him a nuggie before putting him back down and laughing.

"I'm not the best doctor around, asshole~!" said Chopper, dancing. Raid laughed.

"Does Chopper do that a lot?" he asked Franky.

"Haha, yep."

"Oi Raid, what are we supposed to do now?" asked Zoro.

"You don't know?" said Raid, his eyebrows raised.

"No…was I supposed to?" Raid laughed.

"We still have to get shoes," he said.

"Ooo," said half of them besides Raid and Sanji.

"Are you guys seriously retarded? Why do you guys think we came out?" said Sanji, inhaling his cigarette.

"A walk?" said Franky, scratching his head. Sanji sighed.

"Haha, it's useless for you guys. It's gonna be quick, here's the store," said Raid, going toward a store labeled "Shoes".

"Simple name," said Usopp.

"Yep, that's cause all this place has are shoes." They entered and were met with a huge amount of shoes, all different sizes, types, and colors.

"I never knew there were such things as rainbow colored shoes," said Chopper, picking up a pair.

"Well, the seller here is nice, but…he doesn't really like to move, so just pick shoes that match with your suit, and then we'll be out of here quick," said Raid. Everyone nodded, and went back to work on finding their shoes. It was hard for some and easy for others, but soon they all had their shoes and were walking towards the pipes.

"Is picking black shoes really that difficult?" Raid asked Franky.

"Well, some were more comfortable than others, and one was blacker than another."

"Hahahahaha!" Raid couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Darker than black, huh?" said Raid as he chuckled and then gave his and the others' pairs of shoes to the pipe man.

"Thank you," Raid said as they left the pipe man.

"You're welcome!" he yelled after them.

"Is it really getting darker already?" said Sanji, looking up towards the sky.

"I guess so," Raid sighed.

"I'm kinda tired," said Usopp, lightly yawning.

"How about we go back to my place and rest then we can get ready to go to the—"

"Hey! You guys over there!" Everyone turned around as they saw a man in a light brown jacket with a brown hat running over to them.

"Hey, Jim…is there something wrong?" asked Raid, coming up to him.

"Kind of, we were just wondering if you can help us with one thing really quickly for the Winterball Building, 'cause we're putting some pillars up, but the second one is too much for only three people. Do you think you guys can help?" Jim looked at the people behind Raid.

"Sure, are you guys okay with it?" Raid looked at them.

"Yea, we've done nothing in the past couple days anyway," said Zoro, sighing.

"YAY!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

"Why are you excited?" asked Usopp.

"Because we'll get to see what the building looks like!" he said back to Usopp.

"Oh, yea," Usopp said. Jim smiled.

"Great! Okay, follow me." Jim jogged back from where he came from and the others followed; going just outside the dome before everyone saw two guys resting against a huge log.

"Whoa, this is huge!" said Franky, looking at the size of it. "How many guys got the other one?" he asked.

"About thirteen; they're covering it now, so they can't help with this one." Jim got on the other side of the log. "Hey, Tom, Sid, come on, I got some people to help us." The two guys sitting on the other end of the log looked up at Jim.

"We're not stupid! We saw them comin'!" said the one with light brow hair and a weird accent that Sanji noted. The two of them got up. "Okay, we need to split it evenly so one doesn't get more pressure than the other side. See how Tom and I are?" the light brunette, now known as Sid, nodded his head towards the blonde Tom, who was opposite him.

"Okay, let's do this!" said Luffy as they each split it evenly. Starting from the back side right side was Sid, Franky, Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy. Across from them was Tom, Chopper, Zoro, Jim, and Raid.

"Good God! I didn't know that you can turn into something bigger!" said Tom in the same accent as Sid as he stared at Chopper, who was now in his heavy point.

"Ehe…sorry if I scared you," Chopper said, smiling as he positioned the log more comfortably on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter how anyone looks at the moment, we just have to get the pillar to the building," said Jim, not turning his head around to see Chopper. "Raid, do you know where the building is?" asked Jim.

"Is it in the same place it's always been?" asked Raid.

"Yep!"

"Then I know it, let's go!" And then the ten of them started walking. It was after twenty minutes that Usopp started to complain.

"Ah, this is starting to get heavy, where is this building? It doesn't seem anywhere near the town!" he said, looking around.

"If it was it wouldn't be as exciting," said Raid from the front.

"Is it far?" asked Sanji.

"Not really, we're almost there, though." Raid pushed the log through the small space. "You okay, Luffy?" he asked.

"Huh? Yea," he said. Luffy wondered what he was thinking about. He knew he was daydreaming about something before Raid interrupted…was it food?

"Whoa!" a large clearing suddenly opened to them and everyone besides Jim, Sid, and Tom marveled at the sight. In front of them was a huge white building, looking like it was made out of ice and snow. "It's HUGE!" said Usopp.

"Heh." Jim was used to it, but still couldn't help smile every time he saw it. On one side of the building, in the front, they could see the pillar that Jim was talking about before. A bunch of men were throwing snow and ice onto it, and then using scalpels against the tree.

"Why do they need scalpels?" asked Franky.

"So they can sculpt the water and snow in there; it's to give it more of a fancy look," said Tom in the back.

"This is a lot different from last year, Jim. It's marvelous," said Raid.

"Ha, thanks," said Jim. "Okay, you two in the front, you see that little ditch up ahead?"

"Yea?" said Luffy and Raid.

"Put your part of the tree in there and then automatically go to the other side. We need to put this vertical like the other one," said Jim.

"L-like that?! How the hell are we supposed to do that?!" said Usopp.

"Heh, it'll be easy Usopp, just make sure you don't get squashed," said Zoro, teasing Usopp.

"S-squashed?!" Usopp said, high-pitched.

"Shut up marimo, if you say that we can't do this right," said Sanji, though Zoro ignored him.

"Okay, we're here!" Raid and Luffy stopped, as did the others behind them. "Ready?" said Raid.

"Yea!" everyone yelled behind them.

"One, two, three!" Raid and Luffy tilted the log down into the ditch as everyone started to bring their side up.

"Come on…come on…got it!" Raid and Luffy got the tree into the ditch and then stood behind it as the rest of the crew started to push it upright.

"Don't let it fall now!" yelled Tom. As Chopper pushed it too hard, it tipped over a bit, but Raid and Luffy got it just in time and set it straight again.

"Phew, okay, hold onto it on that side while the others get it at the top. RILEY!" Jim yelled to the other column. A man with short black hair looked over and ran over with some other men. Everyone was holding the column at the bottom while they watched Riley and some other guys put something around the top of it.

"Okay! You guys can let go now!" Riley said as some other people came from finishing the other column to help with this one.

Everyone sighed as they let go of it, and started to walk away.

"Hey, don't walk away without our thanks!" Sid, Tom, and Jim ran over to them.

"Thanks for the help, haha, we really needed it," said Tom.

"That's fine! We haven't done anything in a while so it was a good mini workout," said Luffy, smiling.

"Haha, mini workout, okay. I may see you at the ball tonight, so keep a lookout!" Jim patted Raid on the back.

"Haha, okay, see you tonight then!" Raid said as they all left the way they came.

"You know the way we came from?" asked Usopp.

"Are you stupid? Our footsteps are still on the ground," said Sanji.

"Ooooo," said Usopp, feeling stupid. For most of the time through the trail, it was unusually quiet, with everyone thinking of the same thing—the Winterball.

Soon they were out of the trail and heading back into town.

"Raid, what time is it?" asked Franky.

"Almost seven," he said, checking his watch.

"What time does that ball start?" asked Chopper.

"Eight, but it's nice to be a little late," he said.

"Ahh, so we should go get ready then," said Sanji.

"Yep, and a little rest may do some good, too. I haven't carried something that heavy in a while." Raid chuckled lightly as they all left towards his house.

After about an hour and a half, all the guys had taken a quick shower and were dressed in their full tuxedo outfits. Franky had used some of Raid's gel and pushed his hair back and so did Usopp, only he used it to keep it more down.

"Eh Usopp, can you help me out with this?" asked Chopper, trying to put on a bow tie.

"Sure." Usopp bent down and helped him.

"I still can't get used to this," said Franky, walking out awkwardly.

"Haha, you better for the night though. If you strip, you're gonna be kicked out," said Raid.

"Yeah, you won't be much of a show anyways," said Sanji, chuckling.

"What was that, Cook?!" Sanji just laughed as Franky swung at him.

"Hey! Seriously, I don't want anything broken," said Raid as he went in between them.

"Ah, sorry Raid," said Franky.

"Okay, should we go now?" said Zoro, getting a little antsy.

"Hmm, why does Zoro want to go so badly?" said Sanji, straightening out his tie in Raid mirror.

"Actually, we should go now, the girls may already be there," said Raid, standing up.

"Uh, okay, but won't our shoes get ruined on the way?" asked Usopp.

"Not really, they'll just get a little wet, and you can dry them off there. Plus, they clear a path so there's not too much snow we would be walking on."

"Oh, okay, woohoo! We're finally going!" Raid opened the door and was about to leave when he looked at Luffy.

"Are you sure you want to wear that? It doesn't go well with your suit," said Raid, pointing at Luffy's hat.

"Of course I'm gonna wear this! There's nowhere that I'm not going to wear it!" he said, putting his hand over his hat.

"Haha, okay, just asking." The seven of them started walking to the ball.

"It's a good thing it's not too cold tonight," said Zoro.

"You get cold?" asked Chopper.

"N-no!" said Zoro.

"Owaa, there are so many people going!" said Usopp, looking at the couples everywhere.

"The ladies are so beautiful, uwaa!" Sanji said with heart eyes, eyeing a woman in a turquoise dress.

"I told you the entire town goes to this, right? That's why the palace is so big," said Raid.

"Palace?" asked Luffy and Zoro.

"Oh yeah, haha. On this night we call it a palace because it's the closest one we can make and think of. Not onl that, it's lit up and…well, you guys will have to see it for yourselves." They were now walking through the forest, everyone hearing the excitement.

"From where we were, it didn't look _that_ big," said Franky.

"From the front it doesn't, but the inside is huge. There are two floors, the first one being the dancing floor, and the second one being a balcony all around the wall so you can look at the dancing down on the first floor, and also for the food. Not only that, but there is a huge ice garden in the back; you can call it kind of like a maze, but it's filled with ice sculptures from the best sculptors around here!" said Raid happily.

"Oh, I can't wait to see that!" said Franky.

"Me too!" said Usopp.

"I can't wait to see the girls there; they must be so beautiful, uuwaa~!" said Sanji in a daze while walking. Luffy suddenly felt like his stomach was being tickled. It tried to itch it a little…but it seemed like it was inside his stomach. He thought about how the girls looked, but he couldn't because it made his stomach tickle a bit more…but it wasn't a good tickle.

"Oh, by the way Sanji, no smoking," said Raid.

"What?!" he almost yelled.

"Haha," Zoro laughed.

"You can't smoke in the palace! It's…disrespectful to everyone else," said Raid.

"I see, I do not want the ladies to think of me as a disrespectful man."

"They already do," Zoro said to the side.

"What was that, marimo?!"

"Don't fight, you'll get your suits dirty," said Raid in a bored voice, already used to their fighting.

"Ooo, I can see the lights ahead!" said Luffy, excited! He ran ahead, hoping to get the tickling out of his stomach by the run.

"Oi, Luffy!" said Franky.

"Ahh, let's go," said Raid as they started to jog after Luffy, trying not to push other people.

"Whoa!" Usopp stopped as they exited the path and now stood in front of the palace.

"It's…it's amazing!" said Franky.

"Beautiful," said Sanji.

"It looks magical!" said Chopper, staring up at it. Raid smiled at everyone's reaction to it.

"I think it is magical!" said Luffy, who was standing next to them. The tree columns that were white just three hours ago were now carved with swirls around them from the ice and looked to be sparkling gold. Steps that led up to the door sparkled wonderfully as did the walls around the door. Designs were carved into the wall of dancers twirling around and everyone looked at them in awe. The doors were huge and open; you could see a bit of the inside.

"Ahh, it looks so great! Let's go inside!" said Luffy happily and was about to run off if it weren't for Zoro grabbing his collar.

"Aha, yea, let's go inside. They are gonna close these doors soon to keep the cold from coming in," said Raid. They all then followed the line of people into the ballroom.

"Whoa! They did an amazing job! This is…"

"Perfect!" said Franky, finishing Usopp's line for him.

"Haha, yea!" The inside of the ballroom had the walls colored gold with large glass windows facing the garden on the other side with colorful paintings. On one side was an orchestra playing a soft tune for the people just coming in. People were already dancing, their hands in each other while one was either on a shoulder or on a waist. Over them was a balcony that outlined the wall, filled with people talking to others and drinking or eating something.

"Franky…I'm feeling a little nervous," said Chopper, trying to hide his face.

"Don't worry, Chopper! It'll be fun, who knows, someone may ask you to dance with them for the whole night!" said Franky.

"Really?" said Chopper, feeling happier.

"Definitely!"

"Chopper, don't worry, I can guarantee you that all of you will have at least one partner by the time tonight ends!" said Raid, smiling at him.

"Yay!" said Chopper.

"I wonder if they are here yet," said Sanji, looking around.

"I don't see them," said Zoro.

"I-I think—" Usopp was getting more and more nervous about the amount of people dancing. "Hey, you guys, wanna e—"

"Umm, excuse me?" everyone looked over to a pretty brunette wearing a one-strap brown dress with designs of sparkling swirls going around it. Her hair was up in a bun with sparkles in it that weaved through each other.

"M-me?" asked Usopp, looking at the other than at the girl. She looked to the side shyly before looking back at Usopp.

"Y-yea, umm, would you like to…dance?" she asked. Usopp froze in an instant, as did Sanji.

"M-me? D-d-dance w-with you?" he asked, somewhat estranged.

"Umm, it's fine if you don't want to," said the girl. "I'll just go then." She turned around. Sanji immediately went up to Usopp and shook him from behind.

"Never say no to a beautiful lady!" he said and then he pushed Usopp towards her.

"Whoa!" Usopp caught the girl's shoulder. She stopped and then turned around in surprise as Usopp lifted his hand in defense and looked back at Sanji and the others as he gulped. "Um-umm, actually, I would like to dance," he said. The girl's eyes instantly lit up.

"Okay, let's go!" she said. Usopp started to gain more confidence and held his arm up so she could put her arm around it, and both of them went into the crowd of dancers.

"Whoa, Usopp got a pretty girl really fast!" said Franky, smiling as he watched them start to dance.

"Tch, whatever. I'm gonna go look for the girls," said Sanji as he started to go through the crowd of people.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," said Zoro, heading to the stairs that lead to the balcony.

"Wait, we're coming too!" said Franky and Chopper as they followed him. Luffy looked around, wondering what he should do when he saw something red and juicy on the balcony.

"Food!" he yelled before running up the stairs to the man who was serving it. Raid sighed and looked around the crowd of people with his hands in his pockets. His eyes caught another person's eyes, but ripped his own away from them. Tonight he wouldn't know what to do.

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"CRAP!" Nami woke up and looked at the watch next to her bed.

"Hmm?" Kaida slowly woke up from her sleep as she heard Nami curse several more times. "What's wrong?"

"It's almost nine!" Nami said as Kaida heard her close the door to the bathroom.

"Nine? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kaida.

"Oh no," said Robin.

Kaida turned around and looked at the other side of the room. "What do you mean, 'oh no'? Did we miss something?" she asked, getting up on her bed.

"Yes, the ball started almost an hour ago."

"Seriously?!" said Kaida, jumping out of her bed. "Damnit! We better get there fast!" said Kaida as she ran over to her dress.

"And we better get ready fast!" said Nami, coming out of the bathroom. "I'll do your hair," she said.

"What?!"

* * *

I'm sorry about the chapter name...I couldn't think of anything besides that cause it related to the building :3 hehe. If anyone out there notice, there was some specific things I put into words...but those are hard to find, :3 And yes, Tohru is from Fruits Basket :D

Anyways, check up on my offer at the top with the character thingy. Also, thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far! I would love if you keep reviewing too! It's so great! :D I'll try to get the next chapter out asap! I can tell you now that there is going to be intense dancing, I'll put up music that may be in it in my profile when it comes out ;D hehe. Review! 8D


	26. Dance on a Flame

**Hallo everyone! XD I'm sorry for my long long...long hiatus XD School is a pain T.T it's SAT and College picking time...yay? Dx Also I've become more immersed in video editing x3 hehe it's fun :D **

**Anyways, back onto the topic, sorry for the long wait . I've written this chapter over a course of a few months and then just finished it at the end of January; and then I needed an editor badly because of the time difference of when I was writing XD no one would respond to my messages -_-# For all you beta editors out there, if you are not betaing, turn your beta thing off, it just makes it a waste of time for other people x.x So I have to thank a friend (not on fanficito****n) for betaing this and helping me with the dresses XD **

**This chapter also took up a lot of research XD I had to search tangos, cocktails, etc. XD If you want to listen to the song while reading the tango part, here is the youtube link -- http : // www . youtube . com / watch? v= ruwW4aTBgw8 Just get rid of the spaces and put it into your browser bar :D **

**Lastly, I'm putting this out to my loyal readers who still follow this story. I'm again sorry for the long wait, I have probably lost a lot you from this but there are always new people right? x3 And sorry for crappy chapter titles.... Anyways, read on my friend! I will not waste your time any longer :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece **

**Dance on a Flame**

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god! I'm gonna fall-ahh!" Kaida yelled as she started to fall, but was caught by Robin just in time.

"Haha, I wouldn't have known that you didn't know how to walk in high heels," she said.

"Well, you guys made it look so easy..." Kaida said.

"When you tried them on, didn't you have trouble?" asked Nami.

"No...but then again, I was holding onto the wall…" Kaida said, looking embarrassed.

Nami sighed,"Well hopefully you will get used to them by the time we get there, otherwise your screwed." Kaida nodded as she continued to take wobbly steps.

"Thanks again for doing my hair Nami, I've never had it done like this before," Kaida said smiling to Nami.

"No problem! All you needed was a blow-dryer and a brush anyways," she giggled lightly to herself as the three of them then entered a path.

"Geez how far away is this place?" asked Nami, pulling the light jacket she had around her tighter.

"They said it was somewhere where you can't see it from town, but close enough to walk to," said Robin.

"That makes no sense! It should be closer to the village, but it feels like we've walked a marathon!" Kaida said as she stumbled a bit.

"Yea, but as far as I can see there's nothing...wait, I see some shining lights!" said Nami.

"Yay! Ahh!" Kaida tried to run but ended up falling and once again, Robin was ready for her.

"I think it's better if we walk there to not ruin our dresses or ourselves," Robin said giggling.

"Yea..." Kaida said as they proceeded to walk towards the building.

* * *

Zoro looked around, wondering if Robin and the other two were there yet, drinking a small bit of wine. He wasn't a big fan of wine, but they had no beer, so that was his only option besides water and juice.

"Hey Zoro," Zoro looked a bit surprised as he saw Raid appear right next to him.

"Hey...Raid," he said.

"You waiting for someone?" Raid asked. Zoro looked dumbfounded for a moment, thinking that Raid knew, but calmed himself.

"Just for the girls."

"None of the locals interest you? You have been getting many looks, by the way." Zoro then looked around and realized how many girls were staring at him. He sighed

"Nope, none of them are interesting," said Zoro.

"But one of the girls are," Raid said more as a statement than a question. Zoro didn't know what to answer and put his cup down on the table behind him as he saw the front doors about to close.

"Ah...Raid, did they come in yet?" asked Zoro.

"I-I don't think so, but I wasn't watching the doors the entire time. Damn, they have to come before the doors close."

Luffy looked down from upper floor, leaning over the railing and watched the doors start to close, feeling upset that Sanji had forbade him from going near the food table. He looked enviously at a girl in black dress with a red lace corset as she passed with a plate full of crackers with cheese and meat. Luffy was about to reach for the plate when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He looked back towards the door and noticed that they had stopped moving. _Hmm, I wonder what's going on down there?_Luffy looked closer and his eyes widened.

"Ahh! They are finally here!" He heard Sanji swirl next to him and aww at them. But that didn't matter, because as soon as he saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her beauty.

Zoro and Raid made their way through the crowd of people to the doors where they just saw the girls come in.

"Zoro," they heard Robin say as she saw them. She was in a long, low-cut, backless, dark purple silk halter dress that hugged her hips, but flared out on the bottom to the floor. The dress was embroidered with gold designs that glistened in the light. She wore gold heels and had many gold and purple bangles on her arms. Her long black hair was pulled up in an elegant knot on the top of her head, held back with a gold barrette.

Sanji took Luffy by his collar and dragged him down the stairs, Luffy didn't even notice, his eyes were fixed on Kaida.

"Nami-swann!" Sanji yelled as he descended the stairs. The girls looked over towards them and smiled.

"Hey guys," Kaida said as the two boys stopped in front of them.

"It's a good thing you guys came before the doors closed," said Raid smiling at them.

"We wanted to be fashionably late, of course," Nami laughed.

"That, and it was hard to walk here," Kaida said looking down at her feet.

"You look great Kaida," said Raid looking at her. Kaida was wearing a long, spaghetti-strapped, sweetheart top, midnight blue dress with a slit that reached mid-thigh on her right. The dress was bedazzled with hundreds of silvery crystals so that it looked like the night's sky. The back of the dress was backless, except for two straps crossing each other. Both the spaghetti-straps and the straps in the back were covered with crystals, making her twinkle in the lights. She wore glittery, silver strappy heels and wore a simple silver necklace with a dark blue teardrop gem and a matching ring. Her red hair was pulled half up, by a silver and blue crystal-studded butterfly-clip leaving her bangs in the front on either side. Her hair was full of romantic waves that fell down her back.

"Thank you," she said slightly blushing.

"You all look so wonderful tonight! Especially you Nami-swan!" said Sanji going up to Nami and lightly taking her hand before kissing it. Nami's dress was a light pink, tube-top dress that in the front went up to her knees, but went down to the floor in the back, with ripples at the ends. She wore white lace-up heels and a beautiful pink gemmed necklace and matching chandelier pink earrings. Her hair was flared out at the ends with her bangs on the right side with a pink flower tucked in holding back the left side of her hair. Kaida turned around, feeling someone staring at her and saw Luffy looking dazed at her. Kaida felt her cheeks heat up at how he was looking at her. She shifted a little to the right, and his eyes followed her every move.

"Umm...Luffy?" she slowly went up to him, trying to calm herself as she did.

"Mhrmrh." Kaida looked dumbfounded at Luffy, trying to figure out what he said.

"What was that?" she asked smiling at him.

"Mhmmm...Kaida!" Kaida jumped a bit at Luffy's slight burst.

"Haha, yea. Did you think I was someone else?" she laughed lightly. Luffy laughed a little while scratching the back of his head, he was getting a little warm in his cheeks too.

"Umm, you...you look really nice in that dress Kaida," said Luffy looking to the side and blushing.

"U-umm, thank you," she said also looking to the side and blushing.

"Where are Usopp, Chopper, and Franky?" asked Nami as Sanji put one arm around her waist.

"I think they are eating, or maybe they found someone to dance with," said Raid smiling.

"That's great!" said Kaida happy. She then looked around and saw how many people were there, and how many were dancing. "Whoa...it's so cool in here!" she said looking up to the second floor. "Robin we hav..." she trailed off as she saw Robin and Zoro walking together into the crowd of people dancing. "Nami..." Kaida turned the other way to talk to her but saw that she had done the same with Sanji. "Hmm," Kaida sighed wondering what she should do when a change of music hit her ears. The sound of a fast guitar came on and Kaida watched as some partners came off the dance floor, but eager ones dashed to it, getting in position with their partner. "Huh, what kind of dance is this?" asked Kaida fascinated as the couples that went on the floor and got ready.

"How about I show you?" asked Raid, reaching his hand out towards Kaida. Kaida thought for a moment.

"I-I don't really know how to dance," she said uncomfortably.

"That's okay, just follow me," he said with a confident smile. Kaida looked at Raid's hand for a moment. _ A dance won't hurt_. Kaida thought to herself as she took Raid's hand and they proceeded to the dance floor. As they did, Kaida did a quick look at Luffy before going into the crowd.

Luffy watched as Kaida took Raid's hand and go into the crowd. She glanced back at him before she was swallowed up by the moving crowd. Luffy didn't know what to do. Should he go after her? Or should he stay here and watch? Soon the dance floor was cleared and only about ten couples were on the floor, including Nami and Sanji and Raid and Kaida. A crowd was around them, all looking excitedly into the middle. Luffy wondered why people were acting this way when he started to feel his body twitch. _Huh? _ He started moving to the front of the crowd without his own will. _Wait...what's going on?_ Soon Luffy was in front of the crowd.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" said the announcer from the stage. People in the crowd cheered and Luffy looked at him. He was in front of the musicians behind him and the singers was next to him. _What's going on?_ _Is this the reason of the people on the dance floor and the crowd?_

"It's time for the Annual Tango!" the guy yelled next to him. The people in the crowd cheered and smiled, Luffy clapped, feeling compelled to.

"I wonder what the tango is," said Luffy to himself.

"It's a dance were the partners are close to each other and have to feel the movement of each other. It's like a love dance," Robin said appearing next to Luffy with Zoro.

"That's not too hard," said Luffy.

"Actually Luffy, it's one of the hardest dances in the world. There are no special steps, it's all about flow of each other's body," said Robin.

"We should've joined them," said Zoro to Robin.

"Ahaha, I don't know how to tango Zoro," she smiled, "and neither does Kaida, does Raid know how to tango?" asked Robin to Luffy. Luffy felt some sort of anger rise in him, was it anger? He didn't know, all he knew was that he was mad because it was Raid dancing with Kaida.

"Apparently," said Luffy looking at the couple out there.

"Hmm," said Robin looking at Kaida. She looked a little uneasy and confused at the crowd around them.

"Why is there a crowd around us Raid?" Kaida asked looking around.

"Didn't you hear, it's the tango. People wait all year to see this," said Raid.

"B-but I don't know how to dance!" said Kaida exasperatedly.

"Haha, don't worry." Kaida felt his arm snake around her waist and she was pulled up against him. "Just go with the flow, that's what this dance is all about." said Raid taking her left hand and entwining it with his before holding it out to the side. Her other hand went to his shoulder to steady herself. "See, you're getting it already."

"Uhh...uhhh."

"Okay! Here we go!" the two men on the stage started to tap their feet. "uno, dos tres cuatro!" he said and then the band started behind him. Kaida didn't know what to do when she suddenly felt Raid start to push her backwards and then she started to move with him. The steps were complicated as she tried to keep up with him. _Keep his pace and I'm all good, I'll be good..._

Suddenly Raid stopped and pushed Kaida back. _Whoa!_ She thought she was going to fall but all she did was lean back with Raid still holding her; he swiftly pulled her back up and they were moving across the floor again when Raid did it a second time.

"Whoa...am-am I doing this right?" she asked as she was brought back up again looking nervously at her feet.

"Don't look at your feet and only look at me. And don't worry, you're doing absolutely fine." Kaida looked up at him and saw him smile, making her feel a bit more at ease.

"Okay, pace, pace" she said when Raid let go of her waist and spun her out. _Huh?!_ She looked at the crowd for a brief moment, seeing Robin, Zoro, and Luffy...Luffy's face looked somewhat anxious. _Is Luffy okay?_ She thought as she was pulled back to Raid.

"Geez this dance is full of surprises!" Kaida said to Raid. He chuckled softly.

"Heh, remember it's just all about the flow, go with the flow," he said. And with that Kaida inhaled and exhaled, and just followed his pace, soon getting the flow after a couple of minutes, though there were still little surprises.

Luffy looked at Kaida as she was suddenly spun out, Raid still holding onto her other hand. _Damnit..._ He thought.

"Looks like she is getting the hang of it now," said Robin smiling. Zoro looked at the couples on the floor and then at Luffy. _That kid doesn't understand his feelings, does he?_ Zoro thought. He looked at Robin and she looked at him. Robin understanding what he was saying to her smiled and came up with a plan. They watched as Kaida was brought up against Raid, him holding her against him while she leaned back and they did a semi-circle with their bodies. Then at the precise moment that Raid pulled Kaida out to spin herself - which took a hint from him - Robin grew one of her hands on the ground and pushed Luffy forward towards Kaida.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he was suddenly pushed onto the dance floor, "Ah!" He grabbed onto a hand so he wouldn't fall and ended up pulling Kaida into his arms. He gained his balance and looked at the sudden position he was in. _ What? _Luffy looked at Robin and Zoro, asking for some help in the situation but they just smiled. Luffy looked at Kaida and saw that she was smiling but also saying something,

"Dance Luffy!" she laughed with smile. Luffy understood, he had finally gotten his chance, and he wasn't going to give it away. He didn't know how to dance, but he would try damn hard! He moved backwards, trying to follow the other dancers' steps around him.

Raid had spun Kaida out when he felt her jerked out of his hand. He looked to who she went to and saw it was Luffy. _When did Luffy come onto here?_ He had been concentrating on Kaida so much that he didn't see him! Luffy and Kaida stood there motionless for a moment, before he watched as they started to move. _Hmmm, _Raid watched them for a moment, seeing Luffy trip over his feet sometimes but staying up. Raid looked like an outcast on the dance floor now, seeing as how he was the only one without a partner on there, but he would have one soon. Raid knew now how this was going to play out.

Luffy tripped a couple times, trying to keep up with the music and pace of the dancers beside him.

"Luffy," Luffy looked at Kaida. "Don't look at the other people, just do what you think would go with the song...you're the leader," she said smiling. Luffy looked into Kaida's eyes noticing that they were changing slightly in color, and gaining confidence in them. He stepped backwards easily and brought his hand out, having Kaida quickly spin under it, her dress flowing out making more of an emphasis of their dance. Luffy then paused for a moment, pressing Kaida against him and bringing his hand lower so she could lean backwards off his chest, while he did this Kaida's leg went up his right leg. Some people gasped, seeing how quickly the couple had gone from stumbling all over the place to looking like professional dancers. Some dancers on the floor even got off the floor so they could watch. Luffy's hand was slowly going down her side and he leaned forwards also, as in trying to reach her face but then suddenly brought her back up. Her leg fell from his and they stood face to face, Kaida keeping the emotion of the dance in her face but letting out a big smile for a moment just for Luffy to see. Luffy couldn't help but feel enormously pleased with himself. Firstly he didn't know he could dance, and secondly he was dancing with Kaida! Luffy smiled, obviously not keeping the emotion of the dance as he spun her out of his arms, keeping her hand in his, when suddenly, he felt her ripped out of his hand. _What?_

Kaida was spun out, one hand still in Luffy's and the other out on the other side of her when she felt someone grab hold of it and pull her towards them. They were already moving but Kaida looked up to the face and chuckled.

"Ehe, hey Raid," she said, remembering him.

"Hey, you left me out of the picture," he said as they walked while spinning in circles swiftly.

"I'm sorry, I...just got so into the moment with Luffy," she looked to the side and blushed, hoping Raid wouldn't see and then saw Luffy. He stood there motionless watching them two dance and she felt a slight pang in her chest.

"Well, I just have to get you back into this moment then," said Raid. Kaida looked back at him just in time for him to pick her up by the waist and spin her in the air before bringing her back down and making her dip deeply.

"Whoa..." she said, "that was so cool!" she said smiling as he brought her back up.

"Haha, I still got some moves up my sleeve, ya know," he said as they kept moving with some under the arm twists there.

Luffy watched as the couple spun and he caught Kaida looking at him before she looked back at Raid and she was lifted into the air. He wondered what to do for a moment. _I want her back.....no, I need her back!_ Luffy then decided that this was going to be a battle, just...a different style of one. He loosened his tie a little as he started to walk towards the couple, watching as Kaida was being spun under the arm, which also meant that one hand was free. He caught it making sure that Kaida's footing didn't break and then she spun into him.

Kaida was confused for a moment when she felt two hands holding onto her so she let go of the original, somehow hopping that the new one was Luffy, and she was right! Luffy immediately started to move backwards, going away from Raid who was motionless once again.

"I knew it was you!" Kaida said and Luffy looked up at her to see her smiling. Luffy then spun her quickly out, Kaida keeping her arms in so they didn't flail anywhere. She then was quickly pulled back in, and instead of being right up against Luffy, she was almost at arms length with him, but just enough so that their arms were still bent outwards. Luffy then proceeded to bend down, having one leg steady and bent while the other one went behind him. Kaida followed his exact same routine, her leg bent while her other one slid slowly behind her. The last couple of dancers were shocked by their performance from looking on that they also exited the floor so they could watch the two dance. And then noticing that there was a battle on the dance floor, they got even more excited. Luffy looked straight at Kaida as he then stood back up, bring his leg and her's with him and then moved again, keeping with the music.

"Damn, that kid knows how to dance," said Zoro watching the two in amazement while Robin only chuckled.

"That was amazing Luffy," Kaida whispered as he spun her out.

"Well, get ready to see some more amazement," both of them heard Raid say as he took hold of Kaida's hand and spun her into him in a way that she ended up having her back pressed up against him and her arms were crossed over her stomach holding onto his hands.

"Whoa," Kaida now felt herself having fun with this; where was there ever a moment that she had danced like this in her life? She giggled as Raid started to move in a grapevine pattern with her still against him and bending his knees a little as they moved. Kaida followed him as well as switching the position her head was facing at ever bend until they stopped. Raid let go of one arm so she could spin out, and she did. But then Kaida added some of her own moves, Raid spun her out and facing him, kicked out her leg, then letting it fall and she was brought onto Raid again. "Haha, that was fun," she said as they walked forward agilely. Raid smiled as they approached Luffy and he decided to do a little trick. He spun Kaida and made her so her back was again to him but he held onto both her arms, as she leaned forward towards Luffy, almost inviting her but not letting her go. Luffy then took this opportunity to gain Kaida back and put his hands onto Kaida's waist, lifting her up and making Raid let go of her so her arms wouldn't get pulled off.

"Nice," Kaida said as she was lifted into the air and her hands let go of so she put them onto Luffy's shoulders as he brought her back down and they moved again. Luffy then turned her around so that her back was faced towards him and his hands slowly went up her sides as she bent her knees going down. People in the crowd gasped at their emotion that they were portraying. Kaida then quickly was brought back up and spun around Luffy, but when she got to the back of him, Raid grasped her hand, trying to get her to him, but this time Luffy didn't let go. The crowd gasped at the battle forces coming together as Luffy turned around and looked at Raid. Taking the steps into her own hands now that both of Kaida's hands were occupied, she led the two forward, slowly letting her leg show as she bent one leg, and the other went in front of her. The two boys were at first occupied by staring at each other but soon with Kaida as she was moving down. At the same time then, the two brought her up and she went behind them. While Kaida did so, she crossed her arms so that the boys would have to move and switch places with each other, which they did. Then she spun around quickly yet swiftly so she faced the other side of the crowd just in time for the music to come to an end.

The crowd applauded and cheered loudly at the trio's dance. Kaida exhaled a breath that she felt that she was keeping in forever.

"That was great guys!" she said looking at Raid and Luffy as they let go of her hands and she faced them.

"Heh, it was," said Raid smiling though somewhat annoyed.

"I didn't even know I could do half those steps!" said Luffy puzzled.

"Well it's a good thing it came to you right then and there isn't it?" said Robin as she and Zoro approached them. Actually Zoro knew that Robin was the one helping Luffy all along. He saw when they were dancing that there were some hands that were sprouting from the floor pushing Luffy's feet right and left. Though Zoro didn't know how Luffy knew all the upper body moves like gliding Kaida out and catching her.

"Ah, Kaida-chan! You were so good! I never knew you could dance!" said Sanji coming up to them.

"Kaida! You, Raid and Luffy stole the spotlight!" said Nami.

"Ah, I'm sorry Nami," said Kaida feeling embarrassed now.

"No! It's a good thing! Sanji and I had to get off the dance floor to see you guys, it was amazing," she said giggling.

"Thanks!" Her cheeks lit up. "I think I'm going to get a drink, I'll be right back." said Kaida as she started to go into the crowd.

"Wait Kaida!" Kaida heard Sanji say. Sanji turned to Nami and asked, "Would you like a drink Nami-swan?" he asked. She nodded her head thankfully.

"Yes," she said smiling and Sanji fluttered after Kaida and the both of them went to get drinks.

"Raid, how did you know to dance the tango?" Nami asked him.

"I've lived here for my life! And the Tango is done every year so I learned it from watching people on the dance floor," he said smiling at Nami.

"Oo, you were a very good dancer," she complimented.

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

Kaida and Sanji were getting their drinks, when they saw an exotic looking one.

"Whoa! That drink's on fire!" said Kaida looking at it amazed.

"Ah, that's the flaming cocktail, want to try some?" said Sanji reaching over to it and grabbing one for himself and Kaida.

"What about Nami?" she asked as he handed her the glass cup, she was afraid that she would catch herself on fire so she held it a bit away from herself.

"I'll bring her here when I finish this one, it's not good to go through a dense crowd with fire," said Sanji slightly laughing.

"Oh yea, haha. So...how exactly do you drink this?" she asked Sanji.

"Well there are two ways: one is that you take a coaster or a damp napkin and put it on top of it, taking away the oxygen and having the fire extinguish. Or you can do the simple thing and wait."

"So the only reason the flame is there is for the...coolness of it?" said Kaida getting entranced by the flame. Sanji laughed at her expression.

"Haha yea. Hey Kaida, your eyes turned green." said Sanji looking at her as his fire started to die out.

"Really? Just now?" she said looking up at Sanji and then, wanting to see how she looked like, looking at the glass of the cocktail. "Oh, you're right!"

"No, it wasn't just now, probably when you were dancing. Hmm, did you ever think that it had something to do with your moods?" he asked her; his flame now completely out but Sanji was waiting for the brim to cool down.

"I've only subtly thought about it but I guess so, but not when I'm angry?" said Kaida.

"Yea...and your eyes were an icy blue when you got mad at the game two days ago. Maybe it doesn't have to do with moods, something else then..." Sanji was now puzzled, wanting to figure out this mystery as he started to drink from his now cool glass.

"It's all just a mystery to me, I still don't know the full extent of this power," she said as she just realized that she could cool down the glass herself and she did so. Sanji, after taking his first sip started to feel a bit nauseous and put his drink back onto the table.

"Sanji, you okay?" asked Kaida putting her drink down.

"Yea, I think it's just the dancing and this type of cocktail doesn't go well with me," he said feeling slight pain from his stomach. "I'll be right back, tell Nami-swan I'll get her drink soon." said Sanji as he wobbled off into the crowd towards the bathroom.

Kaida looked after him until he was gone and then sighed, finally taking a sip of her cocktail which tasted a bit weird but out of curiosity she took another sip. She was about to swallow her last sip when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Raid smiling at her.

"Lonely much?" he said smiling at her.

"A bit, I was going to go to Nami but I guess I just stayed here, I wonder if Sanji is with her now," she wondered.

"I saw him, he just came out of the bathroom and went to a somewhat annoyed Nami." Kaida laughed. "Hey, do you want to take a small walk for some fresh air?" Raid asked. Kaida looked at him quizzically.

"Are we allowed to leave?" she asked him. Raid laughed,

"Of course we are! They just close the doors in the front to keep the cold out. But they always have a place in the back where there's a trail in tall nicely kept ice bushes, it's kind of like a maze made of grass and snow."

"Oo sounds fun, but we can find our way back right?" she asked.

"Definatily, there are lights along the side so we won't get lost," he said.

"Okay! Let's go!" she said as she followed Raid out the back where some other couples were going.

* * *

**Well? Wanna know what's going to happen? Did you Like it? Dislike? Is kinda Iffy? Leave a review, it always makes me happy :) Criticisms are welcome, though no flames, that can only come from ace ;D hehe **


	27. Burn like a Rose

Hello everyone ^^ here is the next chapter, enjoy! And don't forget about the last chapter ;) Though I do warn you this chapter does have a surprise...I think . I am also sorry that you waited so long, very very sorry. :(

P.S. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others ^^ I wanted it to be quick but the problem was with the editing of this chapter...I thank Zo for editing it! 8D She shall be my editor from now on :3 Thank you Zo! And also, I was afraid that think chapter went a little fast so...tell me when you read it :)

I don't own One Piece btw

**Burn like a Rose**

Kaida followed Raid to the back where there were two large glass doors. She watched as the couples around her put on light jackets with their partner helping them.

_Yay, highlights of having "warmth" as a color, _she laughed in her head while a smile came out on her face. Raid looked at her and was about to ask if she needed a coat but stopped himself, realizing the obvious.

"Haha, I felt that coming Raid," said Kaida, laughing.

"Damnit," he said smiling, "well, that beats me at least looking for a coat haha," he said as he went to the door, his hand on the knob, "ready?" Kaida smiled.

"Yep," she said as Raid quickly opened the door and they swiftly went out.

"I could feel the stares of the people as we left wondering why I wasn't wearing a coat," said Kaida smiling as she walked through the cleared path of snow.

"Well that makes me look somewhat like a douche," said Raid brushing the back of his hair.

"Psht, you're not a douche," said Kaida. She then looked around, all they had been doing was walking straight and didn't get far, but she took in the sights around her.

In front of her was a narrow path. Possibly only four people side by side would be able to fit through easily. The sides looked like glistening walls; the snow on the square-cut bushes and the ground were littered with prints from past people.

"This looks like an enchanted snow forest," said Kaida wondrously as she kept walking onward with Raid.

"I heard they were going with that sort of theme back here, I'm glad it worked," he responded.

"Heh, well if there were fairies it would have been perfect." Kaida looked into the air as if some would appear but only saw the glistening stars which made her eyes dazzle. "They're so beautiful," said Kaida softly. Raid looked up to see the breathtaking stars for himself and sighed. They were indeed beautiful, each as if its own, separate, crystal. Raid looked forward again, feeling some tension in his hands before Kaida ran into a bush because she wasn't looking in front of her.

"Whoa there," said Raid, putting his hands gently onto Kaida's shoulders and pulling her away from the bush, noting that they were warm.

"Oh haha, thanks Raid," she said as she turned around quickly, only to be caught extremely close to Raid's face. "Oh," she stood there for a moment, looking at Raid with Raid looking back. Their breaths tingled on each other's skin as they looked at one another. Raid leaned a little bit closer; tilting is head as Kaida stayed in the same spot, caught in the moment. Raid stopped, still very close to her face and looked straight into her eyes.

"You're eyes...are very beautiful," he said before pulling himself back and turning to face the ice covered bush behind him. Kaida then realized what happened and her face began to heat up so fast she felt like she was standing next to a volcano.

"Oh, haha...aha" she laughed somewhat awkwardly, "thank you" she tried to cool herself down. _Shoot, what was that?_

Raid pulled on his collar of his shirt, feeling like the air had gotten hotter. _God damnit what was I thinking! I can't change myself now! No__,__ no__,__ no! Damnit!_He tried to calm himself, wondering if he was really making the right decision before he heard Kaida shuffling behind him.

"Here," he said turning around, "let's go this way," Raid pointed to a turn ahead, "I heard there's a secret fountain around there."

Kaida's sense of adventure stirred up in her and she jumped a little before realizing she was wearing heels and Raid had to hold her shoulders to keep her from falling. "Ugh, these shoes are so hard to walk in! I don't understand how women do it!" Kaida said as she and Raid started to walk forward.

"I don't either," said Raid.

"Haha, I dare you one day walk around in heels."

"Never," said Raid as they rounded the corner laughing, going into another aisle.

"Aww, where is it!" Kaida said pouting.

"Hold on, we gotta hear it, listen." They both stood silent for a moment, straining their ears for the sound of water before Kaida heard it.

"Over there!" she cried as she started to half run, half limp towards the sound. As she did, Raid followed, though not as fast. His palms started to sweat as he wiped them on his jacket. _This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong, _he thought just as he was about to stop Kaida from taking the next turn; but he was too late.

"OOOOHHH!" Kaida said aloud as she faced the large fountain. "Isn't it beautiful Raid?" she asked as he approached her from behind. He looked at the fountain smiling sadly. The designs on it were beautiful, its marble reflecting the snow, flowers and berries carved into it, three stories high, and the top rained down the water so that it fell to the bottom where it went under and back up again.

"It is," he replied. Kaida drew close to the fountain and stared, lost in the water. She stared at her reflection that was shown perfectly on the water. It was ice cold, especially to her warmed skin, but she still loved it, it had a refreshing feel. She looked into her reflection again and then saw Raid standing behind her looking down to the ground. She turned around smiling,

"Raid feel the wa..." she slowly faded out her words when she saw droplets fall from his face to the ground. "Raid...are...are you okay?" she asked walking towards him with her hand stretching out to reach him.

"Stay away!" he said so harshly that Kaida froze; her eyes were wide with fright from the coldness of those words.

"R-Raid...is...are you," she tried to take a step but even before she lifted her foot fully off the ground he yelled at her.

"No! Stop! Just...just stay there...near the fountain. Stay...there." Kaida heard the words brake and she could tell that Raid was sobbing. He was bent, leaning forward before she saw his hand reach into his pocket and him take something glinting against the ground out.

"Raid...what is-" she cut herself off as she saw it was a long knife; sharp and thin.

"I'm sorry Kaida, I'm sorry," said Raid, still crying, as he got up and held the knife in front of him. He wanted to control himself but he couldn't, he didn't want to do this, he was just so confused now. "Shit, shit, Kaida, I..." He moved a couple steps towards her as she stayed in place, her eyes wildly looking between Raid and the knife. Raid's hands shook so much that the knife ended up falling out of his hands and once it hit the ground, Raid's knees followed. "Oh god, I'm sorry Kaida, I'm so sorry," tears streamed down his face and Kaida knew that it was okay. She got onto her knees next to him and hugged him.

"Raid..." She didn't really know what to say, he...was he going to stab her? Why? Why would he stab her, unless there was someone behind her? Kaida turned her head as Raid started to gather himself together, but only the fountain was behind Kaida. _Then why...why did he try to..._ Raid pulled himself out of Kaida's embrace and wiped his tears before looking at Kaida.

"Please...please forgive me," he said as he put his palms on the floor.

"Wait-wait, Raid, tell me, what is going on?" she said pulling him back up. Raid looked down, his palms rubbing his knees before he exhaled.

"I...I was going to kill you, b-but I couldn't do it," he said. Kaida froze, _Kill? Why...why would he...wait._

"Did you want to kill me?" asked Kaida. Raid looked up and shook his head.

"No… well at first yes...but at the same time no, wait, ah, he just told me and I got my head caught up in it and I did but then didn't and I thought that I could stop but it all came back and-"

"Raid!" Kaida yelled. Raid looked up to Kaida's stern yet worried face, "he...who is he..." Kaida asked. Raid looked to the side, in his head the name and title for _him_ echoed and he utterly despised it.

"Y...you're father, Furo." Kaida's breath stuck in her throat.

"Fa...fa..." she couldn't even say it; it was just too horrible to think that man was one half of her. But, why was he coming this far now...just to kill her? He sold her in the first place so he shouldn't care, but maybe he didn't think that she was going to survive. _Oh my god, he thought I was going to die...or maybe never show my face, but...but because I'm with Luffy and them....Luffy_. Raid watched Kaida as she seemed distant but then whispered something.

"Luffy," at first it came out as a whisper but then she said it aloud and jumped up, "Luffy!" she yelled. "Oh my god, oh my god! They...damnit!" All the worst possible ideas that could have happened smashed into Kaida's head and she caught herself on the side of the fountain.

"Kaida!" yelled Raid as he got up and helped her. She looked at Raid, terrified.

"Kaida!" another voice approached and both Raid and Kaida turned their heads towards the oncoming person. He was wearing a white tuxedo and had blonde hair one side covering his left eye.

"S-Sanji?" said Kaida as she let go of Raid's hold and started to walk towards him, her mind in complete confusion and disarray but glad to see a crew mate to help her, "Sanji!"

Raid looked at her as she walked towards him but then realized something was not right.

"NO! WAIT!"

Sanji saw Raid move and leaped towards Kaida, taking out the dagger from behind him and about to stab her. Kaida's eyes widened as she saw everything slow down, she couldn't even move her body fast enough as the knife sailed down towards her. But then something obstructed her vision, something with broad shoulders in another tuxedo, his hair was red, and his arms stretched out, and she watched as the knife went down and into his chest rather than hers. It was at that exact moment that time sped up and suddenly she fell to the ground and rolled to the side. The red haired man fell into where she had been and stayed there, his body facing up...and Sanji was still there, his hand on the dagger as it was still in the red head's chest.

"RAID!" Kaida screamed and got up onto her knees before her shoulders were roughly seized and her hands were clasped behind her back. She turned her head wanting her power to start...but it all died out. The cold, hard, and heavy clasps were doing something to her power that she didn't know of yet...but her mind wasn't focused on that anymore.

"Raid! Raid!!" She yelled. Raid was panting hard, the knife still in him as blood covered his tuxedo and the snow, turning it blood red. "Sanji!" she screamed tears streaming out, "Take the knife out of him! He wasn't doing anything bad!"

"Exactly!" Sanji said harshly.

"W-what?" Kaida said as she looked at Sanji as he turned her head slowly towards his. "N-no...No!" She screamed as she tried to move away from him, but the person holding her from behind shook her hard by her hair and kept her in place. The Sanji she knew wasn't this one, this one was harsh, cold...and-

"Hello my dear," he said as he took off the wig and fake eyebrow; standing up but still leaving the knife in Raid. Yes, in fact the one staring straight down at Kaida was Furo, her father. "How's life? Is it all good?" he smiled that cold hearted smile, the one where the only feeling in it was murder. Kaida whimpered as she tried to fall back and hide. But she couldn't do anything, no power, no voice, no one to help her... The thought alone made her eyes look straight into the depths of hell's eyes.

"Why...why are you here!" she tried to yell but the last few words cracked, "Why..."

"Why?" he said, his voice over powering hers. "I came to be rid of you obviously, what else? This little ass," he looked down at Raid and lightly kicked the knife in his chest, causing him to yell in pain, "was too scared to – as shown from the performance before; too faltered by "fruitful" feelings." Furo bent down to Raid and placed his hand on the knife, Kaida watched as his grasp tightened around it and he moved it slightly around in a circle.

"Ahh-AHHH! ST-ST-OP-AHHHHHH!" Raid screamed in agony as the knife moved, he felt like his entire body was being ripped to shreds little by little. The pain...the agony, he couldn't take it!

"Slow and painful, was this how it was like with those feelings?" said Furo, his eyes wide with sadistic pleasure.

"F-FATHER PLEASE...PLEASE STOP!" yelled Kaida in horror as she watched Raid scream. Furo looked up and stared at Kaida, his smile even worse than the last.

"Oh, stop? Why? He seems to like it, don't you, Raid?" Furo said as he widened the circle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"STOP IT! RAID!" The snow around him was now a puddle of his own blood as he gasped for air; Furo's white pants and tuxedo were being stained by Raid's blood. He stopped and got up, leaving the knife in place knowing that Raid would be too helpless to take it out by himself.

"Don't worry Kaida...my dear," he said coming up extremely close to her face, "yours only starts like that," he smiled, showing all his teeth. Kaida shivered as she felt not only the cold around her affect her, but the fear of her father, and the fear of never seeing Raid breathe again. She didn't move as a gag was put around her mouth and she was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Heh," she heard the man say, "I can't wait to fuck your shit up." The voice was familiar and she tried to look at the person but couldn't with her being over his shoulder. Suddenly someone appeared where she could see, and saw Jin. _Jin?_ She then looked the other way and saw...Jin. _What? _ She looked back and saw one smiling, and then the other also smiled. Kaida didn't understand what was going on and instead looked back at Raid, tears overflowing in her eyes as she was brought farther away from him. She wanted to say anything, something... but nothing came out. The last thing she saw was Raid turn his head towards her and try to mouth something, but the blood coming out of his mouth made it hard to recognize and before she could try to think of it, she was taken behind a bush and Raid was gone from her sight.

Raid heard a cloudy voice that sounded like Jin as he heard muffled footsteps. His vision was blurred, his hearing was fading and his breaths were becoming slower and longer. He didn't want to have this on his back if he left this world, he didn't want to have the look of pain and suffering on Kaida's face...he didn't want that...no. He moved his head with overwhelming effort to look in Kaida's direction and lightly searched until gaining her eyes. No words could come out of his mouth, so he just shaped them.

"I'm sorry; I love you." He watched her blur out of focus before she disappeared behind a large bush. Raid turned his face back up towards the cold night sky and stared at the stars, wondering if there was ever a place for him there and if they would even let him there.

* * *

Okay...So I have to say I teared a little bit when I first wrote this, but don't get your hopes too down...or high...yes you will not know till the next chapter. I still think this chapter went way too fast but, ahh, you tell me xD Hope you enjoyed :) next chapter shall be written and edited as soon as possible. I have junior prom this week and still have to get my dress...lkasdjfalk


	28. Love Lost

**A/N: Hey Guys! Yea, it's been...forever since this has been updated I know. I finished this chapter over a long period of time, I started March 2010 I think and then I finished it around a year after haha, yea sorry about that. Just college and a lot of stuff keeps happening. Other than that it took forever to find a beta, I asked around 30 people. Half didn't respond and the other half did but stopped responding after a while which pissed me off :( Seriously people, if you aren't betaing anymore then turn your beta mod off on FF, please. Ahaha, but one beta did come through and I must thank her greatly for dealing with me and finishing it in such a short amount of time. Thank you very much _BrokenFlavors_ :D And thank you to all the people who kept prodding me on to put this chapter up (one even came to me on Youtube x3). Anyways, here is the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

I do not Own One Piece or any characters, just my own :)

Love Lost

"Where the hell is Sanji? He's taking his damn ti-"

"Right here," he said, coming up behind Nami and everyone seated around her.

She grabbed the drink out of Sanji's hand. "_Geez_ Sanji, what took you so long?" asked Nami, glaring, as she held the drink elegantly.

"Sorry, I just had to take a quick bathroom break Nami-swan," he said, his foolish smile ever-present.

Zoro, Robin, and Luffy had been ignoring the duo before them in favor of the sights of the dance. Completely out of sync with reality, they were slowly drawn back into the conversation around them.

"Hey Sanji, where's Kaida?" asked Luffy.

"Ah, she went out with Raid," Sanji answered.

"Out? You can go outside here?" asked Robin.

"Yea, over there. You see those doors?" Sanji pointed to a set of ornate doors and everyone turned to look in that direction with a mild feeling of surprise.

"Oh, I didn't know that," said Robin.

"Ahh, this place it so crowded!" muttered Zoro, trying to fix his hair. Watching his attempts, and failures, Robin laughed and reached over to fix it for him.

"Here, let's go to the side and get some air," said Robin. When Zoro nodded, Robin turned to the others at the table. "We'll see you guys later," she waved and the two disappeared into the crowd.

An awkward tension between the three left behind began to grow. That is until Sanji, always the charmer, brought his arm around Nami and slipped his hand over her own that held the drink.

"Sanji?" Nami asked him, somewhat confused. Sanji took the drink from her hand and placed it on a passing waiter's tray.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Nami's cheeks heated up, not because he was asking her so gentleman-like, but because Luffy was there. Just gawking at them.

"Ahh, no, I...ahh-I'm gonna take a quick bathroom break!" Nami stuttered.

"Aww Nami-swan!" said Sanji, depression instantly rising at the thought of moments without his dear ginger goddess.

"Don't worry! I'll be back soon," she called as she was swallowed by the crowd of dancers.

Sanji watched her leave. "Ahh, _hmmm_..." He didn't know what to do now! He glanced down at Luffy, who was looking around the room with a confused expression.

_Everyone is dancing, with a partner. What did I feel with Kaida? I...Do I like her? But...Raid! Wait-no... _Luffy grabbed the front of his hair tightly before exhaling and running his hand through the dark locks.

"Sanji?" _Maybe he can help me, he's always wanting women._ Sanji looked at Luffy with an eyebrow raised, curious with the tone of his Captain's voice.

"Yes?"

"How do you know if you like a girl?" Luffy asked.

The question hit Sanji like a bullet."Hahahahaha!" he started to laugh and had to hold his stomach in his hilarity.

"Is...is it funny?" huffed Luffy, annoyed.

"No, no," Sanji waved it off, "Do you like Kaida?" he asked. Luffy's immediate red face was answer enough and Sanji began to laugh some more.

"Saannjjii!" Luffy whined. "I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!"

"Okay, okay," Sanji put on of his hands on Luffy's shoulder and stood straight. "You can only figure that out by yourself, Luffy. I can't answer it for you." Luffy's eyebrow went up.

"Wait, _no_! Sanji! You're not helping!"

Sanji suddenly brought Luffy towards him and spoke, his mouth next to his Captain's ear. "Don't Luffy. She is _not _a good person." Luffy's eyes widened. "You DON'T like her." repeated Sanji before he let go of Luffy's shoulder and walked past him.

Luffy was stunned. _What was that? Was that...right? Is Sanji telling the truth? _Luffy didn't know what to think, when Sanji had said "_You DON'T like her_." The Cook had said it in such a voice that Luffy felt almost obligated not to like her. Luffy turned around to find Sanji but he was gone, and there was no one he recognized that was around him.

"Ahh...what do I do?" wondered Luffy. He was confused and really just wanted to get out of the crowd now. Luffy tried to move forward but a lot of people kept bumping into him. It wasn't until five minutes of mindless searching that he found himself on a staircase where the promising smell of meat from the upper floor lured him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zoro was leaning against a wall, next to a table already littered with drinks. Robin approached, handing him a drink.

"Ah. Thanks," said Zoro, taking the drink and downing it.

"Don't like tight spaces?" Robin teased with a smirk. _Damn that was hott._

"No," scowled Zoro, blushing slightly. He put the glass onto the emptiest part of the table closest to him. He watched Robin's face as he brought one arm around her and pulled her close, their noses almost touching.

"In fact, I love tight spaces," he growled as his eyes wandered her face. "Especially with you."

"Just how tight?" she asked jokingly as she allowed herself to brush her lips over his. Zoro's other arm circled her waist as he pulled her even closer. Their entire bodies touching, eye's and mouth lingering; the moment was so _perfect _until-

"_Someone help!_" came a yell from nearby. Zoro and Robin immediately looked towards where the voice originated from. It was a woman, who looked like she had just come from outside. Her voice had only been loud enough to reach their ears, the people at the table and door that lead to the outside. The man serving at the table went up to her.

"What's wrong Miss?" he asked, worried, as Zoro, Robin, and the people closed in around her.

"I was outside with Tsuna," she began as a man entered through the door; it happened to be the one she was speaking of.

"I couldn't find it," he said breathlessly, his voice shaking from the cold.

"What couldn't you find?" asked another woman.

"There was a shriek, a loud scream that came out of no where while my husband and I were outside."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Kaida." Zoro looked at her in puzzlement before realizing what her statement meant. "Did you see anyone else out there?" asked Robin.

"No. I think we were the only one's that went out because it's starting to get a bit windy out," the woman answered.

Zoro went to crack the door open, causing the light wind to push his hair back. "Where did the voice come from?" he asked. The man named Tsuna came up next to him, opening the door a bit wider and pointed.

"Over there. I went to go look, but I couldn't find anything."

"Robin!" Zoro called.

"Wait," Robin closed her eyes and crossed her arms. She bloomed eyes on the ceiling of the room and looked for everyone. Once she found them, she bloomed her hands out and tapped them on the shoulder, scaring Usopp, before he and the rest of the crew, including Nami walking in the crowd and Luffy from the second floor, came down to meet her and Zoro. The only person she didn't get was Sanji, but she would have to deal with it later.

"Robin, what's going on?" asked Nami as came up to her with Luffy, but Robin just waved them outside to join herself and Zoro.

"Sir," Robin turned to table's server. "We'll find out what it is, so do not worry. After all, we wouldn't like to disturb the party." said Robin. The man was stood dazzled by Robin's reassuring smile before nodding.

"O-okay" he said, his own face turning upwards into a smile. Robin walked past the small, worried crowd and out the door, closing them behind her.

As she made her way to where her crew mates has gathered, Nami made her unhappiness with the situation well-known. "Robin, it's freezing!" whined Nami as she shivered from a light breeze. Robin felt a jacket drop onto her shoulders and looked at Zoro, who was now loosening his tie.

"'Here Nami," offered Luffy as he handed her his coat, not really feeling that cold.

"Ahh!" Nami grabbed the coat and pulled it tight around her; it wasn't as warm as she wanted but it was better than nothing. "What happened?"

"Someone heard a scream out here and both Zoro and I saw Raid and Kaida leave in this direction ten minutes ago, said Robin. "And I didn't see either of them come back inside while I was looking for you guys."

Usopp's eyes widened. "So you're saying that the scream came from them?" he asked, somewhat horrified.

"Yea, but they said it was only a 'scream' so it could have might have been one. They also didn't hear if it was a girl or a guy either," said Robin.

"We have to find them, _now_," said Luffy, seriousness that he usually lacked now lacing his voice.

"Okay! The best strategy is to separate; this looks like a maze so let's each go with two people just to be safe. I'll go with Chopper, Robin with Zoro, Franky with Usopp and Luffy with Sanji...wait! Where's Sanji?" asked Nami.

"I couldn't find him and stopped searching in the interest of time," replied Robin, the cold air forming in front of her mouth.

"Okay, so the group of three will be Franky, Usopp and Luffy. Got it? And when we find something, yell, and just keep on yelling until we find you." Everyone nodded.

"Let's go!" said Luffy as he bounded onto to the trail in front of him and everyone proceeded with theirs, jogging as to not slip on the slushy snow and ice.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Damn it! I really hope it wasn't Raid or Kaida. Maybe it was just some overly excited couple," said Usopp.

"That would be weird, annoying, and funny, all at the same time," said Franky turning into a dead end. "Who the hell came up with this maze? It's a frekin' party! No one wants to get lost!" The three went back-tracked their course and took a sudden right that lead to a small, open area with two other open paths on opposing sides.

"Again?" Usopp whined. "We just barely split up a moment ago!" He looked between the opposing trails, wondering what to do.

"I'll take this path," said Luffy heading to the one on the left. "You guys take the other one. Don't forget what Nami said, if you end up finding them." Usopp and Franky watched as Luffy disappeared from their view. They could feel the anguish coming from Luffy, reflecting their own feelings of anger and apprehension about the entire situation.

"Come on Usopp; we have to find them no matter what!" said Franky as he entered their path, the Long Nose close behind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Fuck, where are we?" asked Zoro, once again hitting a dead end with no other choice than returning the way they came in.

"Zoro, perhaps it's better for me to lead," said Robin as she turned around.

"Shit," said Zoro, pissed. He didn't like the fact that it was screaming that was leading them to Kaida and/or Raid. "Why did this have to happen?" he mumbled, following Robin down the narrow path.

"There is no explanation yet, but if it's Kaida or Raid, we'll see what happened. Hopefully the scene won't explain it for us," said Robin, her nerves growing with every step.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"This path seems to go on forever," said Nami, slightly annoyed and scared.

"I hope not!" said Chopper, next to her in his walk point.

"Have you caught onto anything yet?"

"No, it's getting mixed up with the other people's scents who were here...but..." Chopper jogged further ahead before catching onto something and startled into a run. "Blood!"

Nami's eyes widened as Chopper ran ahead of her. Needing to know what was wrong, she followed as quick as she could, though careful not slip on the ice. Chopper turned a sharp right. She heard him skid on the ice and yell.

"Chopper!" Nami yelled as she heard a _thud_ and jogged faster, holding up her dress. Finally, she turned the corner and her sight fell onto a gruesome visage.

"RAID!" she yelled as she jogged over to the body and slid down onto the ground next to him, not caring whether the blood got onto her dress. But the very sight of his current state was enough to make her sick, almost to the point of throwing up at a single glance. Her hand was over her mouth as tears poured from her eyes. Chopper was on the other side of him in his Brain Point, his body level with Raid.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod...Raid!" he said, tears coming to his eyes. Chopper started tearing open his backpack to find something to stop the bleeding. "Stay with us stay with us!" he yelled as he pulled out some gauze and tried to pad it over the large hole. Nami was in shock, not knowing what to do as his glazed-over eyes met with Choppers and then hers. She took his hand in hers and tightened her grasp, hoping for him to return the gesture but she only got a subtle squeeze back. A gleam came in the corner of her eyes and then she saw the knife covered in blood next to Raid's leg and Chopper's side.

"Raid..." she whimpered.

"Nami!" Chopper got her attention and she just looked at him. "I need you to yell! To bring everyone here, remember?" They stared at each other for a moment, eyes welling up, but a light grunt from Raid brought them back to the present and Nami let go his hand.

"Stay with us alright? I'm going to go get the others!" she said as she got up and went out to the other side of an ornated fountain, that she hadn't noticed earlier. It would have been wonderful if it weren't for all the blood. She took in a deep breath, hoping to get everyone's attention without cracking her voice, "LUFFY, ROBIN, FRANKY, ZORO, USOPP!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Luffy heard Nami's yells and immediately started to run in the direction of her voice. Whenever coming to a dead end, he just jumping over the obtruding bushes with his power.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Franky, this way!" yelled Usopp as they heard the urgency in Nami's voice. The two ran towards her, careful not to fall.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Robin started to jog towards Nami's voice, running faster and using her powers to make sure Zoro didn't turn the wrong direction.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nami yelled four more times before Luffy showed up, followed by Robin, Zoro, Usopp, and Franky. Robin and Zoro gasped seeing Raid on the ground in front of them. Attention caught, Luffy looked towards them and then saw him. Usopp and Franky couldn't even believe their eyes and seemed to freeze in place.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Usopp shakily. Robin rushed over to Chopper's side to help him, her eyes widening as she realized how big the wound in his stomach was. Slowly, Luffy walked to Raid, falling to his knees on the other side of him. Everyone else gathered around him and Nami ttook his hand once again.

"Raid...Raid..." said Luffy, freaking out. "Who...did this to you!" he almost yelled, feeling like he was about to go hysterical.

"Oh god, so much...so much blood," said Usopp, shaking. Raid's slow breathing and drooping eyes met with everyone's in the crew before landing on Luffy's.

"I'm...sorry..." he whispered.

"What? What did he say?" demanded Zoro, caught off guard by the confession.

"Sorry...Sorry" repeated Raid, breathing in rasps.

"Take it easy Raid! I'm going to try to patch you together!" cried Chopper, tears running down his cheeks. Raid slightly shook his head, wanting to stop Chopper. After seeing Raid's wound, everyone knew there was nothing they could do. Usopp wanted to vomit from it's gruesomeness but held it back. Robin put her hand on Chopper's arm. He looked up at her, sniffling before reading in her eyes the uselessness of the act and put his arms down. Silence came over everyone before Nami broke it.

"What...what are you sorry for?" she asked. The crew watched as Raid gathered the last of his energy, with blood coming to his mouth.

"Kaida...I'm sorry. I tried...kill her." Luffy's eyes flashed right onto the borderline of hysteria; he gripped the ice under him to keep sane.

"For...father. Couldn't do it..." Raid inhaled shakily and tried to exhale more words but coughed out blood instead. Robin grew some arms to support under his neck and head so that the blood wouldn't run up into his mouth. He gave a sort of gratifying look at Robin before continuing on. "Loved...I loved...Kaida...couldn't do it.." Zoro's eyes widened, he had known that Raid had liked her, but not that it had come to love. "Sanji...father came, jin...took Kaida," he coughed up more blood, adding it to his suit as he squeezed his eyes in pain. "to everyone...I'm sorry for what I put...you through," he shook a little more violently before looking to Luffy.

"Luffy..." Raid seemed to be hanging to life by a thread. Tears came to Raid's eyes, as well as the rest of the crew, though there were mixed feelings about it. "I'm sorry...for putting you through the pain...of me being with Kaida...Ungh!" Pain shot up through his abdomen and lungs as Raid yelled, slightly squeezing Nami's hand. Chopper had the intense instinct to help him once again, but Robin squeezed his shoulder. Raid's eyes met with Nami's as his hands became loose. Nami understood that he wanted to be let go of and she did. His hand almost fell to the ice, but Raid, using all his strength, brought it as close to Luffy as he could in a gesture for them to grasp hands. Luffy looked at his hand for a moment before grasping it.

"I'm sorry...for everything," tears came to Raid's eyes as Luffy stared into his. "Please take good care of Kaida," he said, tightening his hand around Luffy's. His eyes bore into Luffy's, tears falling onto the snow before letting his hand go and slowly let himself fall into the deep darkness that had been pulling him down. But right before it did, he felt his hand catch, and a strong grasp on it once again. Raid forced his eyes to open and lungs to breath just a little while longer and listen to what Luffy had to say.

"Raid, it's alright. We will get back at her father for this, we will get Kaida back...and I, will take good care of her," tears finally started to fall from Luffy's eyes, realizing that he was about to lose a very brave friend. "We will not go down with a fight; just like you, we aren't easy to defeat either. Die knowing that we will get Kaida back and that it will go back to sailing the seas. Don't die with any shame or regret in your heart."

Raid looked at Luffy, his eyes widening. Franky and Usopp cried quietly along with the rest of the crew, though Zoro barely showed much emotion besides despair. Raid, understanding what Luffy was saying, smiled as Luffy's tears fell onto his cheeks. For one last time, he tightened his hand around Luffy's.

"Thank you," he said, tears trailing down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. Luffy felt as Raid's hand begin to go limp in his and his head lolled slightly downward. Finally, his hand went completely and Luffy held onto it for a bit longer before putting it on the ground beside him. Robin set his head and neck gently back onto the ground.

Chopper let out a wail, clutching at Raid's suit with one paw while crying into Robin.

Robin's cheeks had streams of tears while Nami's, Usopp's, and Franky's came out unwillingly. Zoro looked like he was silently crying, cursing whoever had done this to a good man. Luffy, this being only the third time in his life such an event had happened, cried and let the tears gush out over his now lost friend, Raid.

* * *

...::::::::...

So What did you think? :3 Was it a surprise? Did it get you mad? Sad? Pissed? Leave a review! I always love them and yes indeed, they do help me write more, and if I don't keep prodding me on wherever you can :) Either way, I will have the next chapter as soon as I can :)


End file.
